Délices Slaves
by Nathy91
Summary: OS écrit à 4 Mains avec Kalika-ma ,pour les besoin du concours SEX ON PHONE. Edward teste les joies du sexe par téléphone sur les conseils d'Emmett, s'en sortira t-il?
1. Chapter 1

SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST

Titre de la conversation téléphonique : Délices Slaves

Personnages choisis : Edward et Bella

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

OS 2cris à 4 mains : Kalika-ma et Nathy 91

_Délices Slaves_

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien en relation avec la boîte vocale de_s Délices Slaves. _Ce service vous sera facturé 0,25$ la minute. Veuillez composer les 16 chiffres de votre carte bancaire suivis de la touche étoile ou votre numéro client. »

-6969 6666 9999 0007 *

- Le numéro de votre carte est 6969 6666 9999 0007. Si c'est correct, tapez 1 sinon recommencez.

-1

- Composez désormais les 3 derniers chiffres du cryptogramme se trouvant au dos de votre carte suivi d'étoile.

-069*

- Si vous connaissez déjà le service que vous désirez, annoncez-le clairement ou bien tapez étoile.

_- * Ba ! Non c'est ma première fois ! Pff… _

- Pour accéder plus rapidement à votre choix lors de votre prochain appel, composez directement votre numéro client qui est le .666 069

- Voici la liste des services proposés pour une séance

Sadomasochiste dites Sado

Homosexuelle dites Homo

Jeune effarouchée dites Vierge

Partouse dites Trio

Homme dites Mâle

Nymphomane dites Nympho

Evolutif dites Evo

- Au bip, annoncez clairement votre choix.

_-SADO… ça devrait m'exciter un truc pareil il faut que je remplisse ce maudit tube, allez surtout ne vous pressez pas hein c'est moi qui régale._

- Vous avez demandez une séance de Sadomasochisme. Pour confirmer ce choix tapez étoile.

_-*… Bon c'est bon cette fois ?_

- Séance Sadomasochiste. Si vous désirez être soumis tapez 1. Dominant tapez 2.

_-2… Eh bien c'est quoi la prochaine question ?_

- Ne quittez pas vous allez être mis en relation avec Tanya.

_Ah eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Humm Tanya j'en ai connu une vraie salope… pourvu qu'elle soit bonne. _

« Maître, je vous écoute. »

**« Enfile ta cagoule de latex celle qui ne laisse l'accès qu'à ta bouche et tes yeux. »**

« Oui maître, dois-je garder mon corset de cuir et mes cuissardes ? »

**« Oui, installe des pinces tétons et ajoute des petits poids. »**

« Oh oui maître que dois-je faire maintenant ? »

**« Je veux que tu mettes ton collier de chienne. »**

« Oh oui mon collier en cuir, celui qui m'étrangle, c'est bon. »

**« Tu n'as pas été sage chienne, tu as souillé ta couverture, je le sais et je vais devoir te punir. »**

« Punissez-moi maître. »

**« Positionne-toi à quatre pattes sur le tapis de ta porte d'entrée. »**

« Je suis à ma place maître, je vous attends. »

**« Empale-toi sur un gode gigantesque, c'est tout ce que tu mérites sale chienne ! »**

« Oh oui maître, hummm ohhh il me remplit humm ! »

**« Allez bouge, fais des va-et-vient sur cette queue de silicone, ne ralentis pas, je veux t'entendre jouir, plus vite, plus fort ! »**

« OHHHH ouuuuuuiiiii oohhh c'esssssssstttt bonnn arghhh ohh ! Je vais venir maître je viennnsss. »

_Rien pas le moindre tressaillement de mon organe, pourtant le scénario est bon cela doit venir d'elle. Je n'ai aucun mal à bander d'habitude._

**« Décidément tu es trop nulle, je ne te reprendrais pas la prochaine fois, je ne bande même pas. C'est de l'arnaque ce truc-là. »**

_Bon je recommence mais autre chose il faut vainement que j'arrive à remplir ce truc pour ne pas passer pour un impuissant. C'est quoi les mots clés déjà ? Sado… Homo, non merci… Vierge, pas le temps de faire les préliminaires… Trio, peut-être une prochaine fois… Mâle, certainement pas. Bon il reste Nympho et Evo pff vite, vite réfléchis. Allez Nympho ça devrait le faire du moins j'espère. _

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien en relation avec la boîte vocale de_s Délices Slaves. _Veuillez composer les 16 chiffres de votre carte bancaire suivi de la touche étoile, ou votre numéro client.

_-Eh eh j'ai le raccourci_ 666 069

- Votre numéro client est le 666 069 tapez étoile pour confirmer.

-*_ c'est pas vrai ça recommence pfff_ …

- Si vous connaissez déjà le service que vous désirez, annoncez-le clairement ou bien tapez étoile.

-Nympho !

- Vous avez demandé une séance Nymphomane. Pour valider, tapez étoile.

_-* Allez, on accélère j'ai d'autres choses à faire moi._

- Ne quittez pas vous allez être mis en relation avec Jessica.

« Humm oui j'écoute »

_Bon cette fois espérons que j'ai frappé à la bonne porte. Bon ça commence bien elle gémit déjà._

**« Tu aimes le sexe, Jessica ?»**

« Oui, ma chatte est déjà détrempée juste pour toi. »

**« Que fais-tu ? »**

« Je suis nue, allongée dans mon lit. Ma fenêtre est grand ouverte, elle donne dans la rue et humm je me caresse. Les passants me matent j'imagine que tu es parmi eux et que tu vas venir me prendre, et toi que fais-tu ?»

_Sa voix m'agace, je suis mal ses mots bien qu'excitant sonnent faux et me ne provoquent aucune réaction de mon bas ventre. Persévère, pensais-je c'est pour la bonne cause. Et tu manques vraiment de temps…_

**« Je suis dans mon salon je t'imagine offerte à ma merci »**

« Hum oui imagine toi en train de me limer, humm oh oui j'ai pris une banane pour me branler. Tu bandes. »

_Non je ne bandais pas au contraire ma grand-mère m'aurait fait plus d'effet… On ne lui a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture ? Je vais vraiment passer pour un guignol même pas capable de fournir une dose pourtant Emmett m'avait chaudement recommandé ce numéro._

« Eh t'es où là ? Veux-tu que je me mette une deuxième banane dans le fion ? Je veux être remplie par tous les trous oh oui hummm … ! »

**« Eh tu sais quoi arrête toi ça colle pas t'as pas quelqu'un d'autre sous la main car là j'ai une urgence et tu me fais pas bander du tout. Ta voix m'agace je ne sais pas mais trouve-moi une solution parce que sinon je coupe et je ne serai pas prêt de rappeler ce service, t'as compris ? Appelle ton ou ta boss mais agis et vite. »**

« Oh je t'excite pas chéri, humm pourtant tu me plais bien à moi.. »

**« Stop tu bouges ton cul ou je raccroche ! Putain c'est quoi cette merde. »**

_Agrrrrr j'ai le droit à la petite musique d'attente. L'arnaque au prix de la communication j'aurais mieux fait de me louer un porno…_

Quelque minutes plus tard une voix masculine mit fin à mon interminable attente.

« J'ai la solution pour vous cher client, je vous mets tout de suite en relation avec Bella les dix premières minutes vous sont offertes pour nous excuser de ce contretemps. »

**« Ah ok j'espère que ça ira cette fois car Tanya ou Jessica franchement je ne sais pas à quoi elles ressemblent mais elles n'assurent pas. »**

« Avec Bella vous ne serez jamais déçu je vous l'assure, la direction vous remercie d'accepter nos plus plates excuses, espérant vous compter parmi nos fidèles clients. »

**« Ok si vous le dites puisque les dix première minutes sont offertes je ne risque rien. »**

« Bonne séance avec Bella cher client. »

_Pas de musique pas de musique : était ma prière silencieuse, finalement il devait avoir un Dieu pour les pervers car ma supplication fut exaucée quasi instantanément._

«Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

**« Bonjour, eh bien j'aimerai que tu me décrives ton corps, pour commencer, voir si tu me mets en appétit en tout cas ta voix me plait bien. »**

« Je suis plutôt petite j'ai de long cheveux bruns qui caressent mes épaules. Mes yeux sont chocolat mon corps est gracieux. Ma poitrine est parfaite pour tes mains. Je porte une robe bleu nuit qui fait ressortir ma peau porcelaine. Décris-toi bel inconnu ta voix me donne des frissons »

_C'était beaucoup mieux j'imaginais sans mal ma nouvelle interlocutrice. Je fermais les yeux et son image prit forme sous le son de sa voix douce et sensuelle, avec un léger accent appel au voyage. J'activais le haut-parleur pour être plus à mon aise. Cette fois-ci je n'allais pas être déçu…_

**« Je suis assez grand, sportif, mes cheveux sont bruns cuivrés et j'ai les yeux verts, je porte une chemise et un pantalon en lin, où es-tu ? »**

_Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire d'autre je savais que la gente féminine me trouvait beau mais ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première._

« Je suis dans ma chambre devant mon miroir je brosse mes cheveux, j'imagine ton image. J'ai l'impression que tu es là derrière moi, ta description me plait. Viens vers moi, imagine notre reflet dans la psyché. Je fais tomber ma robe sur le sol. Il ne me reste que mon boxer en dentelle bleu nuit et soutien-gorge assorti. Je me retourne vers toi et détache un à un les boutons de ta chemise. Sens-tu mes doigts sur ta peau ? »

_Mes yeux toujours fermés je me projetais vers elle, les images défilaient dans ma tête. Inconsciemment mes doigts prirent le chemin de ma chemise comme si cela avait été les siens, ma chemise tomba au sol et ma chaleur corporelle monta d'un cran._

« J'aime la douceur de ta peau, ton parfum musqué me fait frissonner, approche-toi, vois l'effet que tu as sur moi. Pose tes lèvres dans mon cou, oui doucement, je veux goûter tes lèvres, mêler ma langue à la tienne. »

_Sa voix telle une mélodie me guidait dans un songe éveillé, mon corps réagissait à ses mots comme sous le toucher d'une femme de chair, elle était là avec moi…_

**« Le grain de ta peau est si doux, j'aime deviner tes pointes dressées rien que pour moi sous ton soutien-gorge, je repousse sur le côté une mèche de tes cheveux. Les sens tu ? Je trace un sillon sur ta peau de porcelaine, j'aime sentir son réchauffement, tes fines lèvres rouges, ta bouche m'attire j'accepte ton invitation, quel délice… humm ton goût de miel. »**

« Oui je sens tes lèvres et tes doigt sur ma peau, j'aime les sentir parcourir mon corps. Je frissonne alors qu'en réalité je me consume littéralement. Oh oui ! Ote-moi ce surplus de tissu qui t'empêche de gober et lécher ma poitrine. Oh ouiiii… »

_J'étais dur comme de la pierre je dus retirer mon pantalon pour être plus à l'aise. Je n'avais que très rarement été si à l'étroit dans mon boxer, je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, promenant mes mains sur mon ventre. Mon sexe bondissait d'excitation._

**« Ohh ! Bella j'aime la cambrure de tes reins, je suis dur, tu m'excites humm… laisse-moi te voir totalement nue, je sens que tu es humide ton odeur m'enivre. »**

« Oh ! Oui je te désire tant, je vois que toi aussi tu me désires. Retire ton boxer et frotte-toi contre moi, laisse-moi parcourir ton corps, toucher ta perfection du bout des doigts, j'aimerai te goûter sur ma langue aussi, humm oh ! Oui j'aime ce que tes doigts font sur mon paquet de nerfs, j'aimerai crier ton nom bel inconnu… »

**« Edward… je m'appelle Edward ! Oh ! Ta bouche sur ma queue, tu es si étroite, allonge-toi je veux te goûter. Tu es divine, je te butinerai telle une abeille sans jamais me lasser. »**

_Mes mains glissaient sur mon sexe au rythme de la fellation que me réalisait mon fantasme. J'étais proche, très proche, littéralement en feu. Mon hallucination sensorielle m'emmenait vers les chemins de la damnation. J'allais venir …_

« Edwardddddddd, tu me fais vibrer. Je tremble, je, je ne contrôle plus rien ta bouche, tes mains... ouiiiiiii… »

_Ces derniers mots qu'elle avait soufflés dans son orgasme étaient ce que j'attendais pour venir à mon tour._

_**« **_**Oh Bellaaaaaa egfcdjhvbytrd »**

_Je n'avais jamais rien connu de comparable et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à me saisir du flacon à temps pour récolter ma précieuse semence. Je n'en revenais pas de l'expérience que je venais de vivre. Ma respiration était haletante et je luttais pour retrouver mon calme. De l'autre côté de la ligne, Bella devait être dans le même état que moi puisque j'entendais son souffle irrégulier. Je réussis tout de même à souffler._

**« Bella, merci, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel, je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible sur, enfin grâce à une relation virtuelle. »**

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi Edward, et j'espère te retrouver bientôt sur _Délice Slaves_ »

_Le moment de magie était rompu, ma belle inconnue remplissait son rôle de publiciste pour le service téléphonique. _

_J'entendis le son d'une porte claquer, je ne réalisais que le bruit venait de chez moi qu'à l'instant où j'aperçus ma sœur Alice me dévisager faisant un aller-retour entre mon corps nu et le téléphone. Je raccrochais honteux comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac !_

**« Eh bien j'espère que tu as enfin réussi à cracher ton venin, sache que Rosalie t'attend depuis plus de deux heures, Emmett est tel un lion en cage dans l'attente de cette insémination, il t'en faut du temps. »**

**« Dis, on t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »**

**« J'ai frappé mais tu étais bien trop concentré sur … »** Ses yeux se posèrent sur le flacon rempli des précieux spermatozoïdes tant attendus par ma jumelle. Je le lui tendis.

_« _Oui mais mission accomplie, je te laisse leur apporter je dois me rhabiller, n'oublie pas de refermer derrière toi. »

_Il me restait à trouver une solution pour retrouver ma Bella. Je recherchais sur le net trop besoin de la voir, elle avait eu un tel effet sur moi. Au bout d'une demi-heure je trouvais enfin le bon lien entrelacé de pages publicitaires. Je faisais défiler les images des filles accessibles par webcam. Je grimaçais en découvrant celle de Jessica, Tanya était bien faite enfin surtout surfaite pas grand-chose de naturel mais bon. Clara, Annabella, Maria, … Natacha, Svetlana, Victoria…eh bien ils ont une sacrée brochette de filles. Moi c'est Bella que je veux, je cliquais encore et encore incapable de lâcher la souris avant de l'avoir retrouvée._

**« Bingo »** _m'écriais-je, exactement comme je l'imaginais et comme elle s'était décrite, la simple vue de sa photo me rendit derechef dur, je me branlais sur son image imaginant ses doigts parcourir ma longueur mon apogée arriva et je remplis le deuxième flacon, pris une douche et me revêtis. J'avais promis à Emmett que je viendrais pour attendre les résultats._

Arrivé au parking je retrouvais Alice en larme sur le banc.

**« Alice! Mais que fais-tu là ? Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« J'ai tout gâché Edward, tout, je suis qu'une maladroite »** elle avait le nez et les yeux rougis, elle me montra les morceaux de verre brisé au sol et je compris, illico, je me plaçais devant elle avec un grand sourire. Je lui tendis ma deuxième récolte, elle l'attrapa et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur pour qu'enfin Rosalie puisse donner un jour prochain naissance à mes futurs petits neveux et nièces.

Que ne ferions-nous pas pour la famille ?

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eh oui nous avons fait une suite pour votre grand plaisir, mais surtout celui que nous avons d'écrire à quartes mains, Kalika-ma et moi-même, nous vous souhaitons donc bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de laisser une rewiev en fin de chapitre, une petite trace de votre passage.**_

_**Délices Slaves**_

_**2ème partie**_

Mon frère vint me rejoindre peu de temps après l'entrée d'Alice, il avait grillé une sèche avec moi. Nous restions sans parler comme deux couillons, à attendre quoi ? Un miracle ? Nous savions bien l'un et l'autre que les résultats ne seraient pas connus avant une bonne semaine. Ils voulaient tant avoir un enfant, quand j'y pense je me demande encore si, il me ressemblera ou pas, pas évident autant pour eux que pour moi, d'en être arrivés là. Mais je ne pouvais laisser mon frère dans cette impasse qui aurait fini par mettre un terme à son couple.

**Pas mal le coup de la deuxième récolte frérot t'as été sacrément inspiré sur ce coup-là.**

**Oh, tu sais je suis surtout prévoyant, je connais Alice et sa maladresse.**

**Oui c'est sûr mais bon, toi qui avais du mal avec les magazines, pourtant hyper sexy, explique-moi.**

J'étais embarrassé, après tout c'était lui qui m'avait donné le numéro, je me grattais la tête, m'éclaircissais la voix. J'allais lui révéler, quand Alice arriva en trombe.

**Emmett, Edward ! Rosalie doit rester une bonne demi-heure sans bouger, elle réclame des chocolats, c'est peut-être un signe ? **

**Ah, je vais tout de suite lui en chercher, Alice va la rassurer dis-lui que je serai vite à ses côtés.**

**Pas de problème, Emmett la voiture est de l'autre côté ! T'es sûr d'y arriver ?**

**Oui ne t'inquiète pas, Edward tu viens avec moi ?**

**Non je vais rentrer, j'ai un truc à finir pour le boulot.**

Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, retrouver Bella, cette petite brunette avait un je ne sais quoi qui me rendait dingue, c'était incompréhensible. Je rentrais et pris cette fois la précaution de bien refermer derrière moi.

Mon pc était resté allumé, je me reconnectais au site, mon érection réapparut rien qu'en voyant sa photo.

Je cliquais sur l'onglet du service webcam du site. Mon sexe tressautait d'impatience à l'idée de cette conférence vidéo, le souvenir de mon orgasme dévastateur me rendait fou d'impatience et d'excitation.

Une fenêtre de dialogue apparut je devais inscrire mon numéro de client ou pseudo et mon mot de passe pour avoir accès à ce service payant.

Bon, numéro de client ça j'ai, mais mot de passe ? Encore une fois on avait décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Je persévérais en regardant avec plus d'attention je remarquais un encart intitulé « s'enregistrer pour la première fois ». Ah là, enfin je tenais le bon bout.

Rapidement j'acceptais les conditions du site puis je remplissais le formulaire. Plus vite j'aurais terminé plus vite je retrouverais ma Bella du moins je l'espérais.

_Pseudo : E.C_

Adresse mail je ne pouvais décemment pas utiliser mon adresse pro. Je finis par inscrire celle que m'avait créé Alice alors que nous étions ados.

_Adresse mail : .com_

_Mots de passe : ********_

_Confirmer votre passe : ********_

_Valider_

Je souriais comme un demeuré devant mon ordi croyant avoir réussi mais je déchantais vite quand j'aperçus une nouvelle fenêtre de dialogue :

_Si vous êtes déjà client chez Délices Slaves entrer votre numéro de client sinon cocher cette case pour être dirigé vers le service de coordonnées bancaires._

Je soupirais de soulagement.

_Numéro de clients : 666 069_

_Valider_

_Votre inscription vient d'être enregistrée vous recevrez un mail pour confirmer votre validation. _

Je courais me connecter sur ma boîte mail espérant avoir reçu le précieux sésame. _Et merde c'était quoi mon mot de passe déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai : PerfectAlice66. _Je n'avais même pas pu choisir mon mot de passe à l'époque…

_Vous avez 469 mails_. Et merde il faudra que je pense à faire le tri un jour. Je regardais les derniers arriver : rien nada le vide sidéral, pourquoi ! Avais-j l'impression d'être puni ?

Après un bon quart d'heure d'attente, où j'avais failli de nombreuses fois céder à la tentation de jeter mon ordi par la fenêtre, le mail tant attendu arriva. Je cliquais sur le lien, tapais mes identifiants pour arriver enfin sur le standard vidéo.

Je parcourais à toute allure les pages pour retrouver celle de Bella. Je ne pus réprimer un cri de frustration quand je lus le message en dessous de la photo de celle qui hantait mes fantasmes :

_Cette hôtesse est actuellement en ligne avec un client, veuillez patienter pour un interlude en privé avec notre charmante Bella. __'Rappel, ce service vous sera facturé 0,55$ la minute.'_

J'étais maudit, interminable devenait l'attente, pour éviter de virer dingue, je m'activais à ranger un peu ma chambre, où je m'étais installé, cela me prit une bonne quinzaine de minutes mine de rien. Je réactualisais à nouveau la page mais elle était toujours occupée, je rongeais mon frein en allant mettre le linge récolté dans la machine à laver. En passant par la cuisine je pris un soda, seule boisson fraîche restant dans mon frigo. Des courses allaient être à ajouter à la liste de mes obligations.

Un rafraîchissement pour moi, un autre pour la page web et bingo ! Enfin elle était disponible, fébrilement je cliquais sur l'activation de notre vidéo conférence.

Elle était à l'écran plus belle encore, que sur la photo je me noyais dans la rivière chocolat de ses yeux, elle m'observait en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, de légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, mon sexe se redressait au fur et à mesure que je la découvrais.

**Bonjour EC, moi c'est Bella je vois que c'est ta première connexion, tu vas voir tout va bien se passer.**

**J'en suis sûr, nous nous sommes parlés tout à l'heure.**

**Oui effectivement il me semblait avoir reconnu ta voix. Je peux en déduire que tu as apprécié.**

**C'est peut dire, tu me fais un effet, je n'arrive même pas à me l'expliquer.**

**Montre-moi, si les mots ne suffisent pas.**

Je me relevais lentement, afin qu'elle constate l'état dans lequel elle me mettait, la voir se pourlécher les lèvres, me rendit plus dur encore.

**Tu as l'air bien à l'étroit dans ton carcan de tissu, et si tu te mettais à l'aise ?**

**A votre service, chère demoiselle. **

Mon pantalon tomba à terre suivi de près par mon boxer. Ma belle dévorait des yeux ma virilité au garde à vous.

**Hum, dis donc, dame nature ne t'as pas oublié, tout à fait comme je t'avais imaginé au téléphone.**

**Qu'imaginais-tu d'autre me concernant ?**

**Je t'espérais grand et musclé mais pas trop, pas comme ces adeptes de la gonflette, une chevelure abondante et désordonnée, me donnant envie d'enfouir mes doigts dedans.**

Pour l'instant je me retrouvais dans sa description, et son avis comptait beaucoup.

**Donc pas trop déçue ?**

**Je ne sais pas, retire-moi ce tee-shirt que je vérifie, mais je suis déjà conquise, regarde l'effet que tu as sur moi.**

Elle fit glisser les pans de son peignoir de satin, me dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse, fièrement redressée et gorgée de plaisir. Elle faisait glisser ses doigts autour de ses globes m'arrachant un grognement bestial. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder et le moment où je dus quitter mon regard d'elle pour me libérer de mon dernier morceau de tissu me parut interminable.

**J'aime voir tes yeux émeraude virer au noir, j'imagine tes mains caressant ma peau, tes doigts longs et fins parcourant mon corps. Tes lèvres sur les miennes puis goûtant mes pointes, ta langue traçant un sillon de ma nuque à mon ventre plat.**

Elle mimait mes mains, ma bouche, ma langue, j'étais si dur, mon érection en devenait douloureuse, je dus me soulager lentement imaginant à mon tour que c'était sa main à la place de la mienne.

**Bella tu me rends dingue hummm… j'aimerai te goûter, montre-moi ton triangle des Bermudes, je ne veux pas être secouru, je veux me perdre dans tes plis, m'abreuver de ton suc, t'entendre m'implorer de te faire mienne.**

**Ohh ouiii viens, lèche-moi, aspire mon bouton de chair, vois comme il est gonflé d'excitation, ohhh… je suis trempée, je veux sentir tes doigts s'insérer en moi, ils sont si longs. Hummm… EC. Ouiii... prend-moi, ne me laisse pas comme ça !**

**Ohhh Bellaaaaa je vais jouir, c'est frustrant de ne pas t'avoir là tout de suite, Bellaaa arghh…**

**Non pas tout de suite attends, je veux que ça dure encore, ne me quitte pas, sens-tu comme je me contracte autour de tes doigts, EC.**

**Arrête de m'appeler comme ça je m'appelle Edward, je veux t'entendre crier mon nom, je veux que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi, je veux être le seul à te combler, Bella réponds-moi arghhhh...**

Ma semence se rependait sur mon ventre et mes cuisses, elle m'observait dans ma jouissance, sa langue humectait ses lèvres gourmandes. Une fois mon esprit revenu, je lui demandais.

**Bella, aimerais-tu qu'on puisse passer du virtuel au réel ? Où habites-tu ? **

**Edward je t'aime bien mais, je ne peux pas. Nos relations font parties de ce contexte cruel du virtuel, même si mon corps réagit si bien au son de ta voix, que mes sens s'affolent en te voyant, je dois malgré tout rester un fantasme.**

**Bella note mon numéro si jamais tu changeais d'avis, dis-moi au moins si tu es dans un secteur géographique éloigné ou non de Forks ?**

**Je suis dans un secteur d'environ 30 miles de Seattle. A très bientôt Edward.**

Elle avait à peine pris le temps de regarder le numéro que je lui montrais, mais ces mots me laissèrent une pointe d'espoir. Elle remontait son peignoir sur sa peau laiteuse, la connexion prit fin.

J'avais une fois de plus pris un pied d'enfer, mais la frustration de ne pouvoir la rencontrer, était flagrante. A quoi avais-je pensé en lui demandant l'impossible ? C'était une professionnelle du sexe, mais elle n'était pas comme toutes ses femmes qui se retrouvent sur ce genre de site, juste pour assouvir leurs besoins sexuels. Quelque chose clochait.

Je devais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. Un partie de moi, me dictait que je n'avais aucun droit de m'immiscer dans sa vie ainsi, mais l'autre me soufflait de suivre mon instinct. Quelque chose me soufflait que nos destins étaient liés que mon bonheur dépendait du sien.

J'entrepris de rechercher le siège social de _Délice Slaves, _au bout de quelques clicks je finis par trouver les locaux qui correspondaient à leur numéro de registre. Bingo ! M'écriai-je ! J'avais trouvé : l'adresse du siège et leur standard qui se situait à Port Angeles. J'espérais que les filles travaillaient de là-bas et non de leurs domiciles. Muni de l'adresse je pris la route sans réfléchir, quelque chose en moi me poussait à la rejoindre au plus vite.

_69 impasse des mauvais garçons_, c'était devant cette bâtisse planquée derrière un buisson que j'avais décidé de faire le pied de grue, lunettes noires sur le nez. J'espérai apercevoir ma belle, entrer ou sortir du bâtiment, espérer sentir sa présence passer du virtuel à la réalité.

Après quelques heures passées à la guetter je me résignais. J'avais des crampes partout d'être resté sans bouger, sans compter une grosse envie de pisser. Aucune âme n'avait croisé ma route. Je fus presque soulagé quand je reçus l'appel d'Emmett. Il voulait que je le rejoigne pour boire un verre. Un dernier regard vers cette porte qui était restée close. Toujours cette impression qu'à un moment donné elle allait surgir, j'étais pathétique.

Je m'éloignais au volant de ma voiture, j'aperçus une silhouette à longue chevelure. Et si c'était elle ! Je devais faire demi-tour pour m'en assuré, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Je grognais contre moi-même, je me laissais envahir par cette obsession. Qui était-elle pour moi ? Je devais me calmer, avant de perdre le contrôle. Je commençais à l'imaginer partout où elle n'était pas, cela me rendait dingue et me frustrait, ma raison allait partir en vrille.

J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, pressé de rejoindre mon frère, tenté d'occulter son image de ma tête un court instant en me noyant dans l'alcool.

…**.. à suivre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme prévu voici la suite des aventures de nos héros de toujours. Comment va se déroulé la suite …. A vous de le découvrir on se retrouve en bas pour une petite rewiev.**

**Je vous rappel que cette Fiction est écrite à 4 mains avec kalika-ma, je ne remercierais jamais assez S .Meyer de nous avoir créé d'aussi merveilleux personnages.**

**Délices Slaves**

**3ème partie**

Trois heures que j'avais rejoint mon frère. Il avait besoin d'arroser la promesse de sa future paternité, moi j'avais besoin de trouver un moyen d'effacer son visage de ma tête, sans aucun résultat ses yeux chocolats riaient encore plus à chaque verre. Après quelques bouteilles vidées je la voyais devant moi, elle était vaporeuse autour de moi, elle me torturait, me résistait, jamais je n'arrivais à l'attraper, ce qui faisait bien rire mon frère, tous aussi saouls l'un que l'autre. Alice n'allait pas tarder à venir nous ramasser, et comme à son accoutumée elle en profiterait pour nous tirer les vers du nez. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'est Emmett qui en profita.

**- Allez dis-moi Eddy comment t'as fait pour remplir les tubes, le docteur a même dit que c'était du super choix.**

**- Ah ! Ouais ! J'étais bien inspiré bon j'peux te l'avouer j'ai fait le numéro que tu m'as donné.**

**- Ba mon cochon, t'es tombé sur laquelle ? Moi j'avais essayé avec Rosie un soir on s'est bien payés la tête de cette dingue qui s'y croyait à fond, comment c'était déjà…Jeni ..non Jes…**

**- Jessica ! La nympho !**

**- Ouiii Jessica une vraie folle furieuse, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a ri, t'as eu qui toi ?**

**- J'avoue, j'ai cru que j'allais me pendre en tombant sur Tanya et Jessica et crois même t'en avoir voulu de m'avoir conseillé ce numéro, mais ensuite ils m'ont passé Bella…et … Elle est…**

C'est ce moment-là, qu'Alice choisit de faire son entrée.

**- Alors les gars, vous ne roulez pas encore dans le caniveau, enfin presque ? Qui sont ces filles dont vous parlez ?**

**- Notre cher petit Edward me racontait son appel téléphonique chez Délices Slaves. Et D'une certaine Bella qui est …**

Je ne pouvais lui avouer, en être tombé raide dingue. Qu'elle était devenue mon obsession que je la voulais dans ma vie. Non impossible je ne pouvais pas leur dire ça.

**-Elle est différente, je ne comprends pas ce qui la pousse à faire ce travail. **

Emmett pouffa, tandis qu'Alice me dévisageait. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce regard c'était comme si elle m'analysait. J'appréhendais ce qu'elle allait découvrir, ma jumelle me connaissait si bien, elle lisait trop facilement en moi.

**-Tu l'aimes !**

Ma sœur avait vraiment un sixième sens pour ses choses-là. Elle avait dû être voyante dans une vie antérieure, à chacune de ses affirmations elle faisait mouche. Je baissais la tête tel un petit garçon pris en faute.

**- Mais tu ne la connais même pas cette fille c'est du virtuel, du bidon ! **S'étonna mon frère**. **

**-Si ça se trouve c'est la pire des garces.**

**- Emmett ! Ne parle pas de Bella comme ça !**

Je ne sais pas se qui me prenait depuis qu'elle avait « croisé » mon chemin, je me sentais différent, j'éprouvais ce besoin de la protéger, de la choyer. C'était incompréhensible, inexplicable, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et l'alcool n'arrangeait rien.

**-Excuse-moi. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau.**

Alice vint à mon secours comme à son habitude. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle. Emmett avait été surpris par ma réaction, mais je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi lui aussi.

**-C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, il faut que tu aies une discussion avec elle, autre que la messagerie. Tu dois être fixé, savoir si tes doutes sont fondés. Ensuite tu aviseras, c'est la seule solution pour savoir si c'est une garce comme le suggère Emmett, ou si effectivement on doit passer au plan B.**

**-Nous ne te laisserons pas dans cet état, allons nous coucher demain nous aurons les idées plus claires.**

Sur le chemin du retour, je leur avouais ma pathétique journée d'espionnage, mes hallucinations. A la fin de mon récit, je me sentis épuisé émotionnellement. Alice nous raccompagna, et me promit de trouver une solution, d'où son « plan B ». Je sombrais aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée, me demandant si ma belle brune allait venir hanter mes rêves comme elle l'avait fait tout le long de cette journée.

Le lendemain matin le réveil était chaotique. J'avais mal au crâne, une aspirine et quelques cafés plus tard, j'établissais la liste indispensable des courses que je devais réaliser, pendant ma longue pause déjeuner. Je pris une douche pour émerger un peu, Alice avait dû passer entre temps, laissant derrière elle une note : _« Edward rejoins-moi ce soir à 20h avec Emmett au Club Rouge. Alice.» _

Je glissais le mot dans ma poche, pris les clés de ma Volvo et instinctivement passais devant l'endroit d'où j'espérais pouvoir apercevoir mon ingénue.

Stationnant au même endroit que la veille, me laissant une infime chance de croiser son regard, humer son odeur, imaginant des effluves de freesias et de roses. Le temps s'égrenait trop vite, il était temps d'aller rejoindre mon travail histoire de m'occuper l'esprit, avec des notes de musique pour cette campagne de publicité.

Le temps passa rapidement, je m'étais laissé guider par l'image d'une cascade de chocolat bouillonnante qui m'entraînait dans des phases de valses tourbillonnantes. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en réalisant que cette composition plaisait au client de ce spot, j'en étais fort aise lorsqu'il me demanda le titre de cette composition je lui répondis « douceur chocolatée ». Je laissais mes collègues se charger de régler les derniers détails, tout ce qui concernait les chiffres n'était pas de mon domaine.

Je repris la direction nord de la ville, en profitant pour faire mes achats, j'entrais dans un supermarché aux rayons bien achalandés. Paré d'un caddy je commençais mon ravitaillement, au détour d'un rayon je crus avoir une vision. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, ma respiration était difficile, j'abandonnais sans hésiter le caddy pour vérifier si, la silhouette qui avait réveillé en moi la pierre qui me servait de cœur était bien la sienne.

Lentement je me rapprochais, un gros balèze à l'accent Slave bien prononcé pressait ma douce, qui se figea en me reconnaissant.

Les poings serrés, je n'avais qu'une envie, apprendre les bonnes manières à cette brute épaisse, mais dans son dos, elle m'en dissuada du regard, elle avait peur, je le lisais sur son visage.

**-Igor, il me faut un accessoire au rayon lingerie, lui dit-elle. Tu peux rester ici je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je ne risque pas de m'envoler.**

Je la vis repartir dans le fond du magasin, je la suivis en prenant soin de remonter par un autre rayon, j'accélérais le pas pour la retrouver au plus vite à l'intersection.

Arrivé au rayon lingerie elle était là. Elle était belle tellement belle encore plus qu'à travers l'écran de mon ordinateur. Je dus me reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à prononcer quoi que ce soit, trop ébloui par l'ange devant moi.

**-Bella parle-moi !**

**- Tu ne devrais pas être là Edward. Oublie-moi !**

**-Je ne peux pas te laisser retourner avec cette brute qui t'accompagne.**

**-Au revoir Edward.**

Elle se saisit d'une paire de bas et se retourna sans m'accorder un regard. J'allais courir pour la rattraper, la forcer à m'accompagner, quand je la vis faire tomber un bout de papier qu'elle avait serré dans sa main.

Etais-ce un message ou mon ange était une pollueuse ? Personnellement la deuxième solution était inenvisageable alors que la première… Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard.

Je me baissais pour ramasser le bout de papier et avec appréhension je le dépliais. Je grognais en m'apercevant de l'inscription :

« 117208 Москва. 20 Улица Софьи, квартиры 9, Г-н Чайковский »

Je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'une adresse postale écrite en russe. J'étais bien avancé, je ne parlais pas Russe. Il fallait pourtant que je découvre ce qui se cachait derrière cette adresse.

Complètement abasourdi par cette rencontre, j'en oubliais mon chariot laissé en plein milieu d'un rayon et retournais directement au travail.

La fin de journée s'égrena à un rythme interminable, chaque minute m'avait semblé durer des heures. Pas une seule note n'était sortie de mon instrument. Mon cerveau trop embrouillé par cette entrevue et cette histoire d'adresse, j'étais passé en mode non productif.

Rentrant chez moi je pris le temps d'une bonne douche pour me délasser. Tous mes espoirs reposaient sur Alice. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait découvert et imaginé pour ce soir. Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec mon lutin de sœur même aux situations les plus improbables.

Je choisis méticuleusement mes vêtements. Je ne voulais pas goûter aux remarques peu glorieuses sur mon look, faites par ma jumelle si je n'appliquais pas ses conseils en matière de mode, à la lettre.

C'est vêtu d'un jean bleu marine, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate assortis à mon pantalon que je me rendis au domicile de mon frère pour qu'il m'accompagne au fameux : _Club Rouge._

_**-**_**Bonsoir Rosalie, alors ? Déjà des envies ? Tu vas passer la soirée à faire la liste des prénoms ?**

**-Bonsoir Edward, non pas trop d'envies loufoques, je préfère juste rester au calme, pour augmenter les chances que les ovocytes restent bien en place.**

**-Et nous allons être bien occupés, avec la liste interminable de prénoms à sélectionner pour le ou les futurs arrivants. **

**-Eh comme ça il y aura bientôt une équipe entière de footballeur dans cette maison.**

**-J'ai hâte de voir ça.**

**-Bon, eh bien si nous allions rejoindre Alice ? Rosalie amuse-toi bien et pas trop de crème glacée.**

**- Oh mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas, va t'amuser, par contre ne rentre pas dans le même état qu'hier soir.**

**-Promis.**

Je ressortis le papier et le montrais à mon frère, je voulais son avis.

**-Whaou c'est du Ruscof non ? On dirait une adresse.**

**-Oui, as-tu toujours des contacts avec le cousin d'Eléazar ?**

**- Vlad ? Oui bien sûr, je l'appelle... Mince messagerie… **_**Vlad, bonjour c'est Emmett dis-moi j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main rappelle-moi pour me dire quand je peux passer te voir, tchao a+.**_

Nous arrivions au Club Rouge situé dans le secteur assez chaud de Port Angeles, je me demandais bien, ce que préparait Alice.

Le Club était un lieu où se mêlaient hommes et femmes de tous bords, des danseuses nues se déhanchaient sur des scènes décorées de miroirs et barres verticales, Emmett n'en perdait pas une miette pendant que je sondais la salle à la recherche de notre sœur.

Un titre de Lady Gaga annonça qu'un nouveau show allait débuter. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise en découvrant ma jumelle, un léger body surplombé de plumes et paillettes s'en donner à cœur joie sur cette piste. Elle repoussait avec tact les mains baladeuses qui tentaient de la déplumer. Elle se jouait de ses spectateurs tout en leur offrant un show burlesque et enivrant.

Sacrée Alice, je comprenais son plan, lorsque je vis ma Bella dans la même tenue, la rejoindre sur la scène, son corps svelte et ses formes généreuses m'envoûtaient. Ma sœur se démenait d'une main de maître pour intégrer l'équipe des Délices Slaves qui se produisait ici les vendredis soirs. Ainsi je pourrai approcher ma douce sans éveiller les soupçons.

Je comprenais son plan, pourtant le regard des hommes sur ma jumelle me déplaisait fortement surtout que si elle était entrée dans ce rôle c'était pour moi. Et pour Bella… Oui pour Bella c'est cette réflexion qui m'empêchait de monter sur scène pour la ramener chez nous, ça et le fait qu'elle était plutôt douée pour repousser les avances des spectateurs trop insistants.

Je décidais d'oublier ma sœur un instant et de profiter du spectacle que m'offrait ma sirène, après tout je n'étais qu'un homme.

Leur show pris fin, Bella et Alice descendirent de la scène pour se mêler à la foule et jouer les serveuses tandis que d'autres filles les remplaçaient sur scène. J'eus un mouvement de recul quand je reconnus Jessica et Tanya. Je dus mettre une main devant ma bouche pour dissimuler mon ricanement. Emmett assis à mes côtés le remarqua et m'interrogea du regard.

Je me penchais vers lui pour lui murmurer :

**A droite c'est Jessica et celle refaite de partout c'est Tanya.**

Il haussa le sourcil de compréhension et retint un petit ricanement regardant la scène d'un œil nouveau.

Quant à moi je cherchais ma belle du regard. Je ne la trouvais pas, elle avait encore une fois disparu. Je regardais vers le bar et bloquais en reconnaissant le gros bras du supermarché : Igor.

**Alors ? Dites moi tout, vos impressions vos attentes vos suggestions…. Un petit click promis cette fois ci toutes les rewievs seront récompensées d'un teaser.**

**Kiss A++ Nathy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors vous êtes toujours là ? Super ! Bon je tien à remercier Kalika-ma avec qui j'écris cette fiction, et aussi notre bêta qui à de quoi faire avec nous Sosweetycrazy. Sans oublier S. Meyer sans qui nous serions obligées de torturer d'autres personnages moins attrayants. **

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve ne bas pour une rewiev.**

**Délices Slaves**

**Partie N°4**

Les poings serrés, je restais là à observer cet homme, sa carrure imposante, des tatouages bariolaient ses avant-bras. Il discutait tout en surveillant les filles quasi nues, intervenant lorsque certains messieurs se faisaient trop entreprenants.

Alice vint me chercher, elle voulait me présenter comme étant son agent artistique, Emmett lui passait pour l'homme de main.

**Alice es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de rigoler ses gars-là !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, tu veux la voir ou quoi ?**

**Oui bien sûr que je le veux !**

**Alors, n'oublie pas tu es mon agent artistique. Tu as une chorégraphie érotico-burlesque à proposer.**

**Mais je n'y connais rien moi dans ce…**

**Ed stop ! Laisse-toi guider et tu verras tout se passera bien.**

Je suivais Alice à la manière d'un automate. Elle fit un signe au gros bras puis nous amena vers les coulisses. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte se retournait vers moi pour vérifier si j'étais prêt puis frappa.

J'entendis un_ « entrez » _venant de l'autre côté de la paroi. Ma sœur passa la porte et entra d'un pas sautillant.

**Bonsoir, Monsieur. Voici mon agent artistique, je tenais à vous le faire rencontrer. C'est lui qui a créé la chorégraphie de mon audition.**

L'homme d'origine slave releva la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en découvrant la balafre qui sillonnait son visage. Il se tourna vers moi.

**Edward, c'est ça ? Appelez-moi Stephan. Alice n'arrête pas de me rabâcher les oreilles avec votre talent depuis ce matin. C'est une très bonne danseuse, mais j'espère bien réussir à lui impliquer les bienfaits du silence. **

Il avait parlé comme si Alice n'était pas dans la pièce, sa familiarité un peu trop débordante. Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je n'aimais pas du tout ses propos. Pour ne pas compromettre le plan de ma sœur, je gardais ça pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais occulter les conséquences possibles qui pourraient découler de cette incursion dans ce monde malsain. Je craignais les dommages collatéraux. Il inscrivit quelque chose sur un papier et me le tendit.

**Rendez-vous lundi matin à sept heures précises à cette adresse, j'enverrais deux danseuses qui feront les prochains shows avec Alice. Apprenez-leur votre chorégraphie et si je lui trouve un intérêt vous serez engagé, sinon vous pourrez oublier mon nom et celui de ce club. Maintenant partez j'ai du travail.**

Nous le remercions et nous repartions sans demander notre reste. A peine dans le couloir une rousse incendiaire nous sautait dessus. Ou tout du moins sur ma jumelle.

**Alice, je te cherchais partout. On te demande pour un show privé.**

**Mais, fit ma sœur surprise, je croyais que je ne devais pas en faire avant un mois et avoir fait mes preuves ?**

**C'est notre plus gros client qui te réclame. Alors tu vas te dépêcher d'aller te préparer et ne nous déçois pas !**

A ces mots elle entraînait Alice avec elle nous laissant là, trop surpris pour réagir. Alice me fit un clin d'œil, Emmett me rejoignit inquiet. D'un seul coup, la rousse se mit à crier et vociférer après ma jumelle, qui répandait le contenu de son estomac sur la fille qui tentait de l'entraîner vers un salon privé.

**Alice, viens je vais te ramener, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'empiffrer avant de danser.**

**Putain Alice t'es dégueulasse, heureusement que t'as pas gerbé sur le client, je peux t'assurer que tu n'aurais sans doute plus jamais pu danser.**

**J'y peux rien moi, je ne contrôle pas mon estomac ses derniers temps, mais j'peux y aller.**

**Non, rentre te rincer et garde tes microbes, ne restez pas dans le coin je vais devoir m'arranger pour te remplacer, et être encore plus gentille avec l'autre gros porc.**

J'entraînais Alice vers les loges où elle devait récupérer ses affaires. J'espérais encore pouvoir entrapercevoir mon fantasme, mais nous devions nous presser, afin que la rousse n'ait pas de problèmes supplémentaires dus à l'absence du nouveau pôle d'attraction du club.

**Tanya tu vas bien ?**

**Alice fous le camp, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

**Mais qui t'a cogné comme ça ? T'as vu ton œil ?**

**C'est rien… j'ai glissé.**

**Alice magne-toi, on doit y aller. Lui soufflai-je dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, trop pressé de quitter ces lieux. **

**Oui j'arrive, bon eh bien à demain alors dis bien à Bella et Jessica d'être prêtes et en forme pour lundi, et mets de la glace sur ton œil et ta joue.**

Nous traversions sans aucune halte la salle noire de monde, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, je n'attendais que d'être loin de cet univers pour passer un savon à ma sœur. J'avais eu peur pour elle. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse courir le moindre danger par ma faute. Je fis crisser les pneus de la Volvo comme jamais encore, un silence magistral régnait dans l'habitacle.

J'empruntais la première sortie qui conduisait dans un chemin boisé et tirais le frein à main pour stopper la voiture. Et me mis à hurler.

**Alice Bordel mais tu es irresponsable, tu te rends compte de ce qui a failli t'arriver ? As-tu réfléchi un seul instant ?**

**Mais quoi ? Il ne m'est rien arrivé, je contrôle la situation. Quand Laurent m'a appris que le Club Rouge était tenu par les mêmes personnes que Délices Slaves et qu'ils recrutaient de nouvelles danseuses j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.**

**Ah oui t'as une drôle de conception du contrôle alors !**

**En tout cas tu avais raison, elle est retenue contre son gré, comme la plupart d'entre elles. Bella est une fille bien, elle mérite d'être sauvée Edward.**

**Oui mais à quel prix ? Serais-tu prête à te mettre en danger ?**

**Nous mettre tous en danger, là il ne s'agit plus que d'Alice et toi, moi aussi je fais partie du lot. Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque pour le reste de la famille. J'espère que tu as un bon plan. Je te rappelle juste que si tout va bien je vais bientôt être père. Et que j'ai réellement l'intention de voir grandir mes enfants.**

**Oui Emmett, je suis désolée je n'avais pas pensé que les choses allaient aller si loin.**

Le portable d'Emmett sonnait**.**

**Vladimir bonsoir, merci de m'avoir rappelé, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main de ta part, j'ai un message, il me semble que c'est du Russe, je me demandais, si tu pouvais me le traduire ? OK pas de problèmes on sera là demain vers neuf heures... Merci encore.**

J'avais tendu l'oreille pour entendre la conversation. C'était une bonne nouvelle, j'allais pouvoir découvrir, ce qu'allait me révéler ce message si s'en était bien un. Ainsi comprendrai-je pourquoi elle m'avait fait passer ce message ?

J'avais veillé toute la nuit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil réparateur, j'avais juste somnolé par moment, revivant ses dernières vingt-quatre heures : rêvé de ma jumelle, de ma belle devant se soumettre aux fantaisies sexuelles de ce Stéphan. Je voyais leurs visages teintés de peur et de dégoût, ces images me hantaient encore même éveillé.

Emmett et Alice étaient passés me prendre pour notre rendez-vous. J'avais dû vérifier au moins dix fois que je n'avais pas oublié le message agaçant mon frère au passage. Nerveux nous attendions devant la porte de notre ami. Vladimir nous ouvrit à peine quelques secondes après avoir frappé à sa porte.

**Entrez mes amis. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? **

Notre hôte portait sur lui ses origines slaves. Il était grand et sa musculature était impressionnante pour un homme de son âge. Ses traits carrés et ses yeux perçants inspiraient le respect.

**Non c'est gentil, répondit Emmett. Edward si tu lui montrais plutôt ton inscription.**

Délicatement je lui tendis le papier. Il l'observa un moment puis nous annonça que c'était l'adresse d'un certain M. Tchaïkovski qui vivait en Russie à Moscou plus exactement. Ce nom m'évoqua le compositeur mais Vladimir m'apprit que c'était un nom assez courant dans son pays. Je lui demandais comment je pouvais prendre contact avec cette personne. Il me fit signe d'attendre, alluma son ordinateur et consulta l'annuaire Russe.

Apres trois bons quarts d'heure de recherche où le silence avait été le maître mot, même pour Alice. Vlad nous annonça qu'il avait trouvé le numéro de mon inconnu.

Je m'empressais d'appeler cette personne, de lui demander s'il connaissait une Bella. Espérant sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de son véritable nom. Le russe me regarda étrangement suite à mon empressement mais ne dit rien, il vérifia si l'heure était raisonnable, je lui tendis mon téléphone puis il composa le numéro.

Je priais pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur un répondeur, mon vœu fut exaucé. Je restais accroché aux lèvres de mon sauveur espérant comprendre quelque chose aux sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Malheureusement pour moi je ne parlais décidément pas russe et aux vus des regards que se lançaient Alice et Emmett, ils ne comprenaient pas plus que moi de quoi il en retournait.

Le ton de mon ami changea et je devinais qu'il arrivait au terme de la conversation. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi. Son regard était soudainement devenu glacial et menaçant.

**Maintenant tu vas me raconter toute l'histoire. J'ai besoin de comprendre ! L'homme avec qui j'ai parlé a une fille qui répond au nom de Bella. Elle est partie aux Etats-Unis pour des études et cela fait plus de six mois que ses pauvres gens ne reçoivent plus de ses nouvelles. Ils sont morts d'inquiétude.**

Je consultais ma sœur du regard puis me lançais. La famille de Vladimir et Eléazar et la nôtre étions amies depuis une éternité, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

**C'est une fille que j'ai rencontrée sur un service de messagerie rose.**

**Quoi ? Toi, tu as besoin de ce genre de truc pour trouver des filles ? Non à d'autres.**

**Non en général je n'en ai pas besoin mais c'est une suite d'événements qui ont fait que je me sois adressé aux services de Délices Slaves. Arrête de rire c'est assez gênant.**

**Oui c'est de ma faute c'est moi qui lui ai donné le numéro.** Ajouta mon frère.

**Et comme ça juste au téléphone, tu es tombé sous son charme ?**

**Non, je suis allé sur le net, je voulais voir à quoi elle ressemblait, j'étais tombé sous le charme de sa voix, j'ai eu une session par webcam, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis certain qu'elle a besoin d'aide.**

**Tu as le chic pour trouver des filles à problèmes dis donc, Délices Slaves tu dis.**

Il se connecta au site, j'entrais mon numéro client donnant ainsi une meilleure accessibilité au site.

**Eh bien je comprends que tu ressentes la nécessité de la secourir, elle semble si frêle, avec ses yeux de biche.**

**Oui elle est retenue contre son gré, confirma Alice. Je l'ai bien compris hier elle a mis un certain temps avant de s'approcher de moi, elle se méfiait.**

**Quoi toi aussi Alice ? Mais expliquez-moi tout de A à Z ensuite je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous venir en aide, car ses gens-là ne font pas dans la dentelle.**

**Oui on s'en est rendus compte hier soir au club**. Répondis-je.

J'expliquais donc la suite de la chronologie, la rencontre dans le supermarché, l'homme de main, le message et le club, sans omettre les libertés et gestes déplacés de Stephan envers ma sœur, que Vlad apprécie beaucoup.

**Vous en voulez encore ? Eh bien chaque rewiev sera récompensée d'un teaser, alors à vos claviers.**

**Kiss Nathy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me confonds en excuses, d'avoir faillis aux réponses pour le précédent chapitre. Je suis impardonnable, pour me rattraper je vous promets de vous mettre un teaser plus long aux rewievs à venir. Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau volet de cette Fiction écrite avec Kalika-ma.**

**Délices Slaves**

**Partie N°5**

Vladimir nous avait passé le savon du siècle nous traitant de tous les noms mais surtout d'irresponsables de vouloir entrer dans un tel milieu sans même savoir dans quoi on s'engageait. La cause était noble mais pas au prix de nos vies, il grognait de devoir cacher ça à nos parents pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Quand il retrouva enfin son calme il nous promis d'appeler ses contacts afin de nous sortir de là avec ma belle et si possible les autre filles retenues contre leur gré.

Nous profitions de ce moment de répit pour prendre congé de notre hôte. Alice avait prévu de passer le reste du week-end à m'apprendre la fameuse chorégraphie que j'étais censé avoir inventée.

Après avoir passé des heures à regarder ma sœur qui répétait les mêmes mouvements et m'explicitait les enchaînements, je crus que j'allais devenir fou. Mon sens rythmique ne m'aidait absolument pas, pour moi, ce qu'elle racontait était du charabia.

**Stop Alice j'ai besoin d'une pause, d'un bon café et d'une aspirine.**

**Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une pause, il faut que nous soyons prêts pour lundi.**

**Je le sais mais franchement, pourquoi t'es-tu lancée bille en tête dans ce bourbier ? Explique-moi !**

**Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi épris d'une fille comme tu l'es, que j'ai moi aussi ressenti la même chose que toi en la regardant sur la webcam.**

**Quoi ? Tu … ?**

**Oui, je devais savoir, tu me connais. J'ai toujours besoin de comprendre, de plus nous ressentons les mêmes choses à un détail prêt.**

Je devais avoir mal entendu ou compris ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ma propre sœur venait de me dire qu'elle était attirée par ma Bella.

**Ah oui lequel ? **

**Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes, mais elle c'est différent, je la trouve attachante.**

Pour ma sœur il s'agissait d'une sorte de coup de foudre amical. Je soupirais de soulagement, je n'aurais pas supporté que ma sœur ait des vues sur la femme dont j'étais tombé raide dingue.

**Oui tout comme moi. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle ne peut être dans ce milieu, de son plein gré.**

**Tu sais, à part peut-être Jessica qui semble apprécier, je ne pense pas que les autres aient vraiment le choix. Je ne supporte pas plus que toi la façon dont ce Stephan traite les femmes. Mais je prends sur moi, juste pour lui montrer de quoi le sexe faible est capable.**

**Oui il me dégoûte, mais Alice, promets-moi de ne rien faire qui puisse te mettre en danger. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.**

**Ok, mais en attendant continuons, nous n'en sommes pas encore à la moitié. Notre couverture doit être en bêton. Il faut que tout le mal que nous nous donnons ne soit pas vain.**

**T'aurais pu choisir un truc plus simple tout de même non ? Je suis sûr que les filles vont avoir autant de mal que moi pour assimiler tout ça en une séance pour que la démonstration soit concluante. Allège un peu les enchaînements, ralentis quelques passages pour ce que soit sensuel, je ne sais pas moi !**

**Tu as raison, oui c'est vrai, bon je t'accorde une petite pause pour manger le temps que je rectifie la chorégraphie, et te donne les directives pour rectifier les postures des danseuses lundi.**

La pause venait à point nommé j'appelais mon restaurant Chinois préféré pour passer une commande en urgence. Le temps que mes plats soient préparés et livrés, je consultais ma messagerie. J'espérai qu'elle m'appelle mais rien. En avait-elle envie ? En avait-elle la possibilité ?

Instinctivement je consultais l'historique des appels passés, le numéro de ses parents, comment avaient-ils pu supporter de rester si longtemps sans nouvelles de leur fille, les kilomètres étaient-ils une raison suffisante ? Ou bien la barrière de la langue ? J'avais du mal à les comprendre pouvaient-ils supporter cette absence, et rester chez eux comme ça ?

Dix minutes plus tard ma sonnette retentit, c'était tellement pratique d'avoir son restaurant préféré dans sa rue. Je me dépêchais pour aller ouvrir je fus surpris de découvrir non pas mon livreur mais Rosalie.

**JE VEUX VOIR EMMETT TOUT DE SUITE.**

**Calme-toi Rose, il n'est pas avec nous je le pensais avec toi.**

**Avec moi ! Non il est encore parti je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi, vous manigancez quelque chose et je veux savoir maintenant.**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Rosalie ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être stressée si nous voulions que son insémination ait plus de chance de fonctionner. Pourquoi Alice n'était pas là quand j'avais besoin d'elle ? Je me demandais même où ma sœur avait filé mon appartement n'était pas si grand elle avait dû entendre la sonnette et l'éclat de voix de notre belle-sœur.

**Rosalie, je ne te cache rien. Tentai-je.**

Menteur criait ma conscience ! Tout me trahissait. C'est alors qu'Alice fit son entrée vêtue de son costume de scène.

**Rose, c'est gentil de passer nous voir. **

**Alice que fais-tu déguisée en pute ?**

**Emmett et Edward ne t'ont rien dit ? Je vais passer une audition pour un rôle. Et j'ai été engagée au Club Rouge afin de pouvoir entrer dans la peau du personnage. Tu ne trouves pas ça super ?**

Si je ne savais pas mentir ce n'était pas le cas de ma jumelle. Alice était devenue maître en la matière, elle ajoutait à sa couverture une part de vérité pour la rendre plus vraisemblable.

**Je croyais que tu voulais être styliste, pas comédienne ?**

**C'est vrai, mais quoi de mieux que le cinéma pour me servir de tremplin ? Une fois célèbre mes créations se vendront comme des petits pains.**

J'attendais la réplique sanglante de Rosalie. Mais rien ne franchissait sa bouche. Elle se ramollissait je me pris à penser que c'était sans doute dû aux hormones. Ou alors elle avait enfin réalisé que quand mon lutin de sœur avait une idée en tête même la plus farfelue, il était inutile de la contredire. Je profitais de l'arrivée imminente du repas pour m'isoler un instant afin d'appeler mon frère.

**Allo… Emmett mais où es-tu ? Rosalie est inquiète elle te cherche, tu sais que dans son état il ne lui faut pas d'émotions fortes… Ok alors fais vite. En passant j'ai fait une commande chez le restaurateur de la rue, peux-tu passer la chercher et reprendre un peu de poulet au curry, on t'attend… Ah n'oublie pas, Alice fait un show pour un rôle.**

Je fus rassuré, il était juste retourné voir Vladimir et un de ses amis. Je me demandai même pour quelles raisons, je le saurai assez vite, je retournai rassurer Rosalie et Alice en leur proposant de se restaurer un peu. Peu de temps après Emmett arriva avec des rations supplémentaires de nourriture qui étaient les bienvenues, vu l'appétit de sa femme.

**Eh bien, je ne sais pas si les petites graines se sont bien plantées mais en tout cas, ton appétit est décuplé, ma chérie, tiens, regarde, j'ai pensé à la glace au chocolat aussi.**

**Tu es un amour.**

**Je te donne ma part, moi je ne peux pas danser avec l'estomac encombré.**

**Pas de problème chère belle-sœur ça m'en fera un peu plus.**

Alice reprit l'entraînement et moi je devais la corriger sur la chorégraphie et les mouvements qu'elle s'amusait à inverser pour que je sois au top dans mon rôle de chorégraphe. Les modifications qu'elle avait apportées étaient plus simples à retenir pour moi, et fluides laissant une place à la sensualité, je me mis à imaginer le corps de ma belle ondulant devant moi.

**Alice, veux-tu bien raccompagner Rose ? Je dois discuter avec Edward de choses et d'autres. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit en état de rentrer seule.**

**Oui pas de souci de toute façon on en a fini pour aujourd'hui, on reprendra demain vers dix heures, ça te va Edward ?**

**Oui dix heures, je serai levé et le café sera prêt.**

**Merci Alice. Je te revaudrais ça. Rose, viens ma belle, Alice va te raccompagner. Je te rejoins très vite.**

Il raccompagna les filles jusqu'à la voiture et me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Je sortis deux bières et lui en tendis une et nous nous dirigeâmes dans le salon.

**Alors raconte-moi ce que tu faisais chez Vladimir.**

**Il m'a téléphoné ce matin, il s'est renseigné sur Stephan, le Club Rouge et les Délices Slaves… Effectivement ceci ressemble à un réseau d'esclaves sexuelles. Les filles sont recrutées à la sortie des universités, ils cherchent des étrangères et leur promettent de jouer de leur contact pour leur obtenir des visas permanents en échange de travail dans leurs locaux. Ils leur demandent leur papier pour soi-disant les formalités administratives, et les tiennent ainsi, elles sont loin de chez elles sans sous, ni moyens de contacter leurs familles.**

Mon frère fit une pause puis reprit voyant que ce qu'il venait de me dire posait de nouvelles questions.

**Les parents de ta protégée ont lancé un avis de recherche à propos de leur fille, il a aussitôt été classé sans suite. Ces gens-là ont les bras longs. De plus, ils recrutent quelques Américaines avec de vrais contrats pour leur couverture, comme notre chère petite sœur. Je suppose que Jessica est également l'une d'entre elles. **

**Oui je comprends mieux, mais que peut-on faire ? Et l'ami de Vladimir il en pense quoi ? C'est celui qui travaille dans le service communication de l'ambassade Russe ?**

**C'est bien ça, Misha pense qu'il serait bon de faire intervenir les services d'Interpol.**

**Oui mais si ils interviennent, elle sera renvoyée chez elle comme une criminelle alors qu'elle est victime.**

**Peut-être qu'il est possible de trouver un arrangement ? De toutes manières nous ne pouvons pas agir seuls, c'est bien trop dangereux. Edward redescend sur terre bordel. Moi aussi je veux les voir derrière les barreaux ce sale type et ses sbires mais pas au prix de ma vie, et de celles de mes proches.**

Mon frère qui jouait la voix de la raison, on aura tout vu. Je comprenais ses peurs, je les partageais mais il y avait Bella je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas révéler ça à Emmett mais je donnerais tout pour elle. J'avais toujours cru qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que ma famille mais là j'avais la certitude qu'elle était plus importante que tout le reste. Je pourrais sacrifier ma vie pour elle, renoncer à tout ce que j'avais, partir vivre en Russie si elle me laissait une petite place dans sa vie.

**J'irais en Russie s'ils la renvoient. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais je sens que j'ai besoin d'elle.**

**Ed, petit frère avec ce qu'elle vit je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille sortir avec le psychopathe que tu es en train de devenir. Il faut que tu te reprennes. Même à moi tu commences à me faire peur.**

Il avait raison encore une fois. Mais depuis le jour où j'avais entendu sa voix, ma vie avait changé. Elle était devenue le centre de mon univers. J'avais toujours été passionné mais le contexte faisait que cet amour virait à l'obsession.

**Je ne veux pas la repousser je veux qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance. Je crois que si elle le désire, je supporterais de n'être qu'un ami.**

**Serais-tu capable de t'effacer totalement de sa vie si c'est ce qu'elle désire ? Réponds-moi franchement.**

Lapremière réponse qui me venait à l'esprit était non. Maisen prenant du recul si je savais qu'elle était heureuse quelque part loin de ce monde où elle était enfermée alors :

**Peut-être, si elle est vraiment heureuse je pense que je pourrais la laisser partir.**

**Tu es irrécupérable petit frère je vais presque la plaindre ta Bella, entre toi et Alice qui prévoit déjà des séances de shopping car dixit notre lutin elle sera sa meilleur amie.**

Mouai c'est vrai qu'Alice n'était pas ma jumelle pour rien. Je me rappelais trop bien le nombre de ses anciennes amies qu'elle avait fini par faire fuir à cause de son attitude directive. Mais Emmett n'était pas en reste. Je crois que nous devrions nous plaindre à nos parents de nous avoir fait si envahissants.

**Plains-toi. Si tu n'aimes pas mon caractère, rappelle-toi que si tout va bien tes enfants seront aussi des « irrécupérables » comme tu dis.**

Mon frère grogna un peu à cette réplique m'annonçant qu'il serait fixé dès mardi, me remercia d'avoir rassuré Rosalie, et prit congé pour la rejoindre.

**Alors ? Qu'elles sont vos réactions à chaud ? Dites moi tout lors de votre rewiev.**

**Kiss A++ Nathy**


	6. Chapter 6

**La suite, avec un peu de retard, désolée, la vie est pleine d'aléas et imprévus.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Délices Slaves**

**Partie 6**

Le lendemain Alice était là comme prévu, je m'étonnais de réussir à suivre la cadence sans trop d'erreurs.

Je lui fis part de ma conversation de la veille avec Emmett :

**Edward je pense qu'Emmett n'a pas totalement tort lorsqu'il nous traite de psychopathes, c'est vrai que je suis toujours seule. Les gens qui m'approchent prennent trop souvent la fuite. **

Je devais rêver Alice qui reconnaissait ses problèmes de sociabilité et qui s'alliait à Emmett pour dire que nous avions un problème. Je devais rêver jusqu'à présent ça avait toujours été elle et moi contre Emmett et le reste de l'humanité.

**Eh parle pour toi ! Moi j'en suis pas un ! **

**Ah non ? Alors explique-moi ce qu'on fout là ? Pourquoi nous sommes encore célibataires à notre âge ?**

**Pfff ! C'est juste qu'on a pas trouvé la bonne personne c'est tout, enfin toi car moi j'ai Bella enfin si elle veut bien de moi.**

**Mouai enfin comme tu le dis c'est si elle veut bien de toi… Je te le souhaite vraiment … car tu mérites d'être heureux et on fera tout pour gagner le cœur de ta belle. Quand à moi si je le souhaite des amants j'en ai autant que je veux. Mais je n'ai pas encore rencontré mon âme sœur. **

Là je retrouvais ma jumelle.

**Je suis sûr que tu vas le trouver, tu sais Vlad…**

**Edward je sais il est gentil il me plait bien mais non, pas mon genre. Il le sait et je sais aussi que je pourrai toujours compter sur lui, je préfère que nous restions amis.**

**OK ok, j'ai rien dit. **

En parlant de Vladimir il fallait que nous le recontactions pour qu'il organise une entrevue avec Misha, afin de se faire une idée sur l'étendue des données. Nous avions besoin d'avancer avec les bonnes cartes en mains, il était exclu de faire courir le moindre risque à nos proches tout comme aux victimes de ce milieu malsain. Je me tournais donc vers ma chère petite sœur et lui demandais :

**Et si tu l'appelais on aura plus de chance de rencontrer son ami.**

**Pourquoi moi ?**

**Tout simplement parce que personne ne dit non à Alice Cullen, et encore moins Vlad ! **

Ma sœur me tira puérilement la langue et se saisit du téléphone. Après quelques minutes elle raccrocha un sourire contrarié aux lèvres. Elle m'annonça que Vladimir et son ami souhaitaient avoir Emmett comme seul intermédiaire puisqu'il était le moins embourbé dans cette histoire. Car si on nous apercevait avec eux cela risquait de tourner au vinaigre pour nous. Il avait profité de cet appel pour lui faire la leçon encore une fois, et lui avait fait promettre de rien faire de stupide.

**Tu vois que l'on peut me dire non, bouda-t-elle.**

**Il ne t'a pas dit non, il a fait ce qu'il pense être mieux pour notre sécurité. Emmett nous tiendra au courant dés qu'il aura des infos.**

Je disais ça mais j'étais aussi contrarier qu'elle de ne pas avoir les informations en direct. Attendre n'était pas dans mon caractère… Rester inactif me rendait malade pourtant c'était la seule chose à faire en attendant le lendemain où je pourrais enfin revoir ma belle…

Alice rentra chez elle, quant à moi je fis de mon mieux pour éviter de penser. Je me plongeais dans mon travail. J'avais réussi à négocier de travailler de chez moi ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire je ne pouvais me permettre de décevoir mon employeur.

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale le lendemain arriva vite. J'étais passé chercher Alice qui m'attendait de pied ferme un sac de sport à la main. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand en arrivant à l'adresse indiquée je me retrouvais à l'arrière du bâtiment où j'avais fait le guet. Pas étonnant que je n'avais vu personne entrer ni sortir de la bâtisse leurs allers et venues se faisaient par cette porte dérobée qui donnait dans une autre rue. Igor se tenait devant la porte, il nous attendait.

Ça commence bien, pensai-je, c'est le chien de garde qui nous accueille. Je réprimais un frisson, son regard de tueur n'était pas factice. Il s'engouffrait à l'intérieur. Je pris la main d'Alice, pour nous donner du courage, à deux nous étions plus forts.

Igor avançait vite au travers du dédale des couloirs, c'est à peine si ils nous attendaient. Plus j'avançais plus j'avais envie de faire demi-tour. Il y avait quelque chose de lugubre en ces lieux. La seule chose qui me motivait à avancer, était de savoir Bella, toute proche.

Bientôt je pourrais la voir, lui parler enfin… Je pourrais croiser son regard chocolat, admirer sa peau de velours son corps qui n'était qu'un appel aux caresses. Mes pensées dérivaient vers notre moment via la webcam. Non stop ! Edward tu n'es pas là pour fantasmer mais pour apprendre à la connaître et l'aider.

Brusquement le malabar ouvrit une porte et si engouffra. Elle était là !

Je vis ses pommettes rougir, elle se tourna aussi vite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Alice se dirigea vers les filles, ouvrit son sac et commença à distribuer des accessoires pour la chorégraphie, je posais le lecteur sur une petite table et allai rejoindre le groupe.

**Bonjour, Je me présente, je m'appelle Edward. J'espère que vous êtes en forme, car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre au point la chorégraphie qui devrait plaire, à votre patron. On va commencer par un échauffement.**

Alice quant à elle les salua et leur fit une bise comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours. Je remarquais qu'elles étaient trois et non deux comme me l'avait dit Stephan. Heureusement que la chorégraphie d'Alice pouvait s'adapter.

**Un peu de musique pour donner du rythme, étirez bien tous vos muscles, je ne veux pas de claquages. Pouvez-vous me donner vos noms ? Ce sera plus simple pour les correctifs.**

**Moi c'est Tanya. Répondit la miss refaite de partout.**

**Bella. Répondit ma douce en baissant les yeux au sol à mon grand regret.**

**Jessica, mais appelle-moi comme il te plaira, répondit la folle furieuse que j'avais eue au téléphone quelques jours plus tôt.**

**OK merci on commence, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Alice commence, vous l'observez bien et, action !**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'étais amusé à ce petit jeu-là, peut-être pour avoir une couverture irréprochable aux yeux de la brute épaisse qui ne perdait pas une miette. J'aurais bien apprécié qu'il sorte et me laisse enfin tranquille avec ma promise mais il y avait les autres filles et pas sûr qu'elles aient toutes envie d'être sauvées de cet enfer.

**Tanya tiens-toi droite ! Jessica ferme ta bouche et souris. Prenez exemple sur Alice. Aller on reprend depuis le début. **

Alice et moi avions depuis tous petits un langage secret il suffisait que l'on se regarde pour nous comprendre. Elle m'invitait à me faufiler entre les filles et à les repositionner. Approcher de mon fantasme fit ressurgir une raideur entre mes jambes. Heureusement pour moi que j'avais gardé mon jean, en survêtement j'aurai été trop vite repéré. C'est pourquoi je commençais avec Jessica, au moins avec elle mon érection disparut instantanément.

Mes mains maintenant allaient se poser sur la peau satinée de ma douce, un frisson nous parcourut. Doucement je guidais son corps dans le mouvement que je voulais qu'elle fasse j'en profitais pour me coller un peu à elle. Je la touchais enfin ! C'était encore mieux que dans mes rêves. Tout contre elle je me sentais chez moi. Je la sentis frissonner, ma belle ne m'était pas indifférente pourtant elle fuyait mon contact. Je lui murmurai :

**S'il te plaît ne me repousse pas. Pas encore ! Je veux juste être près de toi.**

Mais elle me repoussa l'air de rien d'un pas de danse. Elle baissa les yeux avant de me répondre.

**Tu ne devrais pas être là.**

Toujours le même disque, j'aurais aimé qu'elle change. Si elle ne voulait pas de moi pourquoi m'avait-elle laissé ce message pour que j'en apprenne plus sur elle et sur ces origines ? Igor nous fixait, à contrecœur je m'éloignais pour rejoindre Tanya.

Tanya était une bonne danseuse mais elle avait oublié d'être naturelle. En l'approchant j'aperçus que sous sa tonne de maquillage étaient cachés de nombreux hématomes dont celui que nous avions aperçu lors de notre sortie au club. Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard, quelqu'un lui avait fait ces bleus mais qui ? Stéphan ? Igor ? Un client ? Bella en avait-elle également ? Je n'avais rien vu mais de toutes les filles présentes elle était la plus couverte.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser l'image de ma sirène couverte de bleus et rectifiais la position de Tanya. Pendant ce temps Alice s'était rapprochée de Bella pour répéter le morceau de la chorégraphie qu'elles devaient exécuter en duo. J'espérai que ma sœur aurait plus de succès que moi pour l'approcher. Alors je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas me retourner vers elles, et me concentrer sur Barbie.

Et c'est là que j'entendis un gros boum, ma belle était tombée, entrainant ma jumelle dans sa chute. Elles avaient toutes deux les quatre fers en l'air et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant cette scène.

Je me rapprochais pour les aider à se relever, Alice vexée bondit sur ses pieds, Bella par contre semblait s'être fait mal à la cheville. Je posais mes mains sur sa cheville et commençais à la masser pour la soulager, j'en éprouvais autant de bien qu'elle. Alice revint avec une poche de froid qu'elle avait apporté.

**-Tu as de la chance j'ai toujours ces trucs-là dans mon sac quand je m'entraîne. Tiens prends ça, ça va te remettre sur pied en un rien de temps.**

**- Merci Alice. C'est quoi ?**

**- Un antalgique à base de stéroïdes efficace comme décontractant musculaire.**

Tanya restait tétanisée, et fixait Igor qui venait de décrocher son téléphone accroché à sa ceinture, puis elle se détendit. La brute sortit de la pièce pour recevoir son appel.

**-Alice et Edward, je vous en supplie, partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, vous n'avez pas idée des complications qui vous attendent.**

**- Oui mais dans ce cas viens avec nous, c'est pour toi que nous sommes là, et nous ne partirons pas sans toi.**

**-Non ce n'est pas possible je ne peux pas.**

**- Et dois-je le dire à tes parents ? Ils sont morts d'inquiétude.**

**-Mes… parents, tu as appelé mes parents... Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?**

Je ressortis le morceau de papier, qu'elle m'arracha en voyant la porte se rouvrir, sur Igor.

Jessica et Tanya avaient continué de s'exercer sur la chorégraphie, elles n'avaient pas entendu ni compris de quoi nous parlions. J'étais perdu et troublé. Bella demanda à Alice si elle pouvait lui bander la cheville, afin de poursuivre l'entraînement.

Alice me regarda et s'exécuta. Je n'étais pas convaincu qu'elle ait réellement envie de nous voir partir, de toutes manières je ne le pouvais pas. En la massant j'avais aperçu quelques hématomes sur son bras et un autre sur sa jambe.

**-Voilà mais ne force pas trop, sinon tu vas en garder des séquelles.**

**- Merci Alice, mais tu sais j'en ai déjà vu d'autres, je suis d'une maladresse innée.**

**- Bon on reprend dans ce cas, le show doit être parfait d'ici pour la présentation.**

**- Mais j'ai faim moi. **Répondit Jessica. **Igor tu comptes nous apporter à manger ou quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va continuer le ventre vide.**

Je ne revenais pas de son impertinence je crus qu'elle allait se prendre une raclée mais le regard d'Igor se fit vicieux.

**-Oh c'est bon ça va arriver. T'as des réserves non ? **Lui répondit-il en s'approchant tout contre elle, le pire c'est que c'était le but qu'elle recherchait. Comment une fille, même comme elle pouvait supporter ça ? Et aimer un être aussi immonde que lui ? Ce que nous devions en retenir c'était que nous devions nous méfier d'elle.

Une fois les plats arrivés, nous mangions assis à même le sol Tanya se tenait à l'écart, Jessica faisait les yeux doux à Igor qui n'avait de cesse de nous observer, je craignais qu'il ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Alice engagea à plusieurs reprises la conversation avec Bella, qui ne répondait que par des banalités tout en me dévisageant, mes yeux se noyaient dans les siens.

**- Montre-moi ta cheville, je veux m'assurer que tu peux poursuivre.**

**-C'est bon Edward, ce n'est rien je t'assure. Dis plutôt que tu meurs d'envie de me toucher, je comprendrais mieux.**

Elle grommela un truc qui semblait être « comme les autres… »

**-Quoi mais non… enfin oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça…** je me levais et m'éloignais d'elle, pourquoi et comment pouvait-elle être si distante et cruelle envers moi ? Moi qui ne veux que son bien. Alice comprit mon désarroi, et pour éviter que les choses s'enveniment elle remit la musique et appela les filles à reprendre.

J'échangeais des regards haineux à l'encontre de Bella, l'agneau n'était pas aussi doux qu'il semblait le paraître, je m'en voulais de m'être amouraché d'elle. Comment avais-je pu tomber si bas ? Comment oui comment ?

**Comme toujours, laissez-moi vos impressions lors de votre rewiev, vous aurez un teaser.**

**Kiss A++ Nathy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici enfin le chapitre suivant… désolée pour l'attente mais le principal étant qu'il soit là.**

**Bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas la petite rewiev.**

**Délices Slaves**

**Partie 7**

Mes doutes me pesaient, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Après être tombé amoureux d'une sirène il fallait maintenant que je m'attende à être dévoré.

Le pire c'était d'avoir entraîné ma famille dans ma chute. Je me dégoûtais, me trouvais égoïste. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, même si celle qui m'avait envoûté se contrefichait de mes sentiments, elle et les autres filles du club ne méritaient pas leur sort personne ne le méritait.

C'est en mode automate que je repris les répétitions. Je me concentrais principalement sur Tanya parce que finalement mon indifférence à son égard, rendait la jeune femme moins dangereuse pour ma santé mentale.

Igor était revenu dans la pièce et l'atmosphère s'était chargée de peur. Il se tourna vers moi et aboya :

**C'est l'heure pour toi de rentrer, les filles présenteront ta chorégraphie au patron et si cela lui plaît il te rappellera. Je t'accompagne à la sortie.**

J'allais demander à Alice de préparer ses affaires pour partir quand il continua.

**Jessica, tu conduiras Alice à la salle de communication il nous faut des photos pour le site. **

**Mais protesta ma sœur, j'ai été engagée comme danseuse, pas pour travailler dans vos autres services.**

Igor ricana.

**Tu ne sais donc pas lire petite gourde. Tu as pourtant signé ton contrat… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que cela va te plaire…**

J'allais protester quand il me fit signe de le suivre, et en vue du renflement sous sa chemise je devinais qu'il était armé. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le suivre et laisser ma jumelle. Je n'étais qu'un lâche. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher les yeux de ma sœur je la suppliais silencieusement de me pardonner de la laisser dans cette enfer. J'espérai de tout cœur que Vladimir pourrait agir.

**Comme c'est touchant, t'inquiète, tu la retrouveras ce soir et si elle est gentille elle devrait être en un seul morceau.**

**Je suis son chorégraphe, elle est déjà sous contrat avec moi elle n'est venue que pour présenter un nouveau numéro, je ne comprends pas ce…**

**Moi je ne fais que suivre les ordres, si t'as des réclamations adresse-toi à qui de droit.**

**Je ne peux pas l'attendre ?**

**Non, dehors !**

Jeté comme un malpropre, je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête appeler Vladimir pour lui annoncer que ma sœur était retenue, contre son gré. Puis il préviendrait Emmett, il allait me tuer. J'en étais persuadé, à bout de nerfs, ne sachant pas où aller je restais planté là devant ce bâtiment à faire le guet. Je tapotais un message express pour résumer la situation à notre ami et à mon frère. Mon portable sonna et Vladimir m'incendia. _Bon ça c'est fait…_ Deuxième appel, c'était Emmett, il a eu mon message, je vais morfler.

**Edward mais comment as-tu pu partir sans elle ?**

**Il était armé, je ne suis pas aussi baraqué que toi. Je sais je ne suis qu'un misérable, une sous-merde.**

**C'est rien de le dire, mais dans quelle merde on se trouve là ce n'est pas possible. Bon il a dit quoi Vlad ?**

**Rien, il m'a engueulé, toi à côté t'es un enfant de cœur, je sais que tout ça est de ma faute, le pire c'est qu'elle ne veut pas de moi qu'elle me rejette en bloc, j'en suis malade.**

**Ta sœur risque sa vie et toi tu pleures pour une pétasse qui n'en vaut pas la peine t'as de la chance d'être au téléphone.**

Emmett avait raison, ça devenait une habitude chez lui et cela me fit me sentir encore plus con.

**Emmett ça bouge, Stephan arrive, il n'est pas seul il y a un blond avec lui. C'est bizarre il ne ressemble pas aux autres.**

**Prends-le en photo, qu'on puisse voir si Micha l'a dans son fichier.**

**Ok, bon c'est fait, je fais quoi, moi maintenant ?**

**Plus rien surtout ne bouge pas, observe et tiens nous informés des mouvements, t'as fait assez de conneries comme ça.**

Il n'avait pas tord, je n'étais qu'un trou du cul, j'envoyais la photo prise à Vlad vu que je n'avais pas les coordonnées de son contact.

Un bus miteux stoppa devant le bâtiment, les vitres étaient embuées, les portes s'ouvrirent une réplique d'Igor en descendit, accompagné de deux pauvres filles à peine majeures, d'une maigreur, elles semblaient avoir pleuré, leur maquillage avait coulé sur leurs joues, leurs jupes étaient courtes, couvraient tout juste leur intimité. Ce devait être un nouvel arrivage. Je prenais les photos, pas étonnant qu'Igor soit si pressé de m'expulser. Trois autres filles du même gabarit suivirent accompagnées de deux autres balèzes aux mines patibulaires, je me cachais pour continuer de prendre mes clichés, je les envoyais encore et donnais l'immatriculation du véhicule.

Puis le calme, plus rien je bouillais de devoir rester là, sans pouvoir agir, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Sans mettre ma sœur en danger, et ses pauvres filles. Je sortis de la voiture pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes, et soulager ma vessie, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'une autre voiture aux vitres embuées était à l'affut. Je décidais de m'en approcher pour voir, un peu à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Mon téléphone en mode photo je prenais la voiture, et ses occupants les images n'étant pas très nettes je réitérais mon audacieuse surveillance. Ils étaient louches eux aussi, en zoomant je me rendis vite compte qu'ils étaient armés. Je regagnais aussitôt ma Volvo où je m'enfermais pour rappeler Vladimir.

**Vlad regarde les dernières photos ya des mecs en planque ils sont armés, si ils entrent ça va être le carnage, vite magnez-vous.**

**Edward arrête de flipper comme ça c'est déjà assez tendu comme situation, t'inquiète il y a des gens pour protéger Alice à l'intérieur.**

**Hein quoi mais qui ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?**

**Je t'en ai déjà trop dit Ed, aie confiance, j'envoie la relève.**

**La quoi ? Vlad !**

Il avait raccroché, un des deux hommes de la voiture sortit et se dirigea dans ma direction, j'eus un peu de mal à garder mon calme, que devais-je faire ? Feindre l'endormissement ? Partir en quatrième vitesse en abandonnant l'ultime chance de pouvoir aider Alice ? Non je ne le pouvais pas je ne le devais pas, alors je simulais une conversation téléphonique houleuse avec une femme, pour rester dans le coin.

Ces types n'étaient pas les chiens de garde de Stephan, je le sentais. Contrairement aux malabars que notre ennemi employait, les nouveaux venus des Américains pures souches tout dans leurs attitudes les trahissaient. Mais alors qui étaient-ils ? La fameuse relève de Vlad ou des complices de Stéphan ?

Plus il approchait plus je devenais nerveux… Je n'étais pas ma sœur, j'étais un très mauvais acteur et si ma mise en scène ne faisait pas illusion que se passerait-il ? Trop tard pour changer de plan l'homme tapait à ma vitre.

De près il avait presque l'air amical, enfin si on oubliait l'arme à sa ceinture. Alors à contrecœur je finis par ouvrir ma fenêtre et fis mine de poser mon téléphone.

**Oui **

**Je vous demande de dégager vous êtes stationné sur une propriété privée !**

**Qui êtes-vous pour exiger ça ?**

**La police, petit malin.**

Il ne mentait pas, il me colla sa plaque sous le nez, pourtant n'était-il pas censé me la montrer avant de me demander de dégager ? C'était louche vraiment louche, devais-je lui raconter ce qui ce passait à l'intérieur ? Et si c'était un flic corrompu. _Trouve quelque chose à dire… attention Edi ton cerveau surchauffe._

**Je ne peux pas partir j'attends ma sœur.**

Ouf j'avais réussi à dire la vérité sans nous trahir enfin je crois.

**Ta sœur, tiens donc … bon disons que je te crois mais tu vas tout de même dégager sinon je vais avoir le regret de t'emmener au poste et ta caisse à la fourrière.**

**Mais je… n'ai rien fait de mal.**

**Je vous répète que vous êtes stationné sur une propriété privée. Alors soit vous partez immédiatement soit je vous embarque c'est à vous de choisir mais réfléchissez vite je n'ai pas que ça à faire …**

**Bon, bon ! Ok je pars et la limite de la propriété s'étend jusqu'où ?**

**Vous voulez jouer à ça ? Ok pas de problème.**

Il se redressa fit signe à son collègue, et se repencha vers moi.

**Si vous êtes encore là quand il arrive on vous embarque et vous allez vous en souvenir pour un bon bout de temps. **

Je finis par démarrer et avançai de manière à ce que je puisse toujours avoir le bâtiment à l'œil prenant garde à ne plus être en terrain soit disant privé. J'avais bien raison même si ce sont des flics, ils sont louches et leurs manières ne me plaisent pas du tout. Je recontactais Vladimir pour le tenir informé, il lâcha un « merde encore des complications. »

**Vlad dis-moi quel genre de complications ?**

**Edward bouge pas et surtout dis-moi si ya du mouvement… Ok ?**

**Ok mais combien de temps encore sans agir ? Alice est dedans.**

**Ed je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle ne craint rien.**

**J'aimerai bien qu'elle sorte de ce bordel et vite.**

Un des malabars ressortit monta dans le bus et partit avec, il devait être trop repérable ? J'alertais comme me l'avait demandé Vlad. Une grosse voiture arriva, la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond, un garde du corps et Alice, elle semblait bien aller. Elle grimpa sans contraintes dans la voiture, je les suivais en évitant de me faire repérer.

Le véhicule stoppa à quelques rues de mon appartement, Alice en descendit, et remercia les personnes l'ayant raccompagnée, un sourire radieux illuminait son visage. Je me garais et bondissait à sa rencontre.

**Alice comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu une de ses peurs. C'était qui ces types ?**

**Oui je vais bien Eddy, j'ai eu les foies moi aussi mais, tu me connais j'ai tellement jacassé que Stephan a préfère voir le show et son nouveau client a apprécié. Un gentleman de surcroît il a proposé de me raccompagner vu qu'Igor t'avait fait partir, il me fallait un chauffeur.**

Un gentleman, j'aurais tout entendu un client de Stephan qui achète ce genre de prestation ne pouvait pas être un gentleman… Ma conscience s'insurgea à cette pensée car quelques jours plus tôt j'avais moi aussi monnayé pour ce genre de service. _Ce n'est pas pareil c'était pour la bonne cause, mauvaise fois quand tu nous tiens…_

**Sinon ya du nouveau de ton côté ?**

**T'as pas vu des nouvelles filles arriver ?**

**Non, mais j'ai entendu crier et pleurer, ce devait être ça ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Tanya s'est raidie d'un seul coup en les entendant.**

**Oui elle a dû arriver dans les mêmes conditions, pfff c'est lamentable et personne ne fait rien. Quand je pense que les flics oui même les flics observent et ne bougent même pas le petit doigt.**

**Comment ça les flics ?**

**Oui une voiture avec deux molosses, que j'ai pris pour des trafiquants ou des truands n'étaient autre que des poulets malsains qui surveillaient eux aussi les allées et venues.**

**C'est dingue, ça.**

**Le pire c'est que Vlad a dit que c'était des emmerdes supplémentaires. **

**Le seul aspect positif étant que le show a plu et nous devons y retourner, j'ai insisté pour que tu y sois.**

**Mais t'es vraiment givrée ma pauvre sœur, tu comptes vraiment retourner là-bas ?**

**Ba oui et les filles tu les oublies ? Juste parce que ta Bella a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi ? Je te croyais plus combatif... Une petite phrase et tu te dégonfles, peut-être qu'elle mérite un vrai mec finalement !**

Je grimaçais à sa remarque, ma sœur savait toujours où taper pour que ça fasse mal. Mais être séparé de ma jumelle dans de telles circonstances m'avait fichu une peur bleue et je savais que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je n'y survivrais pas. Pourtant savoir les filles retenues dans de telles conditions me rendait malade. J'étais pris entre deux feux et finis par dire ce que me soufflait ma raison :

**Mais si j'y pense mais je pense aussi à notre famille, imagine les parents s'il nous arrivait quoi que ce soit ! **

Alice soupirait à ma réaction. Elle savait que j'avais raison mais était têtue, elle n'abandonnait jamais… Ce qu'elle m'annonça ne m'étonna pas :

**J'ai bien envie d'aller rendre visite à Vlad et lui tirer les vers du nez pas question de rester dans l'ignorance, nous serons plus efficaces de l'intérieur en connaissant un peu mieux nos malfrats.**

**Ok bon allez on y va tout de suite, t'as qu'à regarder les photos que j'ai prises tu me diras si tu te souviens d'avoir croisé ces personnes.**

Arrivés chez Vladimir nous fûmes accueillis par un nouveau savon. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude… Alice interrogea notre ami sur ce qu'il savait mais il ne laissa rien filtrer, prétextant que moins nous en saurions mieux ce serait pour nous. Je rageais, je savais très bien que je ne pourrais rien faire pour le faire flancher, je lâchais l'affaire. Et je me concentrais sur le récit d'Alice qui contait ce qu'elle avait vécu dans les locaux des Délices Slaves.

**Promis le chapitre suivant sera là plus rapidement, quoi que ? Cela dépendra de l'engouement de ce chapitre ! HIHIHI ! Rire sadique lol**

**Kiss A+++ Nathy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Délices Slaves**

**Partie 8**

_**POV : Alice**_

Je regardais mon frère partir pousser par la brute qu'était Igor je n'avais pas loupé l'arme que le balèze avait glissé sous sa veste. C'était anti mode ce genre de chose la bosse cassait la ligne de la belle chemise de notre hôte. Une véritable honte. Mais mes conseils en matière de mode ne permettraient pas à mon frère de rester avec moi au contraire… Ou si mais avec une jolie balle plantée dans le corps… Je secouais la tête pour me reprendre et souriais à Edward pour l'encourager à partir.

Je me rassurais en me disant que je n'étais pas toute seule et puis il m'avait parlé de photo cela ne devait pas être si terrible non ? Jessica me faisait signe de la suivre. Je m'avançais donc vers ma destinée, la mine sombre et les regards que m'avaient lancés Bella et Tanya ne m'aidaient pas à me rassurer. Si seulement c'était Bella qui m'accompagnait, elle au moins elle m'aurait indiqué ce qui m'attendait. Son petit numéro de femme glaçon ne m'avait pas convaincue j'étais sûre qu'elle était de notre côté.

**Allez dépêche-toi je dois retourner bosser. Et me faire reprendre par un amateur j'espère que Stephan ne donnera pas suite. Déjà que l'on a perdu une matinée pour apprendre votre petit numéro. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais fidéliser ma clientèle moi.**

**Un amateur ? Si tu savais danser il n'aurait pas eu besoin de te reprendre…**

**Il n'y connaît rien au milieu dans lequel on évolue, il a juste passé sa matinée à ploter Bella et dire qu'il se croyait discret… Et toi non plus tu n'as rien à faire ici, sinon tu ne serais pas là à trembler comme une feuille. On est arrivée !**

Elle me désigna une porte ouverte où trônait un canapé en cuir rouge, ainsi que plusieurs téléphones et ordinateurs. Dans le genre cliché on ne faisait pas mieux.

**Déshabille-toi, Stéphan va arriver pour les photos.**

**C'est Stéphan qui fait les photos ?**

**Ben tu t'attendais à qui il faut bien qu'il vérifie la marchandise. Bon je te laisse j'ai des hommes en manque à satisfaire. A une prochaine.**

Je m'installais sur le canapé du salon, mais ne me déshabillais pas et puis quoi encore. Je n'étais pas une de ces filles, j'avais un contrat. Mais les paroles d'Igor me revenaient… Il m'avait accusée de ne pas savoir lire. Avais-je vraiment loupé quelque chose ? Ou l'humiliation était une de leur technique pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient ? Je n'étais pas rassurée, je me demandais quelle attitude adopter, je tremblais à chaque son de pas en approche, la porte était restée entrouverte, je m'en approchais pour observer ce qui se passait. Un groupe de trois personnes arrivaient je me plaquais au mur, en entendant des cris et pleurs de femmes, je fermais les yeux et tremblais de rage et de colère, mais aussi de terreur. Deux autres personnes encore et le même scénario, puis je reconnus la voix de Stephan, il était accompagné, je regagnais rapidement le canapé.

**Bon comment ça se fait que t'es là toi ?**

**Igor et Jessica m'ont dit que je devais faire des photos.**

**Ils n'ont encore rien compris ces deux-là !**

**Je peux y aller alors ?**

**Oui, enfin non, attends je n'ai pas encore vu le numéro, va rejoindre les filles.**

**Je veux bien mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe, je ne suis pas sûre de retrouver la salle de danse.**

**Attends, alors j'ai un truc à régler avec ce Monsieur, mais après tu vas nous tenir compagnie. **

**Ok, mais ce n'est pas...**

**Pas quoi ?**

**Dans mon contrat moi je suis là pour le show.**

**Elle a du répondant cette petite brunette, mais je saurai la faire changer.**

**Moi j'aime les femmes de caractère. **répondit l'homme qui accompagnait Stephan.

**Ah ? Eh bien si elle te plaît c'est tant mieux, moi elle m'agace à toujours jacasser.**

**Mais…**

**Stop ! Plus un mot.**

Il avait presque crié ses derniers mots, je restais muette à me demander comment j'avais osé lui tenir tête. Ce Whitlock devait être un client important, il avait droit au grand jeu, en tout cas je lui suis en quelque sorte redevable, car je pense que j'aurai morflé d'avoir osé tenir tête à Stéphan, peut-être allait-il être ma porte de sortie ? Les deux hommes passèrent dans la pièce d'à côté pour avoir une conversation plus privée. A la porte, j'écoutais leur conversation, sans me faire remarquer.

**Un nouvel arrivage est prévu d'ici la fin du mois, je suis sûr que vous trouverez ce qu'il vous faut, la marchandise du jour est assez médiocre mais on devrait pouvoir en tirer un bon prix. Quant à la petite si elle vous intéresse après un mois ici elle sera plus malléable. **

**Oui un peu trop fragile à mon goût et surtout beaucoup trop maigre, pour ce que j'ai pu apercevoir dans vos couloirs, et j'aime connaître le pédigrée et être sûr de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. La petite ! Pour plaisir personnel, oui pourquoi pas mais je veux l'exclusivité ! Je n'aime pas que l'on touche à mes jouets.**

Je ne compris pas tout leur dialogue, mais je reconnaissais la voix de l'homme qui m'avait aidée tout à l'heure dans cette dernière réplique. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçue. C'était de moi qu'il parlait ainsi comme d'un jouet ? Pourtant j'avais cru un instant qu'il était différent j'avais cru lire dans ses prunelles vert d'eau de la bonté… Je secouais la tête s'il faisait affaire avec Stephan cet homme ne pouvait pas être l'ange dont il avait l'apparence et ses propos le démontraient.

**Il n'y en aura aucune, vous savez qui je suis, non ? Marché conclus je vous la réserve si ça peut vous faire plaisir.**

Je n'écoutais plus enfin non je ne voulais plus rien entendre car bien malgré moi les mots prononcés venait se graver dans ma mémoire.

**Oui bien sûr, mais je suis comme ça, j'ai des demandes de hauts rangs.**

**Bon, allons voir le numéro, vous ne regretterez pas votre choix elle ne paie pas de mine comme ça mais elle sait bouger son corps cette petite.**

**Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Il était de retour dans le salon où je me trouvais, j'avais filé pour me réinstaller sur le canapé pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Je baissais la tête et jouais avec mes doigts. Je devais vite cesser si je ne voulais pas qu'ils se rendent compte de ma nervosité.

Nous arpentions le dédale de couloir, jusqu'à la salle de danse qui n'était pas si loin, que je le pensais, par moment des pleurs se faisaient entendre derrière quelques portes je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'en tienne compte, pour mon bien-être. Mais une boule se formait dans mon ventre.

Je suivais l'homme blond de près voire même de très près. Je pouvais sentir son corps frôler le mien lors de certains de ses mouvements je me mis à penser que ce n'était pas si désagréable. Et merde je devenais folle. La folie de mon frère était-elle contagieuse ? Car apprécier le contact de son bourreau n'était pas une attitude saine. Ressaisis-toi Alice ! Pense à autre chose…

Jessica ! Je ne sais pas si cette pensée allait me sauver ou bien m'emmener au tombeau mais je venais de réaliser qu'elle m'avait confié aller travailler pour fidéliser ses clients ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne serait pas à la salle de danse mais en train de délivrer une prestation d'un genre douteux.

**Stephan ! Je crois que Jessica ne sera pas dans la salle de danse, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait s'occuper de clients.**

**Depuis quand je t'ai donné la permission de parler sans que tu en aies l'autorisation ? Fais chier cette garce de Jessica qui ne fait jamais ce qu'on attend d'elle, si elle n'écartait pas les jambes si facilement je l'aurais virée depuis longtemps. Jasper et Alice rendez-vous en salle de répétition, elle est juste là, c'est la troisième porte sur la gauche. Je vais chercher notre nympho !**

Je baissais la tête et me taisais, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Tandis que Stéphan filait dans le sens inverse me laissant avec le dénommé Jasper.

Cet homme avait vraiment quelque chose de différent dans sa manière de m'observer, comme s'il cherchait à me décrypter. C'était étrange et dérangeant surtout que sous son regard je sentais mon corps s'enflammer de désir. Pas bon vraiment pas bon si ça l'était mais…

**J'ai hâte de te voir danser Stéphan m'a vanté tes mérites et ta souplesse.**

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, les mots n'étaient pas flatteurs mais la façon dont il avait prononcé ses mots au creux de mon oreille étaient à la limite de me faire frémir. Pour toute réponse j'accélérais le pas, pressée de retrouver les filles d'en finir et de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi. Je rêvais d'un bon bain chaud et d'un bon verre pour oublier cette affreuse journée.

Je reconnus la salle où j'étais précédemment, enfin ! Le parcours m'avait semblé bien long. Bella et Tanya étaient encore là en train de s'entraîner à une autre chorégraphie. Je soufflais de soulagement. Je n'étais plus seule face ce Whitlock. Je filais rejoindre les filles pour m'échauffer leur expliquant que le maître des lieux arrivait pour voir le résultat de notre travail.

Stéphan et Jess nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Sans plus attendre, j'enclenchais la musique, me constituais un masque pour cacher ma nervosité et m'élançais dans mes pas de danse suivi par mes coéquipières. Je fermais les yeux un instant me laissant parcourir par la mélodie. Plus rien d'autre n'existait j'étais bien, j'oubliais le regard de Stéphan braqué sur nous, nous déshabillant du regard comme si nous étions des choses et celui de Jasper à la fois doux et dur. Ouvrant les yeux je me concentrais sur mes nouvelles amies, j'étais fière d'elles, même Jessica était parfaite et donnait le meilleur d'elle.

Une fois le numéro terminé, je levais les yeux vers le Slave et attendais son verdict avec une pointe d'espoir car même si j'étais terrorisée l'aventure ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi :

**Très bien, les clients vont aimer. Alice tu rentres chez toi et tu dis à ton mec qu'il est embauché.**

Je me retiens de dire qu'Edward n'était pas mon « mec ». Mais je pris mon courage à deux mains pour demander :

**Heu par contre, vu que l'autre malabar a renvoyé mon chauffeur je fais comment moi pour rentrer ?**

**Je peux vous raccompagner si vous le désirez chère demoiselle.**

Ouf sauvée, mon blond avait répondu avant Stéphan. Attendez une minute mon blond. C'est officiel : j'étais perdue !

Le gentleman était de retour, je ne comprenais vraiment rien à cet individu. Etait-il victime d'un dédoublement de personnalité ou était-ce une de ses ruses ? Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais qu'accepter son offre. Et si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même je devais avouer qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente.

**Ah, je veux bien car le coin est assez mal fréquenté, je ne dis pas ça pour vous, mais bon j'aimerai rentrer entière.**

**Vous rentrerez entière à bon port je vous l'assure.**

**Bon alors on peut y aller ?**

Il me fit un signe de la tête pour me dire qu'il était prêt, salua l'odieux Stéphan et me prit par la main pour me conduire vers une belle Berline. Je regardais le ciel une dernière fois avant de m'engouffrer dans le spacieux véhicule. Les dés étaient lancés…


	9. Chapter 9

**Un petit chapitre pour passer ce long weekend de l'ascension.**

**Délices Slaves**

**Partie 9**

_**POV : Edward. **_

J'écoute attentivement chaque mot du récit de ma sœur, je me bâillonne intérieurement pour ne pas l'interrompre. C'est tellement dur de ne pas réagir. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. Tout est de ma faute si elle a vécu cette journée si on l'a traitée comme une traînée, un morceau de viande.

Jusqu'à présent ma haine n'était dirigée que vers Stephan et ses hommes de main mais là, cet homme blond vient d'entrer dans ma liste des hommes à abattre. Bien que ma sœur le trouve différent lorsque Stéphan n'est pas dans la même pièce cela n'excuse pas les mots qu'il a eus.

Quand enfin Alice s'arrête de parler je peux enfin m'exprimer librement :

_Tu as dit que l'homme qui t'a ramenée est un gentleman. Pourtant vu le portrait que tu viens d'en faire, c'est tout le contraire._

_Edward, je n'oublie pas ce qu'il a dit, comment le pourrais-je ? Mais dans la voiture j'ai découvert un homme charmant, drôle et cultivé qui s'est soucié de mon bien-être._

Lorsqu'elle prononce ses mots la petite lueur qui apparaît dans ses yeux ne me plaît pas du tout, ma jumelle est sous le charme de ce monstre.

_Ne sois pas naïve, bien sûr qu'il sait être agréable d'après ce que tu m'as dit il fréquente la haute. Mais un beau physique et de belles paroles ne font pas de lui un homme bien._

Désespéré, je cherche du soutien auprès de Vladimir. Mais il ne veut pas me soutenir et retourne sur moi la faute.

_Écoute-moi Edward si on en est là c'est à cause de toi non ? Alors ne blâme pas ta sœur qui fait tout pour que tu ne commettes pas l'irréparable. _

_Et bien moi qui pensais que tu te rangerais de mon côté, pff ! En tous cas qu'il ne s'approche pas d'elle ou je le démonte._

_Qui te dit que ça ne me plairait pas ?_

_Alice non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?_

_Sache que ta sœurette sait très bien éconduire les vilains garçons. _

Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu, non c'est impossible mon audition doit me jouer des tours. Vladimir ne peut pas avoir dit ça. Ce n'est pas un garçon comme on en croise à tous les coins de rue. Mais un mec qui considère les femmes comme des choses, qui n'a aucune notion du bien et du mal et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit armé. Alors je ne vois pas ce que ma sœur haute comme trois pommes peut faire face à lui. Mais vu le regard que me lance mon ami, je sens qu'il faut que je me taise.

_Merci Vlad, je te promets de m'arranger pour ne pas me retrouver seule avec lui, si ça peut te rassurer, mais de toutes manières nous ne pouvons plus faire machine arrière._

_Alice, as-tu récupéré le double de ton contrat ?_

_Non, je n'avais qu'une envie sortir de ce couac, j'avoue même ne plus y avoir pensé._

_Bon, il faudra le récupérer pour avoir des pièces supplémentaires._

_Des pièces supplémentaires ? Explique-toi Vlad, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez. On a tout de même le droit de savoir non !_

_Désolé mais moins vous en saurez et mieux vous serez préservés. Entre les photos et les descriptions qu'a faites Alice on va pouvoir avancer et monter un plan, d'intervention, mais il faut y aller à petit pas, et comme l'a dit Alice c'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière._

_Ouai peut-être bien mais bon c'est nous qui sommes dans la cage aux fauves !_

_Allez Edward rentrons, tu dois encore améliorer tes commentaires sur les points critiques de la chorégraphie, demain nous n'aurons pas le droit aux faux pas._

_Quoi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien ?_

_Tu as trop été hypnotisé par ta sirène qui d'ailleurs ne veut pas de ton aide. Jessica me l'a fait remarquer donc il faut rester intransigeant et avec toutes les danseuses._

Merde, si Jessica a remarqué mon attirance pour Bella nul doute que Stéphan s'en aperçoive également. Je dois vraiment faire plus attention.

_Vlad, dis-moi juste un truc pour nous rassurer._

_Bon ok sachez juste que vous n'êtes pas seuls dans l'arène. À demain et n'oubliez pas de faire un rapport, si vous pouviez continuer les photos, ça aiderait pour la suite._

J'ai bien envie de le cuisiner un peu plus mais, Alice tombe d'épuisement, et nous avons encore du pain sur la planche. Toute la soirée, je me repasse en boucle l'unique information qui a été donnée. La nuit a été agitée, je rêve de ma belle qui disparaît dès que je l'approche. Je me vois à genoux à l'implorer de m'aimer, mais elle s'éloigne encore plus en riant. Puis d'autres rêves avec ce blond au brushing parfait qui enlace ma jumelle, et lui glisse la langue dans l'oreille.

_Edward réveille-toi, ça fait un bon quart d'heure que je tambourine à ta porte, j'ai bien cru que tu étais parti sans moi, c'est ta concierge qui m'a donné le double des clés._

Il fait déjà bien jour, un coup d'œil au réveil et il ne reste qu'une heure avant le rendez-vous au club. Être en retard aurait été mal perçu, même chez les malfrats il y a des règles, et la ponctualité en fait partie.

_Mince, quelle nuit ! Je file sous la douche je suis en nage, fais couler du café bien corsé sœurette, j'ai eu une sale nuit._

_Oui mais magne-toi, je te prépare tes fringues_.

_**POV : Alice.**_

Lui aussi a mal dormi, me dis-je en doublant la dose de café dans le filtre, moi aussi j'ai très peu dormi, et je me remets à penser à ce doux rêve dans les bras de ce bellâtre aux deux visages qui m'a fait fondre, comment vais-je faire pour ne pas me trahir ? Il y a quelque chose de spécial chez lui, mon intuition ne m'a que rarement trompée. Je sors les vêtements de mon frère, les pose sur son lit, et verse le café fumant dans les mugs.

_Alice tu rigoles je ne vais tout de même pas mettre cette horrible chemise je vais ressembler à un mac._

_Ba quoi ? Tu passeras inaperçu comme ça non ? Et puis on n'a pas le temps pour faire les essayages, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard._

_Tu me le payeras, sois en sûr._

_Oui, oui si tu veux, allez, avale-moi ce café t'as une sale tête, tu veux que je conduise ?_

_Ah non alors, j'suis peut-être ridicule dans cette tenue mais j'ai encore ma fierté et j'ai envie de vivre._

Ce qu'Edward peut être rabat-joie. Ce n'est pas comme si je conduisais mal bon je l'avoue j'ai un goût prononcé pour la vitesse. Assise sur le siège passager je joue avec mon téléphone quand je reçois un message d'Emmett. Je pense tout d'abord qu'il s'agit d'une info concernant notre affaire mais non ! Il nous rappelle que nous sommes invités le soir même pour qu'il nous annonce si l'insémination a pris. Il fait bien de nous le rappeler avec tous ces événements je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

_Ed, Emmett nous rappelle que notre présence est exigée ce soir._

_Oh ! Merde j'ai complètement zappé, on va enfin savoir si la famille s'agrandit ou non, en y repensant, c'est à cause de mon don de sperme que cette histoire a commencé._

_C'est vrai, sans sa stérilité on ne serait pas dans cette merde. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si on oublie, ou qu'on arrive en retard, Stéphan sera un agneau comparé à Rosalie._

Je taquine mon jumeau. J'espère qu'il arrivera à se détendre un peu, le club se trouve au coin de la rue. Je me demande, si mon beau blond sera là ! Mon intuition me souffle que oui. Mon intuition ou mon envie qui parle ? Perdue dans mes pensées les images de mon rêve s'imposent à moi. C'est à peine si j'entends Edward grommeler en se garant :

_Je ne suis pas stérile mais c'est sûr que je risque de le devenir si on oublie la soirée de Rose. Bon tu es prête petite sœur ?_

_Je ne suis pas ta petite sœur je suis née une minute avant toi… Mais oui prête. _

_**POV : Edward**_

J'attrape les sacs avec les vêtements de rechange et de quoi parer aux éventuelles blessures, sans oublier l'appareil photo, la musique pour cette chorégraphie. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air avant d'entrer dans l'antre du diable, pour me donner un peu de courage. Ma sœur, elle, est déterminée, elle sait que je suis mal et me réconforte par son sourire, elle est si forte.

_Allez, viens tu vas voir, on va les rouler dans la farine, et la bombe a retardement va bientôt exploser, nous n'aurons pas besoin de jouer cette mascarade très longtemps._

_Regarde c'est les flics malsains qui sont dans la bagnole grise là-bas._

_Mince, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous assimiler à ce milieu de luxure._

_De toute façon ça ne changera plus rien, mais je me demande de quel côté ils sont vraiment ?_

Igor toujours de son air aimable nous escorte jusqu'à la salle de répétition, où se trouvent Bella, Jessica et une nouvelle fille, Tanya manque à l'appel.

_Où est Tanya ?_

_C'est Angela qui va la remplacer, Tanya est souffrante._

_J'espère qu'elle sera vite sur pied car elle a un réel potentiel._

Pas de réponses, je saurai bien d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui est réellement arrivé à cette pauvre fille, qui la veille déjà, portait des traces de coups. Je regarde furtivement ma douce, mais dévie mon regard lorsqu'elle m'observe. Ses mots de la veille résonnent encore en moi, mais je n'arrive pas à croire un seul instant que cette fille si fragile et si pure puisse être si froide et dure à mon égard. Alice a suggéré que c'est sans doute un masque une façade pour tenir le coup, dans cet enfer où elle a mis les pieds sans pouvoir s'en sortir.

_Angela comme tu ne connais pas la chorégraphie tu vas regarder et ensuite, tu te joindras à nous, ça te va ?_

_Oui, très bien. _

A-elle répondu d'une voix à peine audible, encore une fille qui a atterri là sans en avoir réellement le choix, combien de victimes allons-nous pouvoir arracher aux griffes de ce milieu ? Alice cadre bien les filles, moi je me contente de remettre la musique et la stopper et demande un peu plus de concentration aux danseuses. Je lute pour ne pas poser mes yeux sur la peau laiteuse de mon ange. Jessica est toujours aussi arrogante et déplacée, au bout de deux bonnes heures je leur autorise de faire une pause.

_Angela c'est très bien, tu sais bien bouger ton corps, mais lâche-toi un peu plus, n'oublie pas que le show est destiné à un public qui en demande toujours un peu plus et qui veut rêver de vos formes. _

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça. Mais le sourire d'Igor me permet de comprendre qu'il est là pour m'observer, il doit évaluer mes capacités et me cerner me jauger dans mes fonctions, il ne m'a pas démasqué, pour le moment.

_J'ai besoin de me soulager, où sont les WC ?_

_Deuxième porte sur la droite en sortant. _

Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'escorte mais non, ai-je gagné sa confiance ? Ou est-ce un piège ? En me rendant aux toilettes je suis tenté une fraction de seconde de me tromper de porte, mais la voix de la raison me dit de ne pas le faire.

Je retrouve les danseuses qui discutent avec Alice sur certains passages de la chorégraphie comme le feraient de vraies danseuses professionnelles, ce sont des danseuses mais d'un autre genre. Jessica s'est absentée tout comme Igor, que font-ils, où sont-ils ? J'en profite pour demander des nouvelles de Tanya, Bella répond.

_Elle a fait une mauvaise chute. _

_Ah, mais Igor a dit qu'elle était malade._

_On peut dire ça comme ça aussi, de toute façon ça change quoi, pour vous ?_

_Rien mais, il est normal de s'inquiéter non ?_

_Ça ne vous regarde pas, évitez de poser trop de questions à moins de vouloir vous aussi faire de mauvaises chutes._

_C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

Igor revient avec Jessica, et me demande de le suivre, je regarde ma sœur qui me dit que tout va bien se passer qu'elles vont reprendre l'entraînement et passer les costumes, pour voir ce que ça donne. Moi penaud je reste sans un mot, à suivre l'armoire à glace dans le couloir jusque dans la boîte où des femmes dansent revêtues d'un ridicule bout de tissu qui se perd dans leur fente. Quelques hommes éméchés bavent et les matent en buvant de l'alcool alors qu'il n'est pas encore midi.

_Viens par là, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Attends ici._

Je me retrouve dans un salon privé avec une petite table, des coussins molletonnés, des vitres teintées, je me sens observé, alors je joue le jeu. Igor revient avec une fille brune au regard profond, il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et nous laisse.

_Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, je suis l'hôtesse qui va t'accompagner jusqu'au septième ciel._

_Ah, mais c'est que…_

_Ne soit pas timide, je ne te plais pas ? Regarde mes seins ils sont gorgés à souhait et ne demandent qu'à être cajolés._

Elle est bien faite, et ses caresses réveillent aussitôt mon membre bien trop à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que déjà, elle se retrouve à genoux devant moi prête à me faire une fellation, que dois-je faire ? Après tout qui le saura ? Je dois me laisser faire, pour ne pas risquer de faire sauter ma couverture. Non ! Me crie ma conscience mais mon pantalon et mon caleçon tombent à mes pieds. Cette fille a des doigts de fée, et sa langue hummm sa bouche chaude… Je bascule la tête en arrière perdant pied et imagine que c'est Bella qui s'occupe de moi.

**Alors ? Vite à vos rewievs**

**A+**

**Nathy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Délices Slaves**

**Chapitre 10**

Elle sait y faire, cette fille mais pourquoi ai-je ouvert les yeux ? Ce qui d'un seul coup m'a coupé tout effet, mon membre est devenu tout mou. Pour quoi vais-je passer ?

Elle a beau me caresser, rien n'y fait je la ramène vers moi, et lui sors une excuse bidon.

_Désolé, mais j'ai trop forcé hier soir, et là je dois être sur la réserve._

_Eh bien, pourtant on était bien partis._

_Je sais mais c'est comme ça, bon avec tout ça moi j'ai du pain sur la planche j'ai une chorégraphie à huiler pour ce week-end. Peux-tu m'indiquer le chemin à emprunter pour y retourner ?_

_Au bout du couloir, tu tournes deux fois à droite et ensuite ce doit être la 3ème ou 4ème porte sur ta gauche. A bientôt beau mâle j'ai bien l'intention de te satisfaire la prochaine fois._

_Oui, j'en suis sûr._

Ouf j'ai bien cru qu'Igor allait me sauter dessus en sortant du box privé, mais non il n'est pas là, il y a par contre un peu plus de monde dans la salle, les deux pervers ont été rejoints par deux autres et quelques hommes en costumes trois pièces aux airs patibulaires discutent au bar, avec une serveuse qu'ils tripotent ouvertement.

Écœuré de voir ce genre de gestes, de plus que cette fille semble y prendre un malin plaisir, cela me révolte intérieurement. Ma conscience me conseille de passer outre et de poursuivre mon chemin, chose que je fais. Tout cela a embrouillé quelque peu mon esprit, je ne me souviens plus trop des indications pour rejoindre ma sœur.

Je choisis mon chemin un peu au hasard et espère que la chance me conduise à destination. Ce qui doit se produire arrive je me perds dans le dédale de couloirs, qui aurait pu croire que le club soit si grand ? Je m'arrête pour réfléchir, je m'aperçois que j'ai tourné en rond. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour visualiser à nouveau la brunette et ses explications. « Au bout du couloir, tu tournes deux fois à droite et ensuite ce doit être la 3ème ou 4ème porte sur ta gauche. ». Voilà oui c'est bien ça je peux presque entendre sa voix.

Je suis les indications données, cette fois sans me tromper quand je croise Jessica. A son bras se tient le blond qui a raccompagné ma jumelle. Je ne l'ai pas vu de près mais j'ai bien reconnu sa chevelure.

Un gentleman, si j'avais pu j'aurais éclaté de rire car la description d'Alice est tout sauf vraie. Non l'homme qui est devant moi, n'a rien d'un homme bien. Son air arrogant en dit long sur sa personnalité. Il évolue comme chez lui dans ce club. Et ce qu'il va faire en compagnie de Jessica est plus qu'évident. Son sourire parle pour lui, il va la baiser, je n'en ai aucun doute.

Je passe mon chemin, je me fous pas mal de cette peste de Jessica, satisfait qu'il la choisisse elle plutôt que ma sœur.

J'arrive à la salle où les filles s'entraînent mais surprise seules Bella et Angela sont dans la pièce.

_Où est Alice ?_

_Victoria est venue la chercher pour l'emmener dans la réserve pour choisir des accessoires complémentaires. Elle m'a laissé le soin d'entraîner Angela en attendant ton retour._

_Bien montrez-moi vos progrès alors !_

J'ai pris le soin de prendre un ton froid et détaché. Je ne veux plus que mon attirance pour Bella prenne le dessus. Et je n'apprécie pas d'être encore séparé d'Alice la dernière fois que cela s'est produit les choses n'ont pas bien tourné. Je tente de me concentrer sur les filles qui ondulent devant moi en particulier sur Angela car c'est beaucoup moins dangereux pour moi.

Les minutes s'égrènent longuement, Alice ne revient pas. Le silence de la pièce devient pesant seule la musique raisonne dans les lieux. Je fais de mon mieux pour rectifier le positionnement des deux danseuses et paraître professionnel. Mais n'étant qu'un homme et un homme amoureux d'ôtant plus ma main s'attarde un instant de trop sur la jambe de Bella qui en profite pour me lancer une pique.

_Au fait Edward. Lena est passée tout à l'heure pour vérifier que tu ne t'étais pas perdu ce qu'apparemment tu as fait. Tu lui as fait forte impression tu sais enfin au début..._

Comment, ose-t-elle me faire ce genre de réflexions, n'a-t-elle pas compris que je ne veux qu'elle et personne d'autre ? Serait-elle jalouse ? Je pique un fard et me venge en augmentant la cadence et lui lance un regard noir. Mais c'était mal la connaître, elle ne baisse pas les yeux.

Le temps passe, Angela tombe d'épuisement, je leur accorde une pause, Igor n'est pas revenu, je prends donc la décision d'aller à la recherche de ma sœur.

_Edward attends-moi, ce n'est pas prudent pour toi de te retrouver seul dans ces couloirs, tu pourrais te perdre._

_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et encore moins de tes insinuations._

Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne, un frisson me parcourt jusqu'à l'échine, je m'arrête et tente de comprendre, où elle veut en venir. Je me noie dans ses yeux chocolat, son souffle s'unit au mien, nos lèvres fondent l'une sur l'autre, un festival de sensation d'extase m'envahit, mon érection très présente la fait rugir de plaisir. J'ai retrouvé celle dont je suis tombé amoureux et non le glaçon qui l'a remplacée depuis quelques jours.

_Hum ! C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas possible dans ce contexte-là, Stephan pourrait t'égorger, s'il te voyait poser tes mains sur moi. Surtout qu'il t'a offert Léna._

_Mais moi je ne veux pas d'elle, et tu le sais bien, viens avec moi je te rendrais heureuse, loin de tout ça._

_Arrête, je ne peux pas, tu le sais, ils feraient du mal à mes parents, ma famille, ils ont mes papiers tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire._

_Je ne suis pas seul, aie confiance, on trouvera une solution._

Elle se jette au sol, sans crier garde, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Igor approchait.

_- Aie j'ai mal, Edward aide-moi à rejoindre l'infirmerie, je ne peux plus me tenir droite, c'est insupportable._

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, elle s'est d'un seul coup pliée en deux, elle semble avoir mal au ventre, j'ai dû trop les faire travailler, je pense qu'elle devrait se reposer un peu et prendre des vitamines, et surtout manger un peu._

_- Ok bon je m'en occupe, toi retourne avec les autres !_

_- Sais-tu où est…_

_- Aie je crois que je vais vo…_

Bella simule des hauts le cœur, je comprends qu'il ne faut pas que je demande où se trouve ma sœur.

_- C'est la 2ème porte à gauche, retiens-toi sinon tu vas déguster si tu me gerbes dessus. Rétorqua-t-il à Bella._

J'ouvre la porte pour leur facilité la tâche et entrer dans la comédie.

Je regagne la salle d'entraînement Jessica a rejoint Angela, je fais de mon mieux pour les reprendre le cours des choses, et tente de les rassurer en prouvant que je suis différent des hommes qui se trouvent ici, je ne suis pas comme eux.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise parmi les jeunes femmes. Et puis je suis tourmenté par les mots de Bella, son revirement soudain. Et le fait qu'elle m'ait empêché de demander où se trouve Alice. Encore une fois cela sent mauvais. Petite sœur où es-tu ?

_**POV Alice.**_

Edward est parti avec Igor et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de le savoir avec cette brute et si nous avions été démasqués ? Non impossible ! Edward rentrait de plus en plus dans son rôle. Moi même j'ai été surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il s'est glissé dans son personnage pour parler à Angela.

Je me vide vite de mes peurs et me concentre sur la chorégraphie. La danse a toujours fait partie de ma vie tout comme le stylisme, ce sont de parfaits exutoires. Suivre la musique, fermer les yeux, ne plus penser à rien.

_Alice… Alice… ALICE !_

Merde j'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir Victoria qui me fixe l'air mécontente. Oups déjà que depuis la derrière fois qu'elle a dû me remplacer, elle ne m'apprécie guère là je crois que je viens de me faire une ennemie en l'ignorant ainsi même si ce n'est pas volontaire. Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux avec son regard noir et un petit air satisfait, elle me dit.

_Suis-moi. Stephan m'a demandé de t'emmener à la réserve pour que tu choisisses d'autres accessoires. _

J'obtempère sans broncher je demande à Bella d'aider Angela en attendant mon retour. Elle ne me conduit nullement à une réserve, mais à un petit salon privé au décor baroque et aux multiples miroirs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, il est plus qu'évident que l'endroit n'est pas un salon de thé. Et je comprends le pourquoi de son sourire satisfait, elle va avoir sa revanche. Profitant de ma nervosité elle me laisse en refermant la porte à clé au passage. Je suis piégée !

Quelque minutes plus tard j'entends le cliquetis d'une clé et la porte s'ouvre sur Jasper en compagnie de Jessica. Celle-ci ne s'attarde pas et me laisse face à face avec celui qui a hanté mes dernières nuits.

Je sens son regard parcourir mon corps. Ses yeux brûlent d'un feu qui ne veut dire qu'une chose : sexe. Je sens mon intimité traîtresse se détremper pour cet homme qui m'a en quelque sorte achetée. Mon corps ne désire que de se soumettre à ses moindres volontés et ma tête essaie de me ramener à la raison en me rappelant qui il est.

Un réel débat intérieur se produit en moi entre mon envie de succomber à la tentation et le devoir de rester de marbre, l'ange gardien triomphera-t-il du petit démon ?

Il fait un pas vers moi et je comprends que je ne peux pas lui résister quitte à en perdre mon âme !

Mon corps entier le réclame, mes joues sont écarlates, et pour couronner le tout je suis muette comme une carpe, chose qui ne me ressemble pas du tout. Comme hypnotisée je me laisse guider par les caresses de ses doigts et de ses lèvres, je lâche un râle de plaisir. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir encore tenir sur mes jambes, je me laisse tomber sur le moelleux sofa, invitant ainsi mon compagnon à poursuivre son exploration.

_- Humm je t'ai imaginée plus farouche, j'aime ta peau, vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- C'est Victoria qui m'a…_

_- Arrête un peu ton cinéma, tu n'es pas comme les autres, qu'essaies-tu de cacher ?_

_- Moi mais rien, je ne comprends pas ? Quand tu es près de moi mon corps ne me répond plus, je perds mes moyens._

_- Hum, apprécies-tu mes caresses ? Et quand je te touche là ? Et ici ? Comme ça ?_

_- J'avoue oui._

_-Alors laisse-toi aller je te sens en conflit intérieur, bois un peu de champagne, tu verras tout ira bien mieux après._

_-Après, mais après quoi ?_

_- Tu sais bien._

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, à quoi veut-il jouer en me faisant boire ? Je me force à regarder autre chose que ses yeux hypnotiques, mais sa bouche sensuelle et gourmande m'attire comme un aimant. Je recule un peu sur le sofa passe le bras droit en arrière et fais tomber le seau à glace et son contenu, Je n'ai pas prémédité cela mais ça a créé un espace, un infime instant qui me permet de reprendre mes esprits, de réveiller la Alice que je suis. Alors je décide de changer le sujet de conversation.

_- Je ne comprends pas, où est Edward ? Il va s'inquiéter !_

_-Tu vois que c'est ton mec ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il prend du bon temps avec Léna._

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je me redresse en un éclair.

_Ce n'est pas possible, pas lui, non il ne peut pas._

_Je pensais que tu étais libre mais, je me suis trompé à ton sujet._

_C'est mon frère, jumeau._

Un silence plane dans le salon privé, Jasper en position assise tend la main et attrape la mienne, me force à prendre place à sa droite. Et me murmure…


	11. Chapter 11

**Comme prévu un petit chapitre en attendant mon retour de vacances, le chapitre suivant est bouclé et l'autre d'après bien avancé, Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux et celles qui en prennent. Je tiens à rappeler que cette fic est écrite à 4 mains avec Kalika-ma. Bonne lecture et a dans 3 semaines**

**Délices Slaves**

**Chapitre 11**

_**POV Alice.**_

Je le savais… Mais je suis content que tu aies suffisamment confiance pour me le dire. Même si c'est certainement un de tes torts. Il faut savoir parfois tenir sa langue belle Alice.

Il m'a piégée et je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue. Maintenant je sens qu'il va me planter là moi et ma libido et rejoindre Stephan pour lui offrir l'information.

Mais il ne part pas. Son regard s'est planté dans le mien affamé. Je suis incapable de bouger. Ses lèvres viennent de plonger sur les miennes douces et habiles, je perds définitivement la tête, au diable Stephan. Au diable n'être qu'un objet aux mains de celui qui m'embrasse. Je veux que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Ses mains expertes me déshabillent en un coup de vent. Nue et offerte, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir sous son regard qui brûle de désir. Mais il ne me touche pas… Pourtant je rêve qu'il me touche. Des milliers de papillons dansent au creux de mon ventre. Je frotte mes jambes l'une contre l'autre et cherche désespérément à apaiser le feu qui bout dans mes replis intimes.

_Bon sang. Magnifique tu es magnifique ! Touche-toi pour moi !_

Telle une marionnette mes mains se mettent à bouger selon sa volonté. Mes doigts écrasent ma peau. Ils s'attardent sur mes seins et jouent avec mes tétons qui pointent vers lui. Puis lentement très lentement mes doigts s'égarent entre mes lèvres brûlantes. Je gémis et commence à titiller mon bouton magique. Merde que c'est bon… Mon bassin pousse contre mes doigts. Jasper grogne hypnotisé par le spectacle que je lui offre. Une bosse plus que visible apparaît dans son pantalon.

_Alice tu m'excites, j'aimerai goûter tes sucs, m'emplir de ta chaleur, te remplir de ma grosseur, je veux t'entendre jouir sur mon sexe._

_Alors qu'attends-tu ?_

_Je préfère attendre et te voir te donner du plaisir, j'ai tout mon temps, pour te posséder, ici ou ailleurs. Si tu le désires tant._

La sonnerie de son téléphone résonne, il s'empresse de répondre son visage change, ses yeux noircis de désir redeviennent bleu azur, il prend un air grave et sérieux à la fois, mon blond est un réel mystère. Je ne comprends pas comment d'un instant à l'autre il arrive à changer radicalement de rôle. Un instant je me repasse sa dernière phrase dans ma tête, et essaie d'y trouver un sens, y en a-t-il un ?

_Désolé princesse mais le devoir avant tout, on m'attend, je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas ce petit interlude._

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que déjà il a quitté le salon privé, je reste bouche bée. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits, me rhabille et ramasse quelques glaçons pour calmer le feu en moi. Si Edward me voit dans cet état il va péter un câble.

Trop perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas vu arriver Victoria.

_Alors tu t'es bien amusée ? Viens, je te ramène à la chorégraphie._

_Et les accessoires ils sont où ? Que vont penser les autres ?_

_Ahhh ahhh ahhh ! Tu sais elles savent très bien ce que tu faisais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche, tu ne semblais pas si farouche que ça tout à l'heure._

Rouge écarlate, je réalise que ses miroirs sont des miroirs sans teint, on m'a observée, peu être même filmée, qui sait ?

_Comment ça ? Tu regardais ?_

_Oui j'adore ta façon de te pincer le bout des seins, dommage que personne n'ait pu éteindre le feu en moi._

_Tu étais seule ?_

_Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre avec moi là ?_

_Non, mais Edward ne doit pas apprendre ce qui s'est passé, je peux compter sur toi ? Même si je sais qu'entre nous les choses ont mal démarré._

_Je ne suis pas une balance. Me répond Victoria._

_Merci._

Je suis mal à l'aise, de mettre ainsi donnée en spectacle, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas me prendre, il savait qu'on nous observait, le salaud, il aurait pu me le dire, non ? Je lui ferai payer foi d'Alice.

Après quelques mètres de la porte, dans le couloir, un carton d'accessoires nous attend.

Merci mon Dieu ou qui que ce soit, au moins mon frère ne me posera pas trop de questions. J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre moi-même ce que j'ai fait.

Je constate avec soulagement que les filles ont bien progressé, même la remplaçante de Tanya, elle est presque au point. Je sais que nous devons boucler tous les détails pour le show test du week-end, plus que deux jours, mais je suis sûre que nous serons parfaites sur la scène.

Edward est tendu, je remarque l'absence de Bella, je pose la question, Jessica me répond qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, un peu barbouillée.

_Mince j'espère qu'elle sera vite remise, sinon on est dans la mouise._

_Ne t'inquiète pas Alice elle sera là demain. Tu en as mis du temps pour trouver ces accessoires ! _lance mon frère avec un air rempli de sous-entendus_._

_Et toi ta petite balade a été agréable ? _

Nous nous observons, tentant de comprendre la nature de nos promenades simultanées je prie pour qu'il ne découvre rien, mais je me demande s'il avait été dans une position similaire à la mienne. Puis il renchérit.

_Bon j'espère que Jessica a terminé de servir de guide à celui qui t'a raccompagnée l'autre jour. Mais comme tu le sais nous devons assurer notre show._

Et merde Edward a dû croiser Jasper et Jessica dans les couloirs. Maintenant comment justifier que je suis au courant, je jette un coup d'œil à Jessica et répond.

_Oui, je l'ai croisé moi aussi._

Mensonge, ma phrase sonne faux et mon jumeau n'est pas dupe. Mais il n'ajoute rien. Pour détourner l'attention et pour écourter cette journée de répétitions qui commence à être longue. Je demande à Edward :

_Et si nous rentrions ? La journée a été longue pour tout le monde._

_Oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée, à trop forcer vous risquez de ne pas être en forme pour le jour J. Est-ce qu'une de vous peut nous trouver Igor pour le prévenir que nous partons ?_

Jessica se propose aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revient avec l'homme de main qui nous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Une fois à la voiture nous filons en vitesse chez mon jumeau pour nous préparer pour le repas de ce soir chez Rose et Emmett. Heureusement qu'une partie de mon dressing se trouve dans la chambre d'amis de mon frère. Le temps de nous changer et passer sous la douche nous ne parlons pas, je constate que mon frère est sur son ordinateur, je ne m'approche pas. Mais je claque la porte de la chambre pour qu'il lâche son clavier pour se préparer à son tour.

Ce soir, nous allons enfin savoir si nous allons être oncle et tante. Je bous d'impatience. Je m'imagine déjà créer une nouvelle ligne de vêtements pour enfants et couvrir le ou les bébés de cadeaux.

Et puis j'ai vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à l'histoire dans laquelle nous nous sommes enlisés, je crains que les choses débordent et atteignent le reste de notre famille.

Comme prévu Rose nous attend de pied ferme.

_Vous êtes en retard. Je sais que c'est dans tes habitudes Alice mais toi Edward tu aurais pu la faire réagir._

_Edward grogne :_

_Comme si c'était facile._

Sur ce Emmett arrive et nous pousse à l'intérieur.

_Ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim moi. Qu'est-ce que l'on mange ma Rosie chérie ?_

C'est au tour de notre belle-sœur de grommeler qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.

_Sers-nous plutôt l'apéro !_

_Oui chef._ Cria Emmett. _A vos ordres chef !_

J'accompagne ma belle-sœur dans la cuisine pour l'aider à porter les plats, ma mère est déjà plongée dans les livres de prénoms, sans oublier son nuancier de couleurs prêt à bondir de son sac. Je sais d'où me vient ce goût prononcé de création, ce besoin de bouger sans cesse.

**Bises n'oubliez pas une petite rewiev**.


	12. Chapter 12

Délices Slaves

Partie N°12

Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Rosalie et Emmett font duré le suspense jusqu'au bout, mais leurs airs radieux ne présagent rien de mauvais. Je n'aurais pas besoin de recommencer à jouer le donneur.

Ma mère s'amusait à proposer des prénoms en donnant les significations, chacun y allait d'une blague ou une référence, de personne connue pour le mettre ou non sur la liste de présélection.

Au dessert Emmett n'en finit plus de faire la liste des qualités et défauts de Rosalie pour comparer avec les miens en ajoutant les rectificatifs qu'il devra mener de front. Dans un sens il a le bon rôle, car s'ils tiennent de moi, les petits seront calmes.

Nous passons au salon, je ne suis plus trop le fil des conversations, je pense à Bella à sa façon d'être avec moi, devant les autres totalement différente que lorsque nous étions dans le couloir, est-ce le fait que j'ai repoussé Léna ? Je ne sais pas mais cette proximité me redonne espoir, de pouvoir la sortir de cet endroit, et d'apprendre à la connaître.

_Edward ! Oh hé redescends sur terre…_

_Oh désolé je suis éreinté, qu'ai-je donc loupé ?_

_T'as du bol que je doive rester calme._

_Humm donc j'en déduis que la fécondation a fonctionné !?_

_Oh oui alors et pas qu'un peu les trois implants d'ovocytes sont bien accrochés, donc si tout se passe bien, nous serons heureux parents de triplés._

_Waouh ! Eh bien c'est génial, commencez à faire des réserves de couches culottes. _

Nous partons tous dans un fou rire, Emmett en profite pour servir le champagne, Rosalie trinque avec un verre de Champomy, elle semble bien décider à tout faire pour le bien-être de ses enfants. Alice est ravie, elle promet de tenir son rôle de tante d'une main de chef.

_Et toi ma chérie quand nous présenteras-tu le prince charmant ?_

_Maman, stop ne recommence pas avec ça, mais je te promets que lorsque je l'aurai trouvé tu en seras la première avertie. Ce soir nous sommes réunis pour Rosalie et Emmett, moi je ne suis pas pressée._

Je donne rendez-vous à ma jumelle pour le lendemain matin chez moi à huit heures trente, elle me répond.

_OK, mais n'oublie pas de préparer tes vêtements avant d'aller te coucher sinon je vais m'amuser encore un peu avec ta garde robe._

_N'y compte pas sœurette._

J'embrasse tout le monde et félicite les futurs heureux parents qui sont sur un petit nuage duveteux.

J'arrive à la portière de ma Volvo, et m'empresse d'ouvrir la porte, mon portable était resté a l'intérieur et il sonne.

_Allo Vlad ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_Edward, enfin tu réponds, ça fait bien vingt minutes que j'essaie de vous avoir. Vous allez bien, vous êtes où ? Alice est bien avec toi ?_

_Du calme oui on était chez Emmett et Rosalie, Alice y est encore, mon téléphone était resté dans la voiture, que se passe-t-il ?_

_Je suis soulagé que vous n'ayez rien, il y a eu un départ de feu dans la partie arrière du club, la fumée a intoxiqué quelques personnes et il semble qu'il y ait trois blessés._

Je n'en écoute pas plus je raccroche. Je dois aller à l'hôpital, j'ai peur, peur que Bella soit parmi les victimes. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure mon pied sur l'accélérateur. Je suis presque arrivé quand une ambulance à la sirène hurlante me dépasse.

Je me gare et cours vers l'entrée des urgences où je ne peux qu'apercevoir une silhouette allongée sur une civière, elle a de longs cheveux bruns et une peau pale. Noooooooon Bella. C'est elle mon cœur me le crie. Je me précipite, j'ai mal, j'ai peur et si elle ne survivait pas ? Le personnel médical me repousse je n'ai rien à faire là. Je les gêne dans leur travail. Je lutte pour me rapprocher de la femme de ma vie et alors je réalise que ce n'est pas elle mais la gentille Angela. Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour et passe par l'accueil visiteur comme on me le suggère quand j'entends :

_Edward ?!_

Je me retourne pour voir Jessica assise dans l'ambulance, elle a l'air en état de choc et des médecins s'affaire autour d'elle. J'entends les mots : brûlures au second degré, intoxication au monoxyde de carbone mais je n'analyse pas vraiment et je crois qu'elle non plus. L'équipe médicale l'entraîne mais soudain elle se retourne vers moi et me fixe d'un regard sérieux que je ne lui connais pas.

_Les papiers… cachés… salon privé._

Sa voix est faible entrecoupée de toux mais je comprends son message. Je tombe des nues, je l'ai toujours prise pour une peste, une fille sans cerveau qui se plaisait de son sort. Je réalise que je l'ai mal jugée, j'ai vu ce qu'elle voulait que l'on voit d'elle. Je lui demande dans la précipitation :

_Où sont Igor et Stephan ?_

Elle ne peut répondre, on l'entraîne dans le méandre du centre hospitalier. Mais c'est alors que je réalise que Vladimir m'a parlé de trois personnes, il n'y avait qu'Angela et Jessica dans l'ambulance qui est la troisième victime ? Mon angoisse remonte à la surface.

C'est tel un zombie que je compose le numéro de mon ami, je dois l'informer de ce que m'a dit Jessica et je prie pour qu'il sache où est ma belle.

_Vladimir, c'est moi oui je suis à l'hôpital, as-tu d'autres informations, sur les identités des victimes ? J'ai vu Jessica elle m'a parlé des papiers à récupérer dans le salon privé, mais là elle est au bloc, brûlures au second degré et intoxication. Il y a Angela aussi mais je ne trouve pas la troisième personne._

_La troisième c'est Victoria, elle doit se trouver à la morgue, d'après les dernières informations que j'ai eues. Je vais remonter l'info concernant Jessica._

_Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Et qui est réellement Jessica ?_

_Les filles, qui sont arrivées en car, ont mis le feu dans la pièce où elles étaient retenues, Angela et Victoria sont allées les aider à sortir pour éviter le carnage et c'est ainsi qu'elles se sont exposées, elles ont été prises de malaises c'est Jessica qui a été alertée par les cris et la fumée et qui est entrée dans le charnier pour les extraire._

_Elle en a sauvé au moins une sur les deux et se retrouve blessée elle aussi, mais les filles, où sont- elles passées ? Elles n'ont pas été intoxiquées ?_

_Si, si mais Stephan a le bras long je ne t'apprends rien, il les a évacuées vers un autre entrepôt._

_C'est horrible, elles ne doivent pas être dans un meilleur état, il va les laisser comme ça sans soins ? Il faut vraiment le stopper lui et toute sa clique._

_Passe, si tu veux._

_Non, je vais aller faire un tour au club j'ai besoin de savoir comment va Bella. A demain._

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et raccroche, soulagé et attristé à la fois par la mort de Victoria. Je fonce vers le club pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, tente de me connecter au site, mais il est indisponible rien d'étonnant.

Le club est fermé, je contourne le bâtiment et me dirige vers la porte par laquelle je rejoins habituellement les filles pour les répétitions, je frappe mais personne ne répond. J'entreprends de faire le tour du bâtiment, c'est là que je reconnais la voiture du blondinet qui avait raccompagné ma sœur. Je serre instinctivement mes poings en repensant au manque de respect qu'il a eu envers elle, je pense que s'il se trouvait en face de moi, je lui mettrai bien mon poing dans la gueule histoire de me défouler un peu. Les portes du club sont fermées, je frappe de nouveau mais personne ne répond non plus. Je retourne à ma voiture, je me demande si Bella est avec ses pauvres filles dans l'entrepôt, ou si elle est coincée derrière ses murs.

Au moment de mettre le contact je vois la porte s'ouvrir, et deux silhouettes se diriger vers la limousine, je ne distingue pas les visages mais une chose est sûre il s'agit d'un homme et d'une femme. J'entreprends de les prendre en filature, je veux absolument retrouver ma belle.

Je suis la voiture à distance raisonnable, mes mains sont crispées sur le volant, je me demande comment va se terminer cette filature ? Je prie pour que la femme dans cette voiture soit Bella, je m'imagine sans aucun mal l'arracher des griffes de ce fluet et arrogant personnage qui me répugne tant.

Il n'a pas intérêt à la toucher, ou bien je m'appliquerai à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se relever de si tôt avec sa petite bouille angélique qui a fait tourner la tête de ma sœur. Comment a-t-elle pu se faire avoir pas un type pareil ? Heureusement qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de la toucher.

Mince le feu vient de passer au rouge devant moi, une voiture de police se trouve à l'angle, je ne peux décemment le griller et risquer de perdre la trace de la limousine. J'observe bien la direction qu'elle prend et m'impatiente sur la longueur de cette interminable attente, vert enfin.

Je tourne dans la rue à droite qu'ils ont empruntée, puis me retrouve devant un dilemme il y a deux rues qui terminent celle-ci, laquelle prendre ?

Je rage et opte pour celle de droite, le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur, je fais rugir le moteur de ma Volvo. Mon choix est le bon, je me retrouve juste derrière eux.

Mon portable se met à sonner, mais je ne prends pas la peine de décrocher je ne veux pas les perdre, nous voici sur la voie rapide je me demande bien où ils vont ? La vitesse augmente un peu plus qu'il n'est autorisé ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas respecter les règles mais là c'est un cas de force majeure. Sortie 21 je ralentis pour ne pas me faire repérer, nous sommes sur une petite route mal éclairée, je suis les feux arrières sans détourner le regard. Elle ralentit enfin, je sens que la filature touche à sa fin, oui c'est bien ça. J'attrape l'appareil photo et à l'aide de l'objectif je zoome au point de connaître l'identité des occupants de la limousine, il s'agit bien du fameux Jasper, et la femme ? Elle a une capuche sur la tête, allez tourne-toi, montre-moi ton visage, allez s'il te plaît.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici un chapitre supplémentaire, pour votre grand plaisir, nous vous remercions Kalika-ma et moi-même d'être toujours au rendez-vous. Alors dites nous si ce chapitre vous plait, en laissant une petite rewiev en fin de lecture.

Délices Slaves N°13

Je mitraille et obtiens enfin un aperçu du visage de la femme : Bella. J'ai envie de crier tellement je suis heureux de la voir saine et sauve. Mais peu rassuré de la savoir entre les mains du blondinet et du chauffeur qui n'est autre qu'Igor. Je ne peux pas bondir et arracher ma promise des griffes de ces hommes. Je regarde qui a tenté de me joindre, c'est Vladimir je le rappelle, de toutes manières je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment.

_Vlad c'est moi._

_Où es-tu Edward ?_

_Je suis allé au club mais il était fermé, mais en retournant à ma voiture j'ai vu le blondinet ressortir avec une femme enfin avec Bella, je viens tout juste d'avoir la confirmation de son identité._

_Mais ça ne me dit pas où tu es, Alice est là avec moi, elle est passée chez toi après avoir entendu les infos sur l'incendie._

_J'ai suivi la limousine jusqu'à la sortie 21 de la voie rapide, je pense que le charmant blondinet comme le décrit Alice va vérifier l'état de sa marchandise._

_Surtout ne bouge pas, Edward tu ne te rends même pas compte de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves ?_

_Ba quoi j'ai pris mes précautions, ils n'ont même pas vu que je les suivais, je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça tu vois._

_Edward je te conseille de ne pas traîner trop longtemps dans le coin ça va bientôt sentir le roussi._

_Ah bon, dis-moi en plus Vlad arrête de tourner autour du pot, et je ne partirai pas en laissant Bella, si elle court le moindre danger._

_Bon mais promets-moi de quitter les lieux et tout de suite._

_Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Vas-y, toi d'abord ensuite je verrai._

_Dimitri mon contact est en place, ils vont profiter du cafouillage pour mettre la main sur l'ensemble du réseau. Tu en sais déjà bien assez comme ça alors maintenant tu bouges et tu rappliques chez moi illico presto._

_Ok, mais je crois que je vais avoir un petit contretemps Vlad, ils m'ont repéré, que dois-je faire ?_

_Fonce leur dessus, Edward fonce et rentre, surtout baisse la tête !_

La Volvo mugit, mon cœur s'emballe, je tourne du mieux que je peux pour repartir. Je vois les hommes accélérer le pas même courir dans ma direction, je heurte un container de poubelles et repars à toute vitesse dans le sens opposé des coups de feux éclatent. Dans le portable j'entends les cris d'Alice, je perds le contrôle de la voiture et me mets à crier que je suis désolé. La Volvo fait un tonneau, et finit par s'encastrer dans un lampadaire qui retombe sur le capot. L'airbag s'enclenche mais je me cogne la tête contre la vitre, je perds connaissance.

Je me réveille dans le noir encore déphasé par l'accident. Je sens quelque chose de chaud dégouliner de ma tempe je devine de suite qu'il s'agit de mon sang. Je cherche à savoir l'étendue de mes blessures et c'est là que je réalise que j'ai les mains attachées par des menottes. Je jure entre mes dents.

_Et merde._

Je suis pris au piège, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Et je ne donne pas cher de ma peau désormais je me demande même pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas tué de suite. Rien de plus facile pour eux.

J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. J'ai la sensation que je vais avoir les réponses à mes questions ou alors viennent-ils pour finir le travail ? La porte s'ouvre avec fracas c'est le blondinet, il me fait face de toute sa hauteur, me toise comme si j'étais de la sous merde, un parasite. Sa bouche se fend d'un sourire que j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler malheureusement il est armé et mes mains liées ne jouent pas en ma faveur, pour résumer à moins d'être suicidaire je n'ai aucune chance.

Il me tourne autour en silence comme pour me jauger. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il finit par rompre mon supplice et s'adresse à moi d'un ton moqueur :

Je _leur avais dit que tu ne nous apporterais que des problèmes… Mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté … pas de chance pour toi._

Je me demande qui sont les « ils » dont il parle, Stéphan et ses acolytes ou d'autres personnes plus haut placé pour qui il travaille ? Et ce qu'il compte faire, son « pas de chance pour toi » m'a filé froid dans le dos, son regard est aussi glacial que la banquise et laisse entrevoir sa personnalité calculatrice. Il est le chasseur et je suis le lapin. Pourtant j'ose le défier :

_Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tué ?_

_Te tuer ! Mais tu as plus de valeur vivant que mort je suis sûr que tes parents seront prêts à nous offrir une belle rançon pour pouvoir revoir leur fils chéri. Et toi tu ne diras rien sur nous si tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. Je crois savoir que ta belle sœur est enceinte..._

Je me sens fait comme un rat, ils ont trouvé mon point faible, ma famille. Et je comprends qu'il est venu juste pour me faire mariner lorsqu'il me tourne le dos pour regagner la porte. Au dernier moment il se ravise pour me dire :

_J'oubliais, on m'a dit de te donner ça._

Il me balance un paquet de cigarettes avant de refermer derrière lui, me laissant seul devant une nouvelle énigme : pourquoi ce cadeau, je ne fume pas.

La curiosité l'emporte je me contorsionne pour ouvrir le paquet et découvre une clé ainsi qu'un message. Je ne saisis plus rien. Sait-il ce que contient ce présent ? Je me dépêche de déplier le bout de papier pour en savoir plus.

« Trouve un coin pour te mettre à l'abri et restes-y. » Je réalise que cette clé est celle de ma liberté je réussis à ouvrir les menottes non sans mal, je n'ai aucune idée du temps que je suis resté inconscient, mes jambes ont du mal à réagir, je tombe au sol en essayant de me lever. Je rampe jusqu'à un coin opposé de la porte d'entrée, le hangar recèle de cachettes je ne tarde pas à trouver celle qui me semble la plus appropriée. Je serre dans ma main le paquet où j'ai replacé le papier et la clé, j'observe sous toutes les coutures ce paquet et essaye d'y voir plus clair.

Je me demande dans combien de temps, Alice et Vlad vont débarquer. Ils savent où je suis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de couper la communication lorsque ma voiture est partie en vrille. Je ressors le papier du paquet et compare l'écriture avec celle de la note de Bella qui se trouve dans ma poche, ce n'est pas la même écriture.

Le blondinet est-il l'agent infiltré ? J'avoue être largué, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, mes idées ne sont pas claires et une douleur lancinante provient de mon crâne. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux quelques débris de verre s'en échappent, mes doigts ont du mal à passer, du sang séché les a collés, je ne pense pas avoir grand chose ce qui me rassure, la douleur doit provenir du coup que j'ai reçu, lors de l'accident.

Ma famille est-elle vraiment en danger ? Vladimir a pourtant fait appel aux autorités en place, ils vont les protéger. L'attente dure un bon bout de temps, je finis par m'assoupir.

C'est une explosion qui m'extirpe de mon sommeil, que se passe t-il ? Que dois-je faire ? Le message m'ordonnait de ne pas bouger, mais Bella où est-elle ? Je ne peux rester là sans agir. Je sors de ma cachette j'aperçois des filles recouvertes de suie courir dans tous les sens comme perdues, désorientées mais surtout effrayées.

Vladimir m'a prévenu que ça allait bouger, il avait raison. Une fumée épaisse venant de la pièce d'à côté commence à envahir celle où je me trouve, je décide de me ressaisir et de venir en aide à ses pauvres filles, il faut sortir d'ici et vite, elles ont échappé aux flammes plutôt ce n'est pas pour finir rôties dans cet entrepôt miteux.

Il y a un palan au-dessus de moi je cherche aussi vite que possible un moyen de m'en servir pour enfoncer la tôle et faire une brèche, j'attrape deux filles et leur montre ce que j'ai en tête, ma gestuelle semble cohérente. Nous attachons solidement une poutre métallique à la chaîne accrochée au palan, et nous en servons comme d'un bélier. La paroi est plus épaisse que je ne le croyais, mais notre volonté en a raison. Nous poursuivons d'entamer l'ouverture pour qu'elle soit assez grande pour s'échapper de cet endroit.

Les premières filles s'engagent et disparaissent dans l'obscurité, des coups de feux retentissent, il est plus que temps de sortir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais les filles paniquent, tombent et se bousculent pour s'enfuir mais cela ralentit le flot d'extraction. Avec les filles qui sont à mes côtés, nous poussons des caisses pour faire écran entre l'entrée de la pièce et le trou de la liberté, histoire de cacher un cours instant, notre plan d'évasion.

Je scrute chaque fille, dans l'espoir de trouver celle pour qui je suis venu, je sais qu'à ma place elle aurait fait ce que je suis actuellement en train de faire mais, je m'inquiète de ne pas la trouver, il ne reste plus que deux personnes à sortir avant moi, je m'engage dans l'échancrure de la tôle et marque un temps d'arrêt. Je constate que les filles courent dans tous les sens, elles ne risquent plus d'être dévorées par les flammes ou atteintes par les tirs qui fusent. Je retourne dans l'entrepôt je ne peux et ne veux pas sortir sans l'avoir retrouvée.

Alors ? Non, non pas sadique même pas vrai quoi que ? Si un peu mais vous adorez ça.

Défoulez-vous lors de votre rewiev, vous recevrez une réponse et un teaser du chapitre suivant. Kiss

A++

Nathy


	14. Chapter 14

Délices Slaves 14

La fumée provient bien d'un feu, je me sers de mon tee-shirt que je mouille à l'aide de la bombonne d'eau située dans un couloir et le positionne sur mon visage, mes yeux me brûlent. Ma progression est lente je suis collé au mur et m'arrête à chaque fois qu'une détonation retentie, je tremble mais ne peux pas partir sans elle. Je croise un groupe de trois filles, l'une d'entre elle a une tête qui me donne une impression de déjà vu, je lui demande si elle parle ma langue elle hoche la tête affirmativement, je la sens trembler entre mes mains.

Je cherche Bella ? Sais-tu où je peux la trouver ?

Non, beaucoup fumée, sang, blessés, vous, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !

Ok écoute-moi, dans le hangar, oui là-bas au fond derrière les caisses, il y a un trou dans le mur vous pouvez sortir par là, ok ?

Ok, me répond-elle en montrant sa main tendue dans la direction indiquée.

Elle court en tête de file, et suit mes instructions, au moins six autres filles pourront échapper à cet enfer. J'ouvre chaque porte sur mon passage, appelle ma bien-aimée mais en vain, malgré mon équipement de fortune les fumées me font tousser, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je m'engouffre sans attendre dans la pièce suivante à la recherche d'une fenêtre, elle est verrouillée, j'attrape une chaise et la lance dessus, la vitre vole en éclat, je m'empresse de reprendre mon souffle, lorsque quelqu'un arrive dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et me voici face à face avec Jasper, ce dernier semble étonné de me trouver ici, il m'attrape par le cou et me demande entre ses dents pourquoi je suis encore là.

Igor, arrive à sa suite, me regarde de haut en bas avant de dire :

Il est encore vivant celui-là ?!

Je ne sais plus si j'ai bien fait de rester, Igor me glace les sangs, quant à Jasper je n'arrive pas à le cerner : ami ou ennemi ? Igor me pousse et s'amuse à enfoncer le canon de son revolver entre mes omoplates.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut bien foutre ici ! Dit Jasper.

On s'en fout, il ne sera bientôt plus un problème, une balle bien placée et plus de questions à se poser.

La réponse d'Igor ne me surprend pas, j'ai bien compris qu'appuyer sur la détente pour lui n'est qu'une façon de se débarrasser de moi. Ma vie n'a aucune valeur pour lui. Mais le blondinet à la gueule d'ange dont s'est amourachée ma sœur n'a pas dit son dernier mot, du moins je l'espère.

Non je suis curieux de nature, je me demande ce qu'un fils à papa fait dans ce merdier. Réponds !

Et dire que j'ai cru pouvoir lui faire confiance. C'est dingue ce mec doit souffrir d'un dédoublement de la personnalité… Je réponds sans réfléchir, avec un peu de chance ils me laisseront la vie sauve.

Je cherche ma sœur !

Je lis l'étonnement dans les yeux d'Igor, qui me demande :

Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle se trouve ici ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. La fumée est de plus en plus dense, Jasper semble nerveux, il cherche à regrouper les quelques filles qui sont encore sous leur emprise, je regarde si Bella est parmi elles mais je ne la trouve pas.

C'est pourtant bien elle qui était dans cette voiture, je l'ai bien reconnue, je m'inquiète de plus en plus à son sujet. Puis d'un seul coup nous sommes plongés dans le noir, des portes claquent des coups de feu retentissent, je sens comme une brûlure à mon épaule, les filles apeurées crient et partent dans tous les sens.

Instinctivement je touche mon épaule et sens une texture liquide sur le tissu de mon tee-shirt, la panique commence à monter d'un cran je ne sais pas quoi faire ni où aller. Une nouvelle rasade de coups de feu reprend de plus belle.

Je me retrouve poussé par la taille comme un rugbyman pris dans une mêlée, je me laisse entraîner.

Ca ne sert à rien, on est faits comme des rats. Me lance une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

Jasper ? C'est toi ?

Oui qui d'autre, mais toi t'es qu'un grand malade de risquer ta vie et celle de ta famille on t'avait dit de rester à l'écart.

Je ne peux pas partir sans elle.

Quoi ne me dit pas qu'Alice est réellement ici ?

Non pas Alice, mais Bella, elle est bien venue avec toi, je vous ai vus et suivis jusqu'ici.

Oui mais elle est repartie, quand j'étais avec toi dans le hangar.

Repartie ? Mais où ?

Stephan est venu la chercher, il avait un échange à faire.

Un échange ? Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Il est préférable que tu en saches le moins possible, je t'assure, prends ça et va te mettre à l'abri, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il ne va pas faire bon vivre ici.

Il glissa dans ma main mon téléphone qu'il a dû récupérer dans ma voiture, je le remercie et suis ses conseils, il m'avait poussé jusqu'à l'endroit où j'étais retenu moins d'une heure plutôt. Je m'engage dans la brèche, et me dirige de l'autre coté du bâtiment, j'ai un pincement au cœur en voyant ma C30 bonne pour la casse. Mon épaule me lance, mais le sang semble moins couler.

Mes jambes flageolent, j'ai du mal à avancer, mon nez et ma gorge ainsi que mes yeux me piquent, j'ai dû inhaler trop de fumées, je réussis tant bien que mal à atteindre mon objectif, pour être à l'abri. Je me laisse glisser au sol, dos collé à un muret, j'attrape mon cellulaire et rappelle le dernier numéro composé.

Alice, viens me…

Edward ? Mais où es-tu ?

Je regarde hagard mon écran et constate que ce n'est pas ma sœur mais celle que je cherche qui est au bout du fil, et en plus elle s'inquiète pour moi.

Bella, comme c'est bon d'entendre ta voix, où es-tu ? Comment se fait-il que ton numéro soit sur mon téléphone ?

Je ne sais pas, j'ai le cellulaire de Stephan.

Je n'y comprends plus rien, mais où es-tu ?

Je suis en lieu sûr, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais toi dis-moi où tu te trouves que je t'envoie du renfort.

Je suis toujours là-bas, Jasper m'a aidé à sortir de l'entrepôt, il y a encore des pauvres filles, là-dedans. Tu entends les détonations ?

Je pars dans une quinte de toux, et les échanges de coups de feu ne tarissent pas, les balles sifflent à tout va, je finis par me demander combien de temps le muret va encore me protéger.

Je rapproche l'écouteur de mon oreille, et entends ma douce donner des instructions dans une langue que je ne comprends pas encore mais qui est la sienne, puis la communication est coupée. Je n'ai plus de batterie.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, j'ai peur de me faire repérer. Mais surtout j'ai peur pour Bella, où est-elle, je ne le sais toujours pas… Le mot « échange » qu'a mentionné Jasper me fait froid dans le dos pourtant, la voix de ma douce m'a semblé calme et assurée. Le seul moment où j'ai perçu de la peur dans sa voix c'est lorsque les coups de feu fusaient de partout. Elle s'est inquiétée pour moi, je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer.

Cette situation va me rendre fou, j'ai l'impression de divaguer peut-être que ma blessure est plus grave qu'elle n'en a l'air. Peut-être que j'ai entendu ce que je voulais entendre au moment précis où j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à une lueur d'espoir pour tenir. Je veux la revoir elle, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et mes parents prendre mes neveux et nièces dans mes bras quand ils naîtront.

Oui je veux vivre, j'ai encore trop de chose à faire sur cette terre. Je ne compte pas m'éteindre de cette manière, sur le sol froid de ce hangar, sans avoir eu ma part de bonheur à deux. J'ai pris beaucoup de mauvaises décisions ces derniers temps. J'aurais sans doute dû écouter Vladimir mais rien qu'à cette pensée, mon cœur se serre. Je suis certain que si c'était à refaire je ne changerai aucun de mes actes, pauvre idiot que je suis. On ne peut rien contre l'amour. Ces pensées me donnent la force de garder les yeux ouverts, alors que mon cerveau s'engourdit de plus en plus.

Les coups de feu et les cris s'intensifient une dernière fois avant de laisser place à un silence presque plus stressant. J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de moi : ami ou ennemi je ne sais pas. Mon instinct me crie de fuir dans l'optique qu'il s'agisse des hommes de main de Stefan. Je tente de me lever, mais retombe aussitôt, je n'ai plus la force de bouger, les dés sont jetés. Pour la première fois je m'autorise à fermer les yeux. Moi qui n'ai jamais été croyant je me mets à prier.

Ne pas bouger, faire le mort et ne plus combattre c'est lâche mais c'est une question de survie enfin je l'espère. Je perçois des voix mais n'arrive pas à saisir le sens des mots prononcés. Elles me semblent si lointaines presque irréelles. Mes paupières sont si lourdes, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur en les fermant. J'ai froid si froid les images de Bella et de ma famille tournent en boucle dans mon esprit. J'essaye de m'y accrocher, de lutter encore un peu. Je ne suis pas encore mort, du moins je crois. Je le saurai si je l'étais ? Non ? J'étais perdu plus rien n'avait de sens…

Mon ange, mon amour, l'image de Bella est gravée en moi : elle est si belle, sa peau de nacre, ses yeux chocolat et son sourire. Je lui souris à mon tour et elle me tend la main, et m'invite à la suivre d'une voix chantante elle m'appelle. « Edward, Edward, Edward » telle une litanie je tente d'avancer vers elle mais mes pieds restent immobiles comme ancrer au sol. Son image disparaît devient de plus en plus cristalline, fantomatique, hors d'atteinte. Mais sa voix me supplie encore et encore « Edward reste avec moi, accroche-toi» m'incitant à ne pas renoncer, à la rejoindre. Je rassemble toute ma volonté, et réussis à mouvoir mon bras, mes doigts pour enfin frôler sa joue spectrale. Son visage s'illumine et m'ordonne d'ouvrir les yeux !

C'est alors que je sens comme une brûlure sur mon visage, causées par les baffes qu'on m'administre, mais rien à voir avec ma douce, non c'est un homme que je ne connais pas qui répète les mots de ma belle.

Edward, reste avec moi, accroche-toi. Il faut que tu te battes, ouvre les yeux !

J'étais donc bien vivant, mon instinct ne m'a donc pas trahi. Je rassemble mes dernières forces et cligne légèrement des paupières, en espérant qu'il cesse de me gifler.

Je crois entrevoir l'inconnu sourire.

Non d'un chien, toi tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. Mon patron ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si t'étais mort. Au fait moi c'est Garrett. Bienvenue parmi les vivants, accroche-toi l'ambulance arrive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Délices Slaves 15**

Cet homme, Garrett n'a pas menti, j'entends les sirènes du véhicule de secours en approche. Je le regarde et hoche la tête pour lui signifier que j'ai compris. Il m'a parlé de son patron je veux savoir de qui il s'agit. Vladimir ? Jasper ? Ou bien pire encore Stephan ?

**Qui est ton patron ?**

Ma voix est rauque et faible j'attends la réponse à ma question, mais il m'adresse un rictus, je fulmine, il semble se moquer de moi.

**Pour quelqu'un qui est presque mort vous n'avez pas perdu l'ouïe. Ne vous inquiétez pas de qui m'envoie, sachez juste que cette personne se soucie de vous, voilà tout ce que vous devez savoir. **

Son visage change et il ajoute :

**Économisez vos forces je ne voudrais pas que vous gâchiez mes efforts pour vous ramener parmi nous.** Il termine sa phrase par un regard qui veut tout dire. Je devine qu'il est inquiet et que son badinage lui permet de masquer un peu son stress, mais qui est-il ?

Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question les ambulanciers viennent d'arriver et m'embarquent dans leur véhicule, découpent mes vêtements, versent un liquide froid sur mon épaule qui soudain me brûle, je perds connaissance peu de temps après avoir senti une aiguille s'introduire dans mon avant bras. Que va-t-il se passer ? Où m'emmènent-ils ? Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes yeux c'est le brouillard total dans ma tête, j'essaie de m'accrocher du mieux que je peux mais en vain.

Je finis même par occulter les bruits de la sirène et les klaxons qui résonnent, est-ce pour moi ? Ou mon imagination ? Je choisis la faciliter et me laisser aller, bercer par le tangage certainement dû à la conduite de l'ambulancier, si ce n'est les flots de mes pensées.

Je souris en voyant enfin la brume se dissiper pour laisser place à des visions de moments agréables passés en famille, ma sœur jumelle qui boude parce que j'ai tâché sa robe toute neuve, elle semble n'avoir qu'une dizaine d'années. Emmett qui rit, et ma mère qui la prend tendrement dans ses bras pour la consoler, puis je tourne la tête et nous revois le jour de nos vingt ans, les images défilent ainsi jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai vu pour la première fois mon ange. Je me mets à courir pour la retenir la serrer dans mes bras mais de nouveau c'est le black out total, mes yeux se voilent, je suis dans l'obscurité, je panique, je crie mais c'est comme dans un film d'horreur où tout se passe au ralenti, aucun son ne sort, ne franchit la frontière de mes lèvres, et je m'effondre comme une marionnette de papier dont on aurait coupé les fils qui m'animaient. Jusqu'au moment où enfin une lueur au loin m'apparaît, est-ce la fin ? Je m'avance timidement vers elle, sans pouvoir stopper ma progression, tel un papillon de nuit je suis attiré par elle. Elle devient plus perceptible, j'ai même l'impression qu'une vague de chaleur m'envahit, c'est agréable alors je ne cherche plus à lutter. Je suis bien, cela semble durer une éternité, puis une douleur intense me transperce de part en part et je retombe dans le noir, j'entends des cris, des bruits métalliques et la douleur s'amplifie, un produit envahit mon corps et vient me réchauffer, mais ce n'est pas aussi agréable que lors de ma progression vers la lumière. Et je finis par retomber dans le néant.

Pour combien de temps, je ne le sais pas et peu importe car la seule chose que je veux emporter avec moi là où le sort décidera de me conduire c'est le visage de ma Bella, le goût de ses lèvres sur le miennes.

D'un seul coup je me sens happé en arrière, et j'entends :

**C'est bon on l'a récupéré** !

C'est une voix féminine il me semble, mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?

Puis encore un trou noir, c'est une mélodie qui ne m'est pas inconnue, presque familière qui suit. Je fouille dans ma mémoire et finis par réaliser que ce sont les machines qui enregistrent mes pulsations cardiaques. J'ai mal au crâne, et ces bruits n'arrangent pas les choses. Je suis entre deux eaux… vivant ça j'en suis sûr, mais qui sera là à mon réveil pour m'accueillir ?

J'entrouvre les yeux et réalise que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital, je reconnais la voix de ma jumelle. Elle discute avec notre mère. Que vais-je pouvoir leur expliquer ? Que savent-ils au juste ? J'opte pour jouer l'amnésique le temps d'y voir plus clair. Je ne veux pas les impliquer ni les alarmer. Je suis sûr qu'Alice n'a rien dit et encore moins Emmett bien que j'appréhende qu'il m'arrache du lit pour me secouer comme un prunier pour les risques que je leur fais prendre indirectement. Je l'aurai bien mérité, mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas.

Je remue la tête et me mets à respirer un peu plus fort, je bouge mon bras valide relié à des perfusions et autres détecteurs, le second est coincé dans une sorte d'attelle, ma mère pose sa main sur ma joue et me susurre calmement.

**Tout va bien mon chéri tu es à l'hôpital. Les médecins ont dit que tu étais sorti d'affaire.**

**Ce n'est pas le cas de ta Volvo, elle est bonne pour la casse, comment as-tu fais ton comptes frangin** ? Demande Emmett.

**On s'en fout de sa voiture, moi ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi il est allé là-bas au beau milieu de la nuit.**

Je reconnais bien la bienveillance de ma mère dans ses propos. Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? Et s'ils savaient finalement ? Je suis dans le brouillard total. Je me frotte le front car j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, entre les questions qui fusent dans tous les sens et sans doute le contrecoup de mon état.

**Je ne me souviens de rien. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Alice, Emmett, pouvez-vous rester immobiles un instant vous me donnez le tournis. Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?**

**Attends j'augmente un peu le dosage des antalgiques, tu auras moins mal**, répond mon père qui se positionne ensuite au pied du lit en me faisant face.

**Hier soir lorsque tu es parti de la soirée donnée pour l'annonce officielle de la grossesse de Rosalie, on ne sait pas encore pourquoi tu es parti en dehors de la ville pour te rendre, dans l'ancienne zone industrielle au nord de la ville, tu sais pourtant que c'est un vrai coupe gorge où ne traînent que des drogués et autres délinquants, as-tu des problèmes liés à la drogue ? Tu peux nous en parler tu sais !**

Jesuis rassuré mes parents ne savent rien de la fusillade, de Stephan, de son trafic et des risques que j'ai pris et que j'ai fait prendre à ma sœur. J'ai tellement honte de leur cacher la vérité et pourtant quand ma mère me demande si j'ai des problèmes de drogue je songe un instant à répondre par l'affirmative… Cela serait tellement plus simple à justifier que la réalité. Je ne suis pas prêt pour les grandes révélations, alors tel un lâche je continue à jouer l'amnésique :

**Mais non je ne me drogue pas, je ne me souviens de rien, juste d'avoir bu une coupe de champagne, d'être monté en voiture, d'avoir tenté de répondre au téléphone sans succès et c'est tout.**

**Eh bien tu as eu de la chance que ce touriste se soit trompé de sortie sur la voie express, sans lui tu aurais fini dévoré par les flammes de ta voiture. Tu avais un morceau de métal entre l'épaule et le buste il s'en est fallu de peu que ton cœur ne soit atteint, heureusement que mes collègues ont réussi à réparer les tendons tu devras rester avec une attelle durant au moins deux à trois semaines. **M'explique mon père.

Je remercie intérieurement la personne qui m'a couverte, Vladimir ? Garrett ? Peu importe. Et si je devrais me réjouir d'avoir été si chanceux je n'arrive pas à le faire. Me voilà handicapé pour au moins deux semaines, comment vais-je faire pour retrouver ma Bella dans cette situation ? Je tente tout de même de sourire afin de rassurer ceux que j'aime. Sont-ils dupent ? Je ne pense pas. Quand je croise les prunelles de ma jumelle je sens dans son regard qu'elle sait le fond de ma pensée. « Je vais te surveiller » semble-t-elle me suggérer silencieusement.

Une infirmière frappe à la porte et détourne son attention, je suis sauvé temporairement. Elle rentre timidement dans la chambre et s'adresse à mon père en lui demandant, si, ils peuvent quitter la pièce le temps de faire les soins. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ils vident les lieux. L'infirmière met un laps de temps avant de s'approcher de moi comme si elle avait hésité. Lorsqu'enfin elle se retourne mon visage s'illumine.

**Où étais tu ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

**Chut pas si fort, je viens juste m'assurer que tu vas bien, je dois rentrer dans mon pays, mais je ne le pouvais pas sans avoir pu te dire que tu ne m'es pas indifférent et que dans d'autres circonstances les choses auraient été bien meilleures.**

Je suis sur mon petit nuage, afin j'ai la preuve que ce que je ressens n'est pas à sens unique. Mais bien vite je redescends sur terre : elle part en Russie, elle rentre chez elle… Et il faut absolument que je la retienne.

**Non tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je t'aime. **

Avant même que je ne prononce un autre mot elle colle ses lèvres aux miennes pour un long et savoureux baiser. Puis elle repart aussitôt en direction de la porte, me laissant abasourdi. J'arrache les câbles et autres accessoires qui me coincent à ce lit et m'élance pour la rattraper mais mes jambes ne me portent pas, je m'étale de tout mon long au sol. Je crie de frustration, ne pouvant que la regarder au travers de la porte vitrée s'éloigner de moi… encore une fois.

Mon frère pénètre dans la chambre alerté par mon cri.

**Edward mais que fais-tu ? J'aimerai comprendre ce que tu as dans la tête !**

**Je dois la rattraper, Emmett aide-moi s'il te plaît ?**

**Edward mais de qui parles-tu ? **

**L'infirmière c'était elle !**

**Mais qui ça elle ?**

**Bella.**

**Je pense que tu délires frangin, infirmière vite de l'aide.**

**Que se passe-t-il ?** Demande mon père en voyant l'équipe médicale du service arriver en trombe.

**C'est Edward, je ne sais pas c'est sans doute le contrecoup de l'accident il a tout arraché et il est en plein délire.**

**Edward, calme-toi, sois raisonnable mon fils, tu te fais du mal et si tu ne te laisses pas faire nous serons en mesure de te calmer autrement.**

**Non, elle est ma raison d'être, Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

**Désolé docteur Cullen, mais pour le bien de votre fils nous allons devoir le sédater.**

Non, tout mais pas ça. Je dois me battre. Cela ne peut se finir comme ça pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu. Mon cerveau fume, je dois trouver une échappatoire.

Alice ! Oui il y a de l'espoir, c'est impossible qu'elle n'ait pas reconnue ma douce il faut qu'elle intervienne, elle doit m'aider.

**Alice je veux voir Alice. Je ne délire pas. Alice !**

Mais personne ne m'écoute, mon père continue à parler avec le médecin du service comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce.

**Oui je sais, prévoyez de lui faire passer un scan-crânien, je ne voudrais pas qu'on soit passé à côté de quelque chose, avez-vous reçu les résultats toxicologiques ?**

**Emmett, va rejoindre votre mère et faites en sorte qu'elle ne remonte pas tout de suite, je ne veux pas qu'elle le voie ainsi.**

Mon frère me jette un regard d'excuse avant de répondre :

**Oui papa ! **

J'ai perdu, c'est fini ! Une larme dévale ma joue tandis que je sens l'infirmière m'administrer un calmant. Mon esprit se brouille, et me voilà repartit au pays des songes, emportant avec moi le goût de ce baiser au goût amer. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir survivre sans elle…


	16. Chapter 16

Nous sommes heureuses de vous compter parmi nos fidèles lectrices, cette fiction n'est pas encore terminée. Nous jouons encore avec cette histoire, pour votre plaisir et le notre. N'oubliez pas de laisser une rewiev à la fin de ce chapitre.

Délices Slaves Chapitre 16

A mon réveil je me retrouvais seul, on avait remonté les barrières de mon lit pour que je n'en tombe pas, un peu plus et ils m'auraient attaché. J'attrape la sonnette pour appeler une infirmière, ma gorge est sèche, et la douleur dans mon épaule me lance.

J'ai trop mal pour réfléchir correctement.

L'infirmière qui entre n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'aurai aimé voir apparaître, mais elle me sourit et m'apporte de l'eau et change la poche de goutte à goutte en y augmentant la dose d'antalgique. Je lui demande s'il y a une personne de ma famille dans les parages, mais elle me répond qu'ils sont partis, et me tend une note qu'Alice a laissée à mon attention.

« Edward, reste calme, ton état ne te permet pas d'aller où bon te semble, je repasse en fin de journée, n'embête pas trop les infirmières sinon je m'occuperai de choisir l'équipe de nuit. »

J'imagine bien le genre d'équipe à laquelle elle fait allusion. Je tente de mettre mes idées en ordre, et commence par dresser une liste des choses qu'il me faut creuser.

Il y a une chose dont je suis certain c'est qu'Alice doit m'aider, j'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur le soi-disant touriste qui m'a sauvé la vie. Et savoir si mon téléphone a survécu au crash. Il est mon seul lien avec Bella, avec un peu de chance elle répondra à mon appel ?

Je veux également savoir ce que ma jumelle sait de son blondinet, je me dois de lui raconter ce qu'il a fait pour moi, et lui exposer également mes doutes sur sa fiabilité. Je me demande si Vladimir peut maintenant nous dire exactement ce qu'il sait sur cette histoire. Une multitude de choses s'entassent dans mon crâne, je vais devenir dingue si ça continue. Sans compter sur mon bras coincé qui m'empêche de faire ce que je veux, une douleur me transperce dès que je tente de prendre un tant soit peu d'appui dessus, pour me redresser un peu plus.

Je me redresse, avec l'aide de la commande du lit je suis quasiment en position assise, de cette manière je vois mieux ce qui m'entoure, des murs aux couleurs pastels, quelques lithographies encadrées, une table, deux chaises et un fauteuil en simili cuir. Un écran plat est accroché au mur, je me demande si les journalistes parlent de la fusillade ou encore de ces pauvres filles égarées au beau milieu de cette zone désaffectée. Je cherche dans le tiroir de la table de chevet la télécommande de la télé mais sans succès.

J'hésite avant d'appeler une nouvelle fois une infirmière, je ne veux pas passer pour un casse-pied, je prends alors le bloc de papier et le crayon qui étaient sur la tablette servant pour le repas, je pense qu'Alice l'a laissé à mon attention, son mot a été écrit sur ce bloc, le motif inscrit sur la bas de la page est identique.

Je commence ma liste de choses à demander à ma jumelle, lors de son passage, je commence par

**- Le téléphone**

**- La connexion à la télévision.**

**- Savoir si aux informations ils ont parlé de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.**

**- Avoir des nouvelles de Vladimir.**

**- Savoir si elle a eu des nouvelles de son blondinet.**

**- Récupérer mon pc portable.**

Pour que je puisse faire des recherches mais surtout pouvoir regarder les photos de ma douce, celles que j'avais enregistrées lors de mes connexions sur le site des Délices Slaves et celles prises à son insu lors de mes longues attentes devant le club.

Et ce Garrett j'aimerai savoir pour qui il travaille, Vladimir le sait peut-être ? Alice pourra sans doute m'en dire plus sur cet homme, ce bon samaritain qui m'a sauvé la vie, il doit bien y avoir son identité dans le rapport de police ou celui des secours qui m'ont transporté ici.

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre accompagnée d'un confrère de mon père.

**Alors jeune homme comment vous sentez-vous ?**

**Ca va, de temps en temps je ressens une douleur dans mon épaule, mais à part ça rien d'autre.**

**Ah et votre mémoire est-elle revenue ? Vous n'avez plus l'intention de nous fausser compagnie sur un coup de tête ?**

Encore une fois je choisissais de jouer l'amnésique.

**Je me souviens des choses avant d'être monté dans la voiture mais après non, rien de rien le trou noir.**

**Bon on va vous faire passer des examens complémentaires pour vérifier que vous n'avez pas été victime d'un AVC, la toxicologie ne relève rien d'anormal. Par contre vous n'êtes pas passé loin de l'asphyxie, vous avez inhalé beaucoup de fumée, mais bon les poumons et voies respiratoires sont indemnes. Désirez-vous que je vous envoie la psychologue, elle pourra sans doute vous aider à comprendre ce qui s'est passé ?**

Un psy, non surtout pas, il risquerait de comprendre que je n'ai rien oublié et ça je ne le voulais surtout pas. Je devais tout d'abord en savoir plus sur la situation.

**Non merci, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour moi. **

**Vous pouvez retirer les électrodes et la perfusion donnez-lui des antalgiques à la dose maximale en cas de douleur, et refaites le pansement tous les jours. Dit-il à l'infirmière qui l'accompagne en notant dans mon dossier les examens que je dois passer, et y reporte mes constantes.**

**Transmettez mes amitiés à votre père.**

**Je n'y manquerai pas.**

Et il sort en laissant l'infirmière me retirer la perfusion et les électrodes, puis me refaire un pansement propre.

**J'aimerai pouvoir aller aux toilettes, pensez-vous que je puisse me lever ?**

**Oui bien sûr je vais vous aider, un instant.**

Elle se dirige vers la porte et demande à une collègue de venir lui prêter mains fortes en cas de perte d'équilibre, de ma part. Cinq minutes plus tard je suis hors du lit, j'ai retrouvé ma mobilité, je marche d'un pas un peu hésitant, je ne veux aucunement risquer de me cogner l'épaule et devoir prolonger mon séjour.

Mission toilettes réussie. Les deux infirmières sont reparties après que je me sois réinstallé sur le lit. C'est bien beau mais l'ennui me prend, je suis littéralement coincé sans aucune autre occupation que de me torturer l'esprit.

Les secondes s'égrènent à un rythme bien trop lent à mon goût, j'aimerai avoir un tant soit peu d'influence sur de cette foutue horloge qui décore ma chambre. Tic Tac… Tic Tac. Je vais devenir fou je meurs d'envie de me lever pour balancer l'engin par la fenêtre car il me rappelle qu'à chaque minute qui passe mes chances de revoir ma belle s'amenuisent.

Où est-elle ? Chez elle en Russie ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une ruse pour me dissuader de la rechercher ? Encore une question sans réponse. Je me sens si impuissant, si seulement je n'avais pas fait le con je ne serais pas coincé dans ce lit d'hôpital et j'aurais pu la retenir.

J'essaie de me reprendre, m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne me sert à rien. Non je dois me reposer afin d'être sur pied au plus vite c'est mon premier objectif, je ne cesserai de remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver.

Sur cette bonne résolution je finis par fermer les yeux, songeant aux retrouvailles avec celle qui fait battre mon cœur.

Je la vois, elle marche dans la neige, elle est minuscule et enveloppée dans un lourd manteau. Son visage est rougi par le froid. Mais elle irradie, elle est mon soleil, mon univers. Elle se retourne et me fait clin d'œil complice. Avant de retourner à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

« Dring. »

Une sorte de sonnerie me réveille en sursaut. A côté de moi Alice aux joues rougies, compose un message sur son téléphone, avant de le ranger rapidement, lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je suis réveillé.

Elle se tourne vers moi pour me dire :

**C'est pas trop tôt ! Hier tu ne voulais pas tenir en place et aujourd'hui tu me fais un remake de la Belle au bois dormant. Il faut choisir et puis je commençais à trouver le temps long, dire que je pourrais être en train de faire du shoping.**

Du Alice tout craché en apparence, ma jumelle peut paraître egocentrique mais je sais que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

**Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air si inactive il y a trente secondes. **

Elle ne répondit pas, l'air gêné. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cet air, le blondinet doit être là-dessous, je dois en profiter pour la mettre en garde.

**C'est ton blondinet n'est-ce pas ? Même si c'est un peu grâce à lui si je suis encore en vie, et je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance ce type c'est un Dexter en puissance on dirait qu'il a deux personnalités. **

**Et je dois me fier à ton jugement ? Tu as vu où il t'a mené, dans ce lit d'hôpital ! Tu prends tes décisions, je prends les miennes et si je décide de revoir Jasper c'est mon problème. Tu ne sais rien de lui, il t'a sauvé la vie, ça ne suffit pas ?**

Il y a une rage dans sa voix. Une colère que j'ai provoquée. Je dois m'excuser.

**Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Et la façon dont il s'est conduit avec toi je ne le supporte pas. Je souffre déjà assez pour deux. **

Elle me serre la main et me sourit, sa colère est retombée. J'en profite pour commencer ma longue liste de questions, auxquelles il me faut des réponses. Je mets le sujet Jasper de côté, pour ne pas offusquer ma jumelle, je dois marcher sur des œufs avec lui, le terrain est miné. J'ai bien trop de points à éclaircir.

**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé hier. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenue ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé passer pour un fou ? Que s'est-il passé depuis mon accident ?**

Je la vois réfléchir un instant. Mal à l'aise, elle se tortille sur son siège, puis bondit d'un coup sur ses pieds.

**Bien sûr que je l'ai tout de suite reconnue lorsqu'elle est entrée, mais que voulais-tu que je fasse devant nos parents ? Et puis j'étais tellement heureuse pour vous, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle repartirait aussi vite. Mais en sortant de ta chambre alors que tu criais je l'ai rattrapée, elle pleurait. Ca m'a émue, elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas essayer de la retenir, qu'elle devait partir. Elle semblait si bouleversée que je n'ai pas pu aller à l'encontre de sa décision.**

Je bous intérieurement, Alice aurait pu la retenir mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Entendre que celle que j'aime est malheureuse ne m'aide pas à me calmer. Je suis sur le point d'informer ma sœur du fond de ma pensée, lorsqu'elle me bâillonne la bouche de sa main.

**Laisse-moi finir petit frère. Je lui ai promis que je ne chercherais pas à la retenir, mais pas que je ne chercherais pas à la suivre. Vladimir a pris le relais, il est sur ses traces. Et comme tu le connais il a une piste sérieuse. Alors on dit merci qui ?**

Elle retire sa main de mes lèvres pour que je lui réponde. Je souffle d'exaspération face aux facéties de ma sœur. Elle est décidément toujours aussi exaspérante, si seulement elle avait commencé par cette information au lieu de me laisser mijoter dans mon coin. Mais Dieu sait comme je l'aime surtout à cet instant car elle me redonne de l'espoir.

**Merci Alice. Merci pour tout. Et surtout d'être toujours là pour moi. Mais en parlant de Vladimir, est-ce qu'il a des informations sur l'incendie de la boîte et sur l'intervention des forces de l'ordre à l'entrepôt ? Est-ce que c'était ses hommes ? Stephan et Igor ont-ils été arrêtés ? L'évènement est-il passé aux informations ?**

**Stop Edward ! N'inverse pas les rôles c'est mon job de poser cinquante questions à la minute. Alors reprends-toi, je vais répondre à tes questions, mais dis-moi, n'es-tu pas censé être amnésique ? **

Je ne réponds pas pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Je sais qu'elle comprend les raisons qui m'ont poussé à mentir : nos parents.

**Vlad compte passer te voir demain et il répondra à tes questions, Emmett explique actuellement à nos parents le fond de l'histoire… Avec ce qui s'est passé nous ne pouvons pas les tenir à l'écart plus longtemps. Donc attends-toi à recevoir le savon de ta vie. Sinon les journalistes ne parlent pas vraiment des incidents. Je crois avoir juste lu une ligne dans le journal sur un incendie accidentel dans une boîte de nuit. Maintenant peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'es passé par ta tête cette nuit-là ?**

Quelque part je me sens soulagé que Vladimir puisse me donner des informations sur Bella, et qu'Emmett informe nos parents. Je ne supporte pas de devoir leur mentir plus longtemps. Alice a raison, je vais me faire sermonner comme jamais, mais je le mérite. Je fais le bilan, ma sœur ne m'a pas apporté beaucoup de réponses mais la promesse de la visite de Vladimir me réconforte, l'espoir est toujours là !

Je sens le regard de ma jumelle pesé sur moi, elle attend que je parle. Je prends une bouffée d'air et me lance dans mes explications. Je lui dois bien ça.


	17. Chapter 17

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, nous vous remercions d'être toujours, au rendez-vous. Nous remercions Sophie pour ses corrections.**

**Je tenais a vous annoncer que mon 1****er**** Roman marche bien « Prison Dorée Rêves Déchus » Le 25 juin je suis invité a une émission TV sur Télé Essonne que vous pourrez regarder sur le net ou sur le câble pour ceux qui l'ont et sont dans l'Essonne. Et je serai également en dédicace chez Cultura le samedi 29 juin à la Croix Blanche (91) Ste Geneviève des Bois, venez nombreux ou bien commandez mon livre sur mon site (-) retirez les ( ) Je me ferai de vous les dédicacer.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.**

Chapitre 17

Je commence par l'appel de Vladimir concernant l'incendie, mais elle me stoppe. Elle sait déjà tout cela.

_- Edward arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es retourné au club, après ton passage à l'hôpital. Pourquoi tu as suivi cette voiture et mis ta vie en danger comme ça ? Tu comptes réellement, faire mourir ta famille de chagrin ? _

Je dois lui donner une explication, mais que dire ? Que ma jumelle ne connaisse déjà ?

_- Non bien sûr que non mais, j'avais tellement peur pour Bella. Elle était dans cette voiture, je devais tenter de l'aider je voulais la délivrer._

_- Eh voilà le résultat tu es coincé dans ce lit, en mauvais état quoi que, lorsque Rosalie aura croisé ton chemin tu ne seras sans doute pas mieux._

_- Oui je ne l'aurai pas volé celle-là non plus, mais j'assume je le referai si c'était à refaire, Je suis vide sans elle._

De nouveau le portable d'Alice résonne, un nouveau message vient d'arriver, elle devient rouge écarlate mais surtout, répond rapidement et se lève d'un bond.

_- Désolée je dois te laisser, je repasse plus tard._

_- Alice tiens, peux-tu me rapporter les choses que j'ai notées sur ma liste, en revenant ?_

J'ai tout juste le temps de lui donner le morceau de papier que déjà elle me l'arrache des mains et passe la porte. Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? Je me demande qui lui a envoyé ce message qui a transformé ma sœur en « Buzz l'Eclair ». En tout cas je le remercie car je ne savais plus quels arguments lui servir pour qu'elle cesse son interrogatoire. Je reprends un cachet, mon épaule me lance, et je finis par m'endormir.

POV Alice

Ouf il était moins une, Jasper sortait tout juste de l'ascenseur, lorsque je suis sortie de la chambre de mon frère, je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore prêt pour le rencontrer. Et moi j'ai d'autres projets, pour lui.

Vladimir m'a finalement confié qu'il faisait partie des hommes infiltrés dans le milieu pour démanteler le trafic et nous protéger également. Je ne sais rien de plus sur lui mais ça me suffit. Depuis nous nous échangeons de nombreux SMS enflammés. Mes boxers et strings s'en souviennent encore…

Je lui saute au cou et l'entraîne dans la première pièce inoccupée que je trouve. Il proteste :

_- Alice, je suis venu voir ton frère…_

Mon sourire se transforme en moue vexée. _Oh toi tu ne connais pas encore Alice. Aujourd'hui tu ne me laisseras pas en plan après m'avoir promis monts et merveilles._

_- Edward attendra. De plus je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit ravi de te voir et ce malgré ce que tu as fait pour lui._

_- Et que penserait-il de nous savoir ensemble dans une chambre vide ?_

_- Il serait fou. Mais ce que je fais ne le regarde pas. Après tout, lui ne me demande pas mon accord pour agir…_

Il comprend de suite ce que je veux lui dire et n'insiste pas. J'en profite pour l'observer. J'ai l'impression que notre rencontre date à des mois. Il dégage de lui une aura d'une force telle que je ne peux me passer de son contact. Quelque chose de dangereusement attirant. La plupart des personnes ne voient en lui que de la froideur au premier abord, mais il suffit qu'il nous laisse plonger dans le bleu de ses yeux, pour lire cette infinie douceur qu'il dissimule sous sa carapace.

Mais assez rêvasser c'est l'heure de prendre ma revanche.

Je m'approche de lui en ondulant les hanches sensuellement et le pousse sur le lit d'hôpital. Amusé et troublé il se laisse faire. Son sourire me fait fondre. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser distraire par son magnétisme : c'est moi qui mène la danse !

Je me faufile entre ses jambes et frôle ses lèvres des miennes, reculant pour mieux revenir à chaque fois qu'il tente de m'embrasser. Je noie mon regard dans le sien et le questionne :

_- Qui est le jouet de qui ?_

_- Je serai le tien tant que tu voudras de moi._

Je le remercie d'un sourire, satisfaite de sa réponse. Dans le contexte le mot « jouet » n'a pas la même connotation négative que lorsqu'il l'avait prononcé lors de son entrevue avec Stephan. Bien au contraire…

Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux et l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser. Je me laisse totalement emporter par l'ivresse de ce doux baiser au goût d'espoir et de liberté. Peu m'importe qui il est et ses secrets, je suis irrévocablement amoureuse.

Mes doigts s'insinuent sous sa chemise pour défaire un à un les boutons de ce vêtement. J'en profite pour caresser son torse pour la première fois et découvre les traces laissées par d'anciennes cicatrices. Je le sens se tendre mais je le rassure d'un geste affectueux : cela ne me rebute pas au contraire. Non ses petites imperfections augmentent encore plus son mystère. Et j'espère juste qu'un jour il me racontera son histoire.

J'en ai fini avec sa chemise mes doigts effleurent sa peau, ma langue trace des sillons en direction de son nombril, accroissant visiblement la bosse dans son pantalon.

J'en veux plus, tellement plus, je m'attaque à son jean sans plus attendre… L'atmosphère monte encore de quelques degrés lorsque je défais la boucle de sa ceinture. Ses mains m'électrisent lorsqu'elles entrent en contact avec ma peau.

_-Retire ton tee-shirt, je veux moi aussi jouir de ton grain de peau, qui est si doux._

Je me redresse pour l'enlever lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, je bascule immédiatement au bas du lit, rouge de honte. Jasper se redresse et m'attrape par le bras, m'entraîne dans le couloir car il y a trop de monde devant l'ascenseur, il nous dirige vers les escaliers. Nous rions, mon cœur bat fort. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir été surprise et je me demande bien où nous mène cette fuite.

_-Alice ça va ?_

_- Oui, mais pour la sortie c'était là._

_- Ma voiture est au sous-sol._

Mon visage s'illumine en découvrant qu'il a toujours la limousine aux vitres teintées, je me mords la lèvre inférieure chose qui ne lui échappe pas. Tout en déverrouillant les portières il me prend dans ses bras et nos lèvres reprennent contact pour un baiser endiablé, mes mains s'enfouissent dans ses cheveux, il colle mon dos à la voiture mes jambes instinctivement encerclent sa taille. Mon intimité en contact avec sa virilité, m'arrache un gémissement de plaisir.

_- Ouvre la voiture je n'en peux plus d'attendre je te veux et tout de suite._

_- Vos désirs sont des ordres._

Je ne sais comment mais nous nous retrouvons instantanément sur la banquette arrière de la spacieuse limousine. Il passe sa main sous ma jupe d'un coup sec arrache mon string, je fais sauter les boutons de son jean. Que je fais glisser à ses pieds, il relève le bas de mon tee-shirt je lève les bras pour qu'il puisse me l'ôter. Il se débarrasse du reste de ses vêtements, moi je suis en soutien-gorge et ma jupe relevée.

Placé au-dessus de moi il admire avec gourmandise ma poitrine sur laquelle il enfouit son visage, d'un simple geste il déloge mes tétons du carcan de tissu. Il lèche du bout de sa langue mes pointes durcies, tout en caressant mon corps qui ondule de plaisir.

Son sexe frôle mon bas-ventre, je le caresse effectue quelques va-et-vient sur sa longueur, ce qui le fait quitter ma poitrine pour se diriger vers mon mont de venus, je bascule mon bassin en avant pour lui faciliter l'accès à ses caresses buccales qui m'emportent au nirvana.

Une de mes mains plonge dans ses cheveux pour qu'il ne cesse pas ce qu'il me fait, tandis que de l'autre je fais rouler mes pointes entre mes doigts, pour augmenter mon plaisir. J'ai moi aussi envie de le goûter, avant qu'il ne m'emplisse.

Je lui en fais part et nous nous retrouvons tête-bêche, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je ne suis pas déçue par la taille de son membre. J'ai du mal à le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Le goût de sa semence sur mon palais me donne un avant-goût du paradis. Il change de position nous nous embrassons de nouveau nous goûtant mutuellement. Il introduit un doigt en moi et tout mon être répondit à son appel charnel. Il me quémande à l'oreille l'autorisation de me faire sienne.

Je n'ai d'autre réponse que d'encercler sa taille de mes jambes pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire autre chose que de se laisser aller pleinement. Il se présente à mon orifice lentement, bien trop lentement à mon goût. Me faire languir le fait sourire, son visage angélique ses yeux noircis de désir, il s'enfonce en moi. Je bouge mon bassin pour augmenter sa progression, il me plaque à la banquette, pour garder le contrôle. C'était mal me connaître, je le laisse le temps qu'il relâche la pression sur mes hanches pour me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Je le chevauche m'empalant sur sa longueur, il place ses mains sous mes fesses pour rythmer la cadence. Je suis sur un petit nuage tandis que son sperme ruissèle en moi telle la lave dévale son volcan embrasant mon bas-ventre. Jamais je n'avais connu de tels moments d'extase !

Son souffle est court sur ma peau recouverte de sueur. Nous nous embrassons encore et encore. Lovés l'un contre l'autre nous ne voulons pas rompre ce moment intense.

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui nous fait nous séparer. Je m'essuie avec des serviettes présentes dans le mini bar, et me rhabille. Jasper me regarde le téléphone plaqué à l'oreille, il ramasse les vestiges de mon string qu'il glisse dans la poche de son jean, une fois la communication terminée il m'annonce qu'il est temps pour lui de rendre la limousine.

Nos regards se croisent et il me prend par la main pour me tirer vers lui, m'enlace et me murmure :

_C'était magnifique Alice jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi. Cependant je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui qu'il te faut. Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir une vie de famille telle que celle de tes parents. Je suis un agent. Mon travail n'est pas compatible avec une vie privée. Parfois je disparaîtrais sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il m'arrive d'agir de façon qui peut sembler immorale mais sache que tant que tu voudras de moi je ferais mon possible pour être le plus souvent près de toi. Car tu me rends fou. Tu es dangereuse et toxique pour moi. Je suis tombé sous le charme au premier regard c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive._

Jamais un homme ne m'a fait une aussi belle déclaration. Oh bien sûr rien avoir avec les contes de fée mais c'est ce qui l'a rend si parfaite et si réelle pas de fausses promesses juste la vérité nue. Emue aux larmes je répondis d'un baiser. Oui ma vie ne sera pas tous les jours roses mais j'ai choisi l'amour à la raison et c'est le plus important.

_Je suis dans le même état que toi, même si tes paroles m'ont parfois blessée, je suis irrévocablement attirée par toi. Je ne conçois pas de vivre sans toi. Comme tu l'as dit je suis toxique mais tu es mon antidote._

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois. Puis à contrecœur je quitte la voiture je sais que si j'attends plus je n'aurais pas la force de le laisser retourner à ses obligations. Je dois me montrer à la hauteur, à sa hauteur, je me dois d'être forte pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour un avenir ensemble.

Il ouvre sa fenêtre pour me dire qu'il m'appellera dès qu'il le pourra et qu'il fera son possible pour revenir le lendemain avec Vladimir pour voir Edward. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de goûter une ultime fois à la douceur de ses lèvres et lui murmurer un mot que je n'avais encore jamais dit à un homme « je t'aime ». Prise d'une inspiration soudaine je détache le double de mes clés que j'ai récupéré dans les affaires de mon jumeau et je lui confie. Oui, je ne le cache pas j'espère avoir la surprise de le retrouver nu dans mon lit en rentrant chez moi un de ces quatre.

Son sourire évocateur m'indique que j'ai fait le bon choix. J'ai appris quelque chose ces derniers temps : la vie est trop courte pour se priver d'instants de bonheur par peur.

Il finit par s'éloigner et je décide de rentrer chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche avant de revenir avec les choses que m'a demandées Edward. En chemin je fais un petit détour par ma boutique de lingerie préférée. J'ai un string à remplacer….

Je me sens pousser des ailes rien ne pourra entamer ma bonne humeur maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à offrir un dénouement heureux à mon idiot de frère. Ainsi nous pourrons accueillir sereinement nos neveux et nièces. En pensant à cela je dois me dépêcher pour arriver avant Rosalie qui n'hésitera pas à retourner la chambre d'Edward pour se soulager.


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou Comme vous pouvez le constater Délices Slaves n'a pas encore émit son dernier souffle. Nous nous excusons du retard de publication de ce chapitre qui nous l'espérons Kalika-ma et moi-même, vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture et comme toujours nous attendons de lire vos commentaires à la fin de ce chapitre, nous y répondrons, avec plaisir.**

**Nous remercions également So pour le temps qu'elle nous accorde pour les corrections.**

**Chapitre N°18**

J'ai écourté ma pause, lorsque des SMS commencent à me retenir sur mon mobile, ce n'est pas Jasper mais Emmett qui me demande de ne pas traîner. Rosalie fait route vers l'hôpital. J'attrape mes affaires et sans même prendre le temps de me remaquiller et de sécher correctement mes cheveux, je saute dans la voiture que ma mère m'a prêtée. Je passe prendre les affaires d'Edward, et lui apporte son ancien Smartphone, le sien étant hors service, j'ai juste pu récupérer la carte mémoire.

Je réponds aux SMS incessants de mon frère à chaque feu, au bout du quatrième feu je commence à perdre patience, et appuie un peu plus sur le champignon mais sans avoir vu les policiers embusqués. Pas de bol, Edward devra se débrouiller un peu tout seul le temps que le contrôle soit passé. Je fouille le vide poche à la recherche des papiers du véhicule, j'use de mes charmes pour amadouer l'agent mais, il ne veut rien entendre.

J'écope d'une amende, et vingt minutes plus-tard j'arrive enfin dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital où j'étais quelques heures plus tôt. Le sourire reprend place sur mes lèvres en repensant à ce merveilleux moment. Mais je dois me presser. Mon frère est en danger, notre belle-sœur est une vraie tigresse, et le fait d'être enceinte, a boosté ses hormones.

Elle ne doit pas se mettre dans des états pas possible ce n'est bon ni pour elle ni pour mon jumeau et encore moins pour les bébés. J'arrive dans la cage aux lions, Edward m'implore du regard, il tente de s'expliquer, mais Rosalie ne veut rien entendre. Elle reprend de plus belle, dés qu'il ouvre la bouche. Je me place à coté de mon frère pour qu'il puisse en placer une.

Edward tu n'es qu'un égoïste, inconscient et dénué de bon sens. Ils vont avoir un sacré patrimoine les bébés que je porte !

Rosalie, écoute-moi au moins, je reconnais que je n'aurai pas dû laisser Alice et Emmett m'aider. Que je vous ai mis en danger malgré moi. J'en suis désolé, si tu veux me frapper, fais-le ! Tes coups ne seront rien à côté de la souffrance que je ressens loin de celle que j'aime.

Rosalie le poing en l'air s'effondre dans le fauteuil qui est derrière elle et se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes. C'est étrange de voir Rosalie passer de la colère aux larmes, notre belle-sœur est tellement maîtresse d'elle-même en temps normal. Ce contrôle qu'elle emploie pour broyer les obstacles qui barrent son chemin aujourd'hui me manque presque, car face à son trouble, je me sens démunie.

Je m'approche d'elle, lui tends un paquet de mouchoirs et la console, pas simple de gérer le stress l'inquiétude et les hormones, en même temps.

Rose tout va bien, ne te fais pas de soucis, pense aux bébés, pense à Emmett, Edward est assez malheureux comme ça crois-moi.

Alice arrête de le défendre sans cesse, il n'a pas de cœur pour nous faire subir de telles choses.

Je comprends son raisonnement et pourtant, s'il y a une chose que l'on ne peut reprocher à mon jumeau c'est d'être sans cœur. C'est l'amour qui a guidé sa folie et moi plus que quiconque je peux le comprendre. Je m'apprête à me faire l'avocat du diable quand la voix d'Edward me devance.

Rosalie je suis réellement désolé, de vous avoir entraînés dans tout ça. J'aurai dû écouter Alice, et ne pas aller sur les sites qui m'ont été recommandés, afin de trouver l'inspiration et de briser mon cœur par la même occasion, la seule consolation, c'est que je vais être tonton.

Je sens ma belle-sœur lutter entre son envie de le réconforter et celle de l'étriper vif pour avoir bouleversé sa petite vie tranquille pour laquelle elle s'est tant battue. Elle finit par ravaler ses larmes pour lancer une de ses piques :

Ne compte pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ? Pour nous effacer aussi vite ?

Je ne sais pas mais dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort, mon corps entier a réagi comme jamais il ne l'a fait auparavant. Elle était en danger je me devais de la sauver, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences.

Merci, épargne-nous les détails. Elle est où ta dulcinée ?

Je donne un coup de pied discret à Rosalie pour qu'elle stoppe son interrogatoire. Je vois bien que mon frère a les larmes au bord des yeux. Ses poings se sont resserrés, et bientôt il va ressentir la douleur de sa blessure se réveiller mais plus encore ce manque que Bella a crée en lui. J'envoie un SMS à Emmett pour lui annoncer que la tempête est passée, et qu'il est plus prudent qu'il vienne récupérer Rosalie.

Rosalie et mon frère sanglotent de nouveau, je ne sais plus quoi dire ou faire. J'envoie un SOS par SMS à Jasper qui me répond du tac au tac : « Je t'envoie Vladimir, il ira mieux après son passage. » Une lueur d'espoir me ravigote je change aussitôt d'humeur. Je suis bien plus joyeuse et enjouée, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Rosalie et Edward.

Alice que t'arrive t-il ? T'as gagné à la loterie ?

Je remonte mes manches et m'avance vers ma belle-sœur avec qui je vais m'éclipser dans la salle de bain, le temps de donner un peu plus de temps à Vladimir de nous rejoindre.

Rosalie ! Emmett va arriver dans quelques instant tu devrais aller effacer le rimmel qui a coulé sur tes joues. Viens avec moi dans la salle de bain, on va arranger ça.

N'ayant pas pris le temps de me pomponner avant de partir j'ai tout de même emporté ma trousse de secours, de plus un second SMS m'annonce la prochaine arrivée de mon prince charmant.

Oui mais Edward il est malheureux et moi je lui crie dessus, je suis …..

Edward à déconné mais pas seulement lui, car je l'ai soutenu et suivie dans cette aventure délirante. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi abattu qu'en ce moment, et tu n'y es pour rien Rose.

Pendant que nous nous dirigeons dans la salle de bain, Edward attrape les affaires que j'ai déposées sur son lit. Je tente au mieux de réconforter la future maman, essuie les traces noires sous ses yeux bleus, ajoute une touche de blush sur ses pommettes et un soupçon de gloss sur ses lèvres. Elle replace ses cheveux en arrière et regarde son reflet dans le miroir.

Merci Alice, tu sais je te t'en veux pas, je suis tellement stressée avec tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment que je ne sais plus comment réagir.

Je sais Rosalie mais tu dois penser aux bébés avant tout et te ménager sans t'énerver ni t'inquiéter, je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer, le plus dur est passé, il n'y a plus de danger.

Je la rassure tout en espérant que les choses vont réellement rentrer dans l'ordre. J'ai un pincement au cœur en lisant la peine sur le visage de mon frère, lorsque Rosalie l'embrasse pour lui dire au revoir. Je la raccompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur Emmet est dans le hall il vient de m'envoyer un SMS.

Vladimir aura-t-il de bonnes nouvelles ? Je retourne dans la chambre d'Edward

Alice, as-tu des nouvelles ? Alice ! Me demande t-il de son lit.

Lorsque je referme la porte et que mon regard croise celui de mon frère, mon sourire comme le sien refont surface.

Un fou rire nerveux nous prend, cela nous aide à évacuer les choses qui pèsent sur nos épaules. Je m'installe près de lui, il a compris que je lui cache quelque chose, et il commence m'interroger. Que dois-je lui avouer ? Nous n'avons jamais eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre, par quoi dois-je commencer ?

Par Jasper ? Mais je connais déjà son opinion sur lui, même s'il ne l'a rencontré que sous sa couverture d'agent infiltré. Il est loin, oui, bien loin de cet homme cruel et froid, il n'est pas méprisant, il n'est pas froid non plus, il est plutôt chaud mais bon ça, ça ne regarde que moi.

Peut-être que Vladimir pourra m'aider à redorer son portrait, il le connaît bien d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, même si je n'ai pas totalement suivi toutes les connections entre eux deux…

Ce sujet est délicat à aborder, du moins pour commencer je préfère attendre encore un peu, pour le moment c'est encore un peu confus dans ma tête. Dois-je lui parler de tout et de rien comme nous le faisons toujours depuis que nous sommes petits quand nous somme stressés ?

Je tourne autour du pot, échange des banalités, croise les doigts pour que Vladimir arrive avec des réponses à nos questions. Cette aventure nous a permis de nous rapprocher un peu plus et surtout nous a permis de trouver nos âmes sœurs, Si bien évidement on retrouve Bella.

Je suis certaine qu'elle est partie contre sa volonté, j'ai ce don pour reconnaître l'amour quand je le vois, et ce qui m'attriste c'est de penser que l'étincelle qui s'est allumée dans le cœur de mon frère risque de s'éteindre si, on ne trouve pas de solutions.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je suis sur le point de laisser échapper une larme de la bordure de mes yeux, Edward referme sa main valide sur la mienne, lorsqu'enfin Vladimir franchit la porte.

Il est accompagné de nos parents. Je croise leurs regards et je comprends qu'ils savent. Je peux discerner leur amour, l'inquiétude ainsi que leur peine. Je sais qu'ils ont des questions qui attendent des réponses. Je peux presque entendre un cri silencieux de notre mère nous demandant « pourquoi… »

Mais c'est mon père qui demande à Vladimir ce qu'il a découvert, et quel a été son rôle à lui dans cette affaire. Lui que nous croyions connaître depuis si longtemps.

Maman se place près du lit pose un léger baiser sur le front d'Edward, et me prend dans ses bras. Père lui s'installe dans le fauteuil derrière Vlad, il semble décontracté, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une pièce de théâtre.

Malgré nos erreurs, nos parents sont toujours présents à nos côtés, et ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je suis aussi nerveuse que mon jumeau, j'ai presque envie de bousculer Vladimir pour qu'il parle. Cette attente est trop stressante.

Edward s'agite nerveusement, il attend également que son ami prenne la parole.

Voyant notre impatience, il se joue de nous comme un chat le ferait d'une souris, sans un mot il tire une chaise et s'installe à côté du lit. Quelque secondes passent, elles me paraissent être des heures. Même si Jasper m'a laissé croire que les nouvelles sont bonnes, je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle en attendant que des sons franchissent enfin ses lèvres.

Je sens la main d'Edward serrer la mienne plus fort, pour cacher sa peur, et ses angoisses.

Edward je dois tout d'abord te dire que je te trouve assez inconscient. Que se serait-il passé si cette balle t'avait tué ? Comment aurais-je pu regarder tes parents dans les yeux !? Sache qu'il est déjà assez difficile dans l'état actuel des choses, de coincer et d'infiltrer ces milieux, pour des professionnels, et non sans avoir à dénombrer les agents disparus en y mettant les pieds. Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que tu étais qualifié pour ça ? Tu t'es lancé sans aucune précaution, corps et âme, entraînant ta sœur et ton frère au risque de mettre ta famille entière en danger.

Mon jumeau ouvre la bouche pour s'expliquer mais Vladimir le fait taire du poursuit sa litanie.

Mais peu importe, tu es vivant et nous ferons en sorte que ta famille soit sous surveillance. Nous règlerons nos comptes plus tard. Je suis ici pour t'apporter de bonnes nouvelles ! Tout d'abord nous avons pu arrêter Stephan et sa clique grâce à une action conjointe avec d'autres services. Nous avons fait tomber un gros réseau d'acheteurs grâce aux deux jeunes femmes qui l'avaient infiltré. Ces deux jeunes femmes, tu les connais puisqu'il s'agit de Jessica et de Bella.

En entendant le prénom de celle qui fait battre son cœur, mon frère me broie la main, ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur.

Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Si tu ne me coupes pas, je vais pouvoir peut-être répondre à certaines de tes questions.

On m'a demandé de te transmettre l'état actuel de la situation, et de procéder au contrôle des retours des personnes qui doivent retrouver leurs familles, chez elles, dans leur pays d'origine. Concernant l'agent Bella qui n'est pas sa véritable identité, mais sa couverture, je ne peux pour le moment pas t'en dire plus sans avoir obtenu le feu vert d'en haut. Ce que je peux dire c'est que sans elle tu ne serais pas ici en ce moment.

C'est elle qui a envoyé les secours ? demandé-je alors.

Oui elle a pris sur elle de te faire évacuer, après t'avoir eu au téléphone, elle en paie actuellement les frais car, elle a été mise à pied, pour avoir mêlé des civils à cette affaire.

Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si…

Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, mais à ses supérieurs. Je ne fais pas partie de son service, nous sommes employés par des services différents un peu comme votre CIA et le FBI même employeur en théorie mais pas les mêmes dirigeants ni pratiques.

Elle est un agent infiltré comme Jasper, elle travaille avec lui ? questionne Alice.

Alice il y a des choses que je ne peux révéler, tant pour votre sécurité que par déontologie. Je sais que tu auras sans doute des réponses sur l'oreiller mais tu ne les auras pas de ma part.

Alice devient aussi rouge que le vernis de ses ongles, tous les regards sont tournés sur elle, en attente d'explications. Comment se peut-il que Vladimir soit informé de sa liaison avec Jasper ? Son mobil retenti la réception d'un message qu'elle lit pour échapper aux regards interrogateurs de ses proches. Elle ferme les yeux un instant puis annonce.

Maman, papa je vais vous présenter une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup.

Alice, je peux te parler un instant ? demande Vladimir.

Oui bien sûr. Réponds-je en haussant les épaules

Il m'invite à le suivre en dehors de la chambre, je marche droit vers la salle d'attente qui est déserte, sans relever la tête. Je reste debout et explications de Vladimir. Il semble assez nerveux, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon agacement.

Bon vas y accouche qu'y a-t-il de si important ? Et comment ce fait il que tu sois au courant pour Jasper ?

Alice es-tu vraiment sur de savoir quel type de relation tu vas avoir avec lui ?

Je le sais il m'a prévenu, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question comment sais-tu ? Et tu ne vas pas remplacer Edward, mais c'est quoi ses histoires encore ?

Je vous ai vu dans le parking, c'est moi qui ai appelé pour qu'il rapporte la voiture au plus vite, mais je comprends qu'il était déjà trop trad.

Je reste sans voix, chose qui n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes, Vladimir nous a vu ! Je secoue la tête en réalisant que l'appel, a été passé une fois que nous étions rhabillés. Je sais que Vladimir en pince pour moi depuis bien longtemps, mais nous nous connaissons

depuis si longtemps qu'envisager autre chose qu'une amitié entre nous n'es pas envisageable. Touchée et contrariée à la fois, je ne trouve rien de mieux à lui répondre que.

Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je suis une grande fille, et même si je suis un peu folle à liée j'ai besoin de vivre pleinement cette aventure qui est la mienne. Tu seras toujours mon ami.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur Jasper qui sourie en voyant Alice, qui va à sa rencontre suivie par Vladimir en direction de la chambre.


End file.
